Novilunio
by Rukkiaa
Summary: Jacob Black odia a Edward Cullen con todas sus fuerzas, o eso es lo que cree, hasta que vuelve a tenerle frente a frente y todo su mundo cambia para siempre. / Jacob Black x Edward Cullen. Mpreg. OoC
1. De quien menos lo esperaba

**Notas de la autora: **Hola ^^, pues como hice con Harry Potter hace tiempo...me compré y leí los libros de la saga Crepúsculo para escribir una historia sobre esta pareja, porque le tengo un odio infinito a Bella (no la soporto ni soy capaz de empatizar con ella) y decidí hacer mi propia versión.

Me baso en los libros mayormente, usando algunas partes y modificando muchas a mi antojo XD

Obviamente escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a su autora original, Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los uso para que la historia me resulte más atractiva jeje

**Importante: **es un Jacob x Edward (Jacob=seme/Edward=uke)

P.D: Es la primera vez que narro en primera persona...espero haberlo hecho bien :^)

Aclaro que en esta historia, Edward va a Volterra, pero Bella nunca ve a los Vulturis. Consigue llegar a tiempo antes de que Edward se muestre en público y se marchan de allí sin más.

**De quien menos lo esperaba**

**POV. Jacob**

_Odio a Bella Swan. Odio a Bella Swan. Odio a Bella Swan._

No sé cuantas veces repetía esas cuatro palabras sin cesar en mi cabeza desde que había salido corriendo de aquel lugar.

En tales circunstancias, no me costó demasiado entrar en fase. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo.

_Odio a Bella Swan._

¿Y por qué?...por lo que ocurrió hace solos unos minutos.

-Flashback-

Desde que Bella se marchó a Italia en busca del chupasangres para evitar que se suicidara, no había vuelto a verla. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber lo que me encontraría.

Sabía perfectamente que él había vuelto y que de nuevo estaban juntos. Juntos a pesar de que Charlie debería haberla encerrado bajo llave por lo que había hecho. Irse durante tres días sin dar ni la más mínima señal de vida.

Pero todo era como si nada hubiera pasado y lo peor es que ella me llamaba por teléfono constantemente. No quería escuchar su voz, no quería que me contase lo feliz que era con la sanguijuela, ni que me pidiera disculpas por no poder ser más que mi amiga con ese matiz de compasión. Estaba harto de todo aquello, y sin embargo, me moría de ganas por verla. Por volver a contemplar su rostro. Por eso estaba allí.

Por eso había cogido la moto roja de Bella que había permanecido oculta en mi garaje. Por eso le había contado a Charlie que su hija y yo las habíamos usado muchas veces desde que las había arreglado a escondidas. Para que le prohibiera estar con aquel parásito. Para que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando él la había dejado hace ya más de medio año y yo lo era todo para ella.

Al salir de casa del jefe Swan, me decidí a esperarla. Ya no podía más. Debía hablar con la sucia garrapata y advertirle de que si se atrevía a morderla, Sam y los demás iríamos a por el.

Crucé el patio de la casa y me adentré un poco en el bosque. El vampiro sabría que yo estaba allí y yo también notaría su presencia enseguida, porque apuesto a que olería igual de mal que el vampiro de pelo negro que matamos en el claro. El tal Laurent.

Escuché el motor de su coche y esperé a que aparcara y cerraran las puertas.

Los pasos apresurados de Bella me indicaron que venía en mi dirección, pero aún no llegaba.

-¡Suéltame!¡voy a matarle!¡traidor!-la escuché chillar a pocos metros. Estaba claro que se había percatado de que la moto estaba enfrente de su casa y que ya Charlie estaba al tanto del asunto. No pude evitar sonreír esperando lo que vendría. Se le notaba bastante alterada.

-Charlie te va a oír...-esa voz, era la del chupasangre. Demasiado tranquilo, demasiado suave-y te arrastrará a la casa.

-Déjame que le atice una vez, sólo una, y luego ya veré cómo me las apaño con Charlie- repuso Bella. Podía imaginármela haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Jacob Black quiere verme a mi-dijo el vampiro. Maldito sea, leía la mente de verdad. Bufé molesto.

-¿Para hablar?-preguntó temerosa.

-Más o menos...-no sé que pasaba en este momento, pero continuó hablando unos segundos después-no te preocupes, no ha venido aquí para luchar conmigo, sino en calidad de...portavoz de la manada.

Al poco tiempo, los tuve frente a mi. El vampiro iba delante de Bella, por si acaso se me ocurría atacarla o algo. _Imbécil_. Se giró hacia ella para que se quedase a su espalda dándole una muda advertencia y se acercó a mi un poco más con pasos precavidos. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía haberse relajado, y todo por unas pocas palabras suyas. _Maldito._

-Bella...-musité. No podía evitar alegrarme de verla. De tenerla cerca de nuevo, aunque no fuera precisamente a solas.

-¿Por qué?-susurró ella dolida-¿cómo has podido hacerme esto Jacob?-se refería a lo que le había contado a Charlie. Yo había acertado.

-Ha sido por tu bien-dije sin titubeos. Lo creía enserio, aunque también una parte de mi quería que su padre la alejara de aquel horrible ser.

-¿Quieres que Charlie me estrangule?, no importa lo furioso que estés conmigo. No deberías haber hecho eso Jacob.

-No ha pretendido herir a nadie...sólo quería que no pudieras salir de casa para que no estuvieras conmigo-dijo el vampiro con un deje divertido en la voz. Se había metido en mi mente de nuevo. Le miré a los ojos con furia, dispuesto a soltarle un par de cosas a la cara, pero no pude.

Me inundó una oleada de calor, muy intenso, pero que no quemaba. Un destello.

Todo se vino al traste en mi interior cuando contemplé fijamente los ojos dorados de aquella criatura. Pude contemplar la perfección de su rostro de porcelana. Lo agradable de su aroma como a miel y a lilas y el brillo casi divino de su piel. Vi cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia, y con la misma facilidad que si fueran cordeles de un matojo de globos. Todo lo que me había hecho ser como era; mi amor por Bella, mi amor por mi padre, mi lealtad hacia mi manada, el amor hacia mis hermanos, el odio hacia mis enemigos, mi casa, mi vida, mi cuerpo, desconectado en ese instante de mí mismo. Se cortó y salió volando hacia el espacio.

Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición. Y no solo uno, sino un millón, y no eran cordeles, sino cables de acero. Sí, un millón de cables de acero me fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo. Y podía ver perfectamente cómo el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto. Hasta el momento, nunca jamás había visto la simetría del cosmos, pero ahora me parecía evidente. La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba. Lo que ahora hacía que tuviera los pies en el suelo era el hombre que estaba frente a mis ojos. Edward Cullen.

Dejé de respirar durante lo que me parecieron minutos. Las palabras de Sam no se me iban de la cabeza, las que me dijo cuando me explicó lo que era la imprimación tiempo atrás. Todo cierto, palabra por palabra. _Va más allá del amor a primera vista_. Me parecía tener al líder de mi manada justo a mi lado susurrándome al oído aquello que yo no era capaz ni de imaginar hasta ese instante y que él había experimentado con Emily.

_Cuando tú la ves, ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que te importa. Harías y serías cualquier cosa por ella, te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea su protector, su amante, su amigo o su hermano._

Definitivamente había imprimado y mi imprimación era Edward Cullen.

Cuando pude salir por fin del profundo pozo ámbar en el que me encontraba, fui consciente de la situación. Él me miraba con cara de espanto y los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba paralizado, como yo. _Me ha leído la mente. Lo sabe._

Me estremecí y di un par de bocanadas vacías, como pez fuera del agua. No sabía qué decir, pero Bella continuaba hablándome.

-...por no ponerte al teléfono?-soltó ella, o al menos eso es lo que pude escuchar.

Edward pareció dejar de alucinar también y la miró-creía que yo era quien te lo impedía, no Charlie- le aclaró y volvió a mirarme. El corazón me dio un vuelco e incluso mi cuerpo se tensó. Me dirigió la palabra-quiero decirte algo-su voz parecía de terciopelo. De esas voces que podrías estar oyendo hasta el fin de los días sin cansarte-gracias-eso me descolocó-jamás seré capaz de agradecértelo lo suficiente. Estaré en deuda contigo el resto de mi...existencia. Gracias por proteger a Bella, cuando yo...no lo hice-así que se trataba de eso.

-Edward...-ella se le acercó y se le enganchó del brazo. Parecía conmovida con sus palabras y probablemente ese gesto era por eso, pero a mi me sentó como si una bola ardiendo se hubiera deslizado desde mi tráquea a mi estómago. Apreté los dientes y los puños en un intento por controlarme y no entrar en fase allí mismo. Le estaba tocando. Tocaba algo que ahora mismo sentía como mío.

Un hervidero de pensamientos asaltaron mi cerebro. Ella era su novia. ¿Por qué habían desaparecido mis sentimientos por ella tan rápidamente?, como si nunca hubieran existido. ¿Por qué había creído que la quería?, cuando evidentemente, no era así. Ahora la odiaba. La aborrecía. Ella le tenía. Era suyo. Le besaría. Le olería. Le tocaría. Haría todo lo que yo ni de lejos podría llegar a hacer. Abrí y cerré las manos de forma compulsiva intentando controlar los temblores que me azotaban.

-Jacob...-escuché el leve y casi imperceptible susurro de Edward, probablemente porque era consciente de mi estado e intentaba tranquilizarme. Noté como se posicionó un poco más frente a ella, cubriéndola por si yo no era capaz de aguantar.

-¿Hay algo más que necesites, Jacob?-la irritante voz de Bella me taladró el cerebro. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que yo llevaba en silencio demasiado tiempo-¿deseabas meterme en problemas?, misión cumplida. Charlie quizás me mande a un internado militar, pero eso no me alejará de Edward- rechiné los dientes. Si no se callaba le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco-nada lo conseguirá. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Dile para qué has venido Jacob- la voz de Edward hizo que me calmara. Pero aún así tuve que tomar aire para poder hablar, aunque no sabía si podría emitir sonido alguno.

-Sólo...-_¿esa es mi voz?_-sólo quería recordaros...-miré hacia Edward, pero no podía contemplar sus ojos sin quedarme embelesado, así que me centré en un punto de su cuello, donde un mechón de sus despeinados cabellos cobrizos rozaba con su piel-unos cuantos puntos clave del tratado.

-No los hemos olvidado-dijo el. Esquivaba mi mirada. No la centraba en Bella, pero tampoco en mi, sino en algún lugar más allá de la espesura del bosque.

-¿Qué puntos clave?-preguntó Bella, que seguía aferrada a su brazo.

-El tratado...-tragué, porque sentía que me faltaba el aire-el tratado es bastante específico. La tregua se acaba si cualquier Cullen muerde a un humano. Morder, no matar-ahora si le miré a los ojos del color del topacio. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, Edward quedaba fuera del tratado. Me había imprimado de él y ahora no podían hacerle daño alguno. Ahora mi destino y el suyo estaban ligados. Ahora yo viviría por él, y él por Bella.

Volví a sentir los intensos temblores.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-repuso ella mirándome con odio. El mismo odio que yo le clavé como aguijones al girar el rostro en su dirección. Y apretó más su cuerpo contra el de Edward.

De repente, estallé. Todo mi cuerpo convulsionaba. Llevé mis puños a mis sienes, presioné con fuerza y cerré los ojos. Tuve que doblarme sobre mi mismo para controlar mis espasmos.

-¿Jake?¿estás bien?-la voz de Bella no ayudaba en absoluto al autocontrol.

-Ten cuidado, ha perdido el control-dijo Edward apartándola algunos pasos y dejándola aún más a su espalda.

No quería entrar en fase. No quería hacerlo en ese momento, Debía controlarme. Si le hacía daño a Bella, Edward no me lo perdonaría y eso era algo que yo no soportaría. Tras varias respiraciones profundas e intentar dejar la mente en blanco, conseguí tranquilizarme lo suficiente, aunque los brazos me seguían temblando levemente.

-¡Arg!-exclamé todavía algo aturdido-yo nunca te haría daño-mis palabras iban dirigidas hacia Edward, pero noté en la mirada de Bella cierta gratitud que no deseaba.

-¡Bella!-la voz de Charlie se coló entre los árboles. Procedía de la casa, pero estaba tan enfadado que ni aún siendo licántropo habría tenido dificultades en oírla-¡entra ahora mismo!¡veo el coche de Edward y sé que estás ahí fuera!¡si no entras en casa en un minuto...!

-Mierda...-dijo ella con mala cara. Miró a Edward, claramente para que la acompañara.

-Ahora voy Bella-él le besó en la coronilla antes de que desapareciera por la arboleda. Yo tuve que apartar la mirada porque aquella muestra de cariño era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento- Jacob- sentí que mi corazón se estremecía ante la sola pronunciación de mi nombre por sus labios. Obviamente, volví la vista hacia su persona-no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de Victoria a nuestro lado de la línea, ¿y vosotros?

Me sentí algo decepcionado. Pensé que al estar a solas, me hablaría de lo que ambos sabíamos que acababa de pasar hacía solo unos minutos-la última vez fue cuando Bella estuvo fuera...-hice una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar ese nombre y noté que él se dio cuenta-le dejamos creer que había conseguido infiltrarse para estrechar el cerco, y estábamos preparados para emboscarla...pero entonces salió disparada. Por lo que nosotros creemos, captó tu olor y eso la sacó del apuro. No ha aparecido en nuestras tierras desde entonces.

-Cuando ella regrese, no es ya problema vuestro-se giró para marcharse. Para seguirla.

-Edward...-no pude evitarlo. Se me escapó.

-Déjalo Jacob- dijo sin mirarme si quiera y con voz seria-ambos sabemos que eso no puede ser-se esfumó en cuestión de medio segundo y me quedé allí solo.

Empecé a respirar agitadamente. Necesitaba el oxígeno con urgencia porque el pecho me ardía. Los ojos me escocían. Sabía lo que significaba y lo que podía implicar ser rechazado por mi imprimación. Sam me había comentado lo que ocurría en los raros casos que se habían dado. ¿Pero acaso no debía esperar una cosa así?¿cual era mi idea?¿que él se echaría a mis brazos sin reservas?. Moriría sin Edward. Y lo peor, es que eso debí haberlo sabido antes de nada. Dejé que los temblores y el fuego se apoderasen de mi, entré en fase y eché a correr.

-Fin del Flashback-

_Odio a Bella Swan._

**POV. Edward**

-Flashback-

Habían pasado semanas desde que Bella y yo volvimos de Volterra sin mayores incidentes. Por fortuna, ella había llegado a tiempo antes de que yo me mostrase públicamente descubriendo el secreto de nuestra naturaleza al mundo y los Vulturis no tuvieron que intervenir en nada puesto que las cosas seguían en calma. Agradecí que Bella no tuviera que vérselas con el aquelarre antes de abandonar Italia y ahora las cosas iban la mar de bien. Salvo por el castigo, por otro lado merecido, de Charlie hacia su hija, era genial que su querido amigo Jacob no anduviera por los alrededores y que todo volviera a ser relativamente como antes.

Carlisle volvió al hospital y le recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Esme estaba encantada de estar en casa de nuevo. Alice y yo no teníamos preocupaciones. Pudimos volver al instituto sin problemas y lo que yo quería ahora era conseguir que Bella entrase en una buena universidad, aún si tuviera que sobornar a algunas personas para lograrlo. La ayudaría a estudiar, porque para mi serían como unas vacaciones, juntos.

Era un día como otro cualquiera y Bella y yo estábamos en mi coche. La llevaba a su casa antes de las nueve, que era el toque de queda de Charlie, por lo que como buen caballero que quiere ganarse al padre de su novia, la llevaba una hora antes. Al fin y al cabo, esa misma noche estaría con ella en su dormitorio a expensas de el.

No dejaba de llover y escuchaba como Bella no cesaba en quejas sobre Jacob. Era consciente de que le llamaba en cuanto salía por la puerta y yo se lo agradecía. Odiaba a ese chico y todo lo relacionado con el.

-Billy me dijo que él no quería hablar conmigo-parecía realmente molesta-¡que estaba allí y que no estaba dispuesto a dar tres pasos para ponerse al teléfono!. Normalmente Billy se limita a decir que está fuera, ocupado, durmiendo o algo por el estilo. Quiero decir, no es como si yo supiera que me miente, pero al menos era una forma educada de manejar la situación. Sospecho que ahora Billy también me odia. ¡No es justo!-a veces parecía una niña pequeña. Era divertido y sonreí.

-No es por ti Bella, a ti nadie te odia-tranquilicé- Jacob sabe que hemos vuelto y estoy seguro de que tiene claro que estoy contigo. No se acercará a donde yo esté. La enemistad está profundamente arraigada.

-Eso es estúpido. Sabe que tú no eres...como los otros vampiros.

-Aún así. Hay muchas razones para mantener las distancias. Yo me siento capaz de controlarme Bella, pero dudo que él lo consiga. Es muy joven. Lo más probable es que un encuentro degenerase en lucha.

-¿Sabes qué?, me da igual, paso de Jacob- se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el asiento. Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana-si no le gusta que estemos juntos que se fastidie, porque yo te quiero y tu a mi-continuó con la mirada fija en el exterior. En momentos como estos, me gustaría saber qué piensa. Pero entonces sonrió-yo soy feliz contigo y eso es lo que importa-parecía titubear y se sonrojó-tal vez deberíamos...Edward, ¿y si nos casáramos después de graduarnos?

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa y por primera vez en mi vida, casi di un volantazo.

-Así no habría toque de queda, así no habrían despedidas, que aunque cortas, son dolorosas...-continuó ella.

-Bella...creo que ahora tienes algunos problemas más que el toque de queda-dije. Los furibundos pensamientos de Charlie me llegaban ya a la mente. Conduje calle abajo, pasé de largo la casa y aparqué junto al confín del bosque.

Ella parecía asustada de pronto-¿qué he hecho ahora?-la vi mirar por la ventanilla siguiendo el camino que le marcaban mis ojos y se dio cuenta de que la moto de llamativo color escarlata estaba allí estacionada, cerca del coche patrulla-¡no!-jadeó, pero a los pocos segundos se recompuso y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones-¿está todavía por aquí?

-Si. Nos está esperando allí-el claro olor del licántropo me llegaba a través del camino estrecho que dividía en dos la franja oscura de árboles.

Bella se bajó con rapidez y empezó a andar a grandes zancadas. La tuve que seguir y detenerla. Lo que no me costó nada.

-¡Suéltame!¡voy a matarle!¡traidor!-la sujetaba de la cintura mientras ella se revolvía.

-Charlie te va a oír...y te arrastrará a la casa.

-Déjame que le atice una vez, sólo una, y luego ya veré cómo me las apaño con Charlie- me suplicó y seguía luchando para zafarse de mi agarre.

-Jacob Black quiere verme a mi-le dije sin rodeos.

-¿Para hablar?-me preguntó deteniendo sus aspavientos.

-Más o menos...-tranquilicé. Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y le aparte con cariño el pelo de la cara-no te preocupes, no ha venido aquí para luchar conmigo, sino en calidad de...portavoz de la manada.

Me puse delante de ella y la guié hasta que llegamos al lugar donde Jacob se encontraba. _Guau, _el olor a lobo era intenso en el. Y sus pensamientos hacia mí eran muy hostiles. De no estar Bella allí, ya se habría transformado buscando pelea. Por fortuna parecía tener un ligero control, pero aún así, la cubrí un poco detrás de mi.

-Bella...-escuché que dijo. Había mucho dolor en esa voz. En cierta forma, me daba pena. Él amaba a Bella, pero ella me había escogido a mi.

-¿Por qué?¿cómo has podido hacerme esto Jacob?

-Ha sido por tu bien-_mentiroso. _Lo había hecho para que Charlie la apartase por completo de mi. Que iluso, como si el padre de Bella pudiera conseguir algo como eso.

-¿Quieres que Charlie me estrangule?, no importa lo furioso que estés conmigo. No deberías haber hecho eso Jacob.

-No ha pretendido herir a nadie...sólo quería que no pudieras salir de casa para que no estuvieras conmigo-dije. Noté un ligero bufido de su parte y no pude evitar mirarle con detenimiento. Me sorprendí. Le recordaba de la noche del baile de fin de curso. Ahora era incluso más alto que yo, tal vez media cabeza. Su cuerpo era más musculoso aún que entonces, su rostro había madurado y el largo cabello oscuro que recogía en una coleta, ahora estaba corto.

Pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para asimilar los cambios físicos, porque en su interior, comenzó a desatarse otro tipo de cambio. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente tan intensos que quedé algo desconcertado. Él ni parpadeaba y esos ojos oscuros no se apartaban de mi.

No necesitaba el poder de Jasper para sentir sus emociones, porque las veía claramente en su cabeza. Parecía contrariado, pero a la vez aliviado. Era desconcertante.

Y entonces, cuando todo se detuvo, escuché su último pensamiento.

_He imprimado._

No pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta de que yo ya sabía todo y se asustó.

-¡Ay, Jake!¡estoy castigada!¿por qué crees que no he ido a La Push para patearte el culo por no ponerte al teléfono?-Bella nos sacó de aquel estado de confusión a ambos y pude mirarla.

-Creía que yo era quien te lo impedía, no Charlie- volví a mirar a Jacob y noté como se puso tenso, pero no podía abordar el tema. Bella estaba delante. La persona que yo quería estaba a mi lado y lo que acababa de ocurrir no debía tener importancia para mi-quiero decirte algo-pensó algo agradable sobre mi voz, pero yo seguí hablando pasándolo por alto-gracias, jamás seré capaz de agradecértelo lo suficiente. Estaré en deuda contigo el resto de mi...existencia. Gracias por proteger a Bella, cuando yo...no lo hice-pude ver la decepción en su rostro.

-Edward...-Bella se me acercó y me cogió del brazo. Eso era peligroso, pero no podía apartarla sin explicación alguna. El cuerpo de Jacob subió levemente de temperatura. Me era posible sentirlo a través del aire que nos rodeaba. Cubrí algo más a Bella por si acaso. En su mente no dejaba de repetir que yo era suyo y eso era un problema.

Parecía muy confundido, rabioso y...celoso.

-Jacob...-tuve que decir. Los temblores de su cuerpo cada vez iban a más y comenzaba a preocuparme enserio.

-¿Hay algo más que necesites, Jacob?-le preguntó Bella-¿deseabas meterme en problemas?, misión cumplida. Charlie quizás me mande a un internado militar, pero eso no me alejará de Edward- rechinó los dientes. Las cosas se pondrían muy feas si continuábamos allí-nada lo conseguirá. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Dile para qué has venido Jacob- apremié. Quería irme cuanto antes. No tenía ganas de pelearme con el. No sabía lo que podía ocurrir dadas las circunstancias.

-Sólo...sólo quería recordaros...-me miró y noté como evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Se lo agradecí interiormente, porque me había dejado algo turbado-unos cuantos puntos clave del tratado.

-No los hemos olvidado-dije con seguridad.

-¿Qué puntos clave?-preguntó Bella y sentí como apretaba más mi brazo.

-El tratado...-se le notaba en extremo nervioso, pero confiaba que de eso solo me diera cuenta yo-el tratado es bastante específico. La tregua se acaba si cualquier Cullen muerde a un humano. Morder, no matar-nuestros ojos se encontraron. Tenía razón. Si eso de la imprimación era cierto...¿qué pasaba con el tratado?

Volvió a temblar con intensidad.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-repuso ella con furia en la voz.

Y ese pareció ser su límite. Se revolvió. Intentaba controlarse, pero le era difícil. Cubrí un poco más a Bella, pero ella se preocupó por su amigo.

-¿Jake?¿estás bien?

-Ten cuidado, ha perdido el control-tuve que decirle para que se quedara atrás de mi.

Era asombroso ver como se debatía interiormente y como conseguía serenarse. Los licántropos eran sorprendentes. O tal vez solo lo era Jacob Black.

-¡Arg! yo nunca te haría daño-me dijo. No me preocupaba mi seguridad, sino la de Bella.

-¡Bella!-escuchamos la voz de Charlie que interrumpió nuestra conversación y en cierta forma relajó el ambiente-¡entra ahora mismo!¡veo el coche de Edward y sé que estás ahí fuera!¡si no entras en casa en un minuto...!

-Mierda...-dijo ella y me miró.

-Ahora voy Bella-le besé en la coronilla y me arrepentí al segundo. No debía hacer aquellas cosas delante de Jacob. Era como dibujar una diana sobre mi novia. Cuando la sentí lo bastante lejos como para escucharnos, volví a hablarle- Jacob- noté su entusiasmo en cuanto le nombré y me sentí culpable-no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de Victoria a nuestro lado de la línea, ¿y vosotros?

-La ultima vez fue cuando Bella estuvo fuera...le dejamos creer que había conseguido infiltrarse para estrechar el cerco, y estábamos preparados para emboscarla...pero entonces salió disparada. Por lo que nosotros creemos, captó tu olor y eso la sacó del apuro. No ha aparecido en nuestras tierras desde entonces.

-Cuando ella regrese, no es ya problema vuestro-di por terminada la charla. Si seguía allí, él esperaría oír otras palabras.

-Edward...

-Déjalo Jacob- no podía mirarle. ¿Qué iba a decirle?¿que aquello era una fantasía?¿qué no iba a corresponderle jamás?-ambos sabemos que eso no puede ser-fue lo que me salió antes de irme.

No tardó mucho en entrar en fase y echar a correr a través del bosque con un intenso dolor en el alma.

-Fin del Flashback-

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con Jacob Black?

_Continuará..._


	2. La intervención del consejo

**La intervención del consejo**

**POV. Jacob**

En cuanto entré en fase, ya mi imprimación había dejado de ser un secreto para convertirse en un insistente eco que no dejaba de resonar en las mentes de todos los miembros de la manada.

-_¿Un Cullen?_-Embry parecía realmente escandalizado con el asunto.

-_¿Edward Cullen?_-a Paul en cambio, se le notaba divertido, seguramente porque eso le daba más baza para meterse conmigo.

-_Jake...eso es..._-Jared se mostraba atónito y Sam se mantuvo en completo silencio. No sé en qué pensaba y tampoco parecía dispuesto a mostrárnoslo.

-_A mi casa_-fue lo único que se dignó a decirme. Era una orden del Alfa y debía obedecerla.

Entré con miedo en su casa. Emily, como siempre que yo iba, estaba alrededor de los fogones. Sam la saludó afectuosamente y me hizo una seña para que me sentara en una silla alrededor de la mesa. Él ocupó otra y comencé a sentir como el tiempo pasaba muy despacio.

Sam se mostró muy serio, como si le hubieran planteado un difícil problema de matemáticas y no encontrase la forma de resolverlo. Me miraba de soslayo. Primero a mi, luego a la mesa, a sus manos inquietas, a la puerta, a Emily. Así una y otra vez hasta que pudo dirigirme la palabra.

-Edward Cullen- tuvo que carraspear después de hablar.

-Edward Cullen- secundé. Por alguna razón, me ruboricé. Su rostro no se me iba de la cabeza y me provocaba esa reacción.

-Es un vampiro, Jacob- a pesar de haber dicho mi nombre en la frase, parecía que se lo decía a si mismo. Para poder creérselo-esto no había pasado jamás...al menos que yo sepa. No tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué no?, a mi me gusta que sea Edward- no era mentira.

-Obviamente que te gusta. Ahora es tu mundo entero Jacob...-miró a Emily, pero enseguida volvió conmigo-escucha...para mí, la imprimación significa supervivencia-no pude evitar una mueca de extrañeza-supervivencia de la especie. Nos sentimos atraídos por aquella persona con mayores posibilidades de transmitir nuestro gen de la licantropía, pero en tu caso...

Caí en la cuenta y lo pronuncié en voz alta-yo nunca podría tener descendencia con Edward.

-Eso es-parecía complacido de ver que yo lo había entendido a la primera-al menos esa es mi teoría, por eso no lo entiendo. Aunque está claro que es lo que ha pasado. No cabe duda de que ese Cullen es ahora tu imprimación por lo que hemos visto. Y espero que comprendas Jacob que debo hablarlo con el consejo-_oh, no, Billy_- es algo de lo que no tengo conocimiento y no sé lo que debamos hacer ni cómo actuar. Obviamente, le trataremos como a Emily, pero existe un tratado con esos vampiros que ahora no sé que valor pueda tener.

-Entiendo-_¿qué otra cosa podía decir?_. Lo bueno era que ahora la manada no podía odiar a Edward. No podrían hacerle daño, porque eso implicaba hacérmelo a mi. Era genial pensar que en caso de estar en peligro, mis hermanos y yo acudiríamos en su ayuda. Que yo estaría a su lado para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle.

Aunque siendo un vampiro...dudo mucho que me necesitara demasiado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Jacob?-su rostro se había relajado y parecía más cómodo en la silla.

-Bien-algo aturdido por la situación, pero era soportable.

-Me refiero...estás aquí...y vas a necesitar de su compañía. Puede que ahora estés bien o eso te lo parezca, pero no podrás pasar demasiado tiempo alejado de el. Y luego está...lo de Bella.

-No me la nombres Sam- dije con voz ronca de puro coraje.

-Ten cuidado Jake, podrías hacerle daño. No te acerques a ella, evítala en la medida de lo posible.

-Ya...Sam...-algo me rondó la mente que me parecía más importante que lo referente a mi antigua amiga-has dicho que pronto necesitaré estar con él...¿por eso noto éste vacío?-pregunté y me llevé una mano al pecho, justo donde sentía el leve malestar.

-No. Eso es...esa sensación la tendrás hasta que tu imprimación sea tuya completamente. En tu caso ya hay amor y deseo, por lo que la sensación es mas urgente dado que ambos sois adultos. La notarás hasta que seáis uno.

-¿Y eso qué...?-me silencié. _¿Mío completamente?_

¿Acostarme con Edward?, si ni siquiera podría llegar a besar sus labios como para pretender llegar a algo más. Aquello empezaba a ser más deprimente por momentos. Sam pareció notar mi repentina ansiedad, se puso en pie y me palmeó el hombro.

-Todo irá bien Jake. Encontraremos una solución.

No le creí.

**POV. Edward**

Tras el incidente con la moto, Charlie se había enfadado más si cabe con Bella y le había castigado más duramente que antes. Durante más tiempo y con menos horas de visita por mi parte. Así que hasta que no llegara la noche, me pasaba los días en mi casa tras salir del instituto.

Pero la rutina diaria se vio afectada por un suceso del que no me habría dado cuenta de no ser por Emmett.

Una tarde le vi asomado a una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Con la mirada fija en algún punto del bosque, el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados. Y no le di importancia hasta que no vi que al día siguiente estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Así que me acerqué a el. Por lo general no me gustaba leer la mente de mi familia, salvo la de Alice por si se trataba de una visión. Y la de Emmett era la que menos me agradaba. Pensaba demasiadas cosas relacionadas con Rosalie que yo no soportaba conocer.

En cuanto fijé mi vista en lo que Emmett estaba viendo, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

Jacob Black.

Plantado en medio del terreno que rodeaba nuestra casa. A varios metros. No miraba hacia la vivienda, sino que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera meditando. Vestía con unos pantalones hasta las rodillas y llevaba el torso al descubierto, dejando expuesta esa piel morena rojiza.

Su presencia me molestó. Intentaba no pensar en él ni en lo que había ocurrido días atrás y ahora él venía hasta aquí y se quedaba allí fuera, como si estuviera esperando algo...o a alguien.

-¿Te puedes creer que es el tercer día que ese chucho viene?-la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos-se pega horas ahí fuera. Quieto. Con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tercer día?-no me lo esperaba. No había notado su olor.

-Me parece increíble-pude sentir la molestia en la voz de Emmett- nosotros no podemos pisar su territorio, pero ese perro viene aquí como si nada.

-Voy a hablar con él-dije y me aparté. Bajé las escaleras con furia contenida, pero fui capaz de escuchar las voces de mis hermanos en el piso superior.

-Jasper- dijo Emmett y el aludido se le unió en milésimas de segundo- Edward va a echarle, ¿eso cuenta como que el perrito abandona?

-No vas a ganar la apuesta-dijo Jasper seguro de si mismo.

Salí de la casa intentando andar como lo haría cualquier persona normal. Debía relajarme o acabaría cometiendo asesinato. Aún así, daba zancadas para llegar cuanto antes a recriminarle su presencia a nuestro lado de la línea. Lo que me faltaba encima. Acoso.

-¡Jacob!-él dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Siguió paralizado en su sitio, pero parecía que quería echarse a correr sin saber muy bien en qué dirección.

**POV. Jacob**

Supuse que Edward había salido de la casa, quizás para coger el coche o incluso para ir de caza, porque escuché que la puerta se había abierto y el aire hizo que su aroma me inundase los pulmones. No pude evitar sonreír satisfecho porque ese era el consuelo que yo estaba buscando. Pero todo se convirtió en pánico cuando oí salir mi nombre de su boca, demasiado cerca.

-¡Jacob!-abrí los párpados y lo vi a pocos metros de mi. Se acercaba. El olor era cada vez más y más intenso, pero la sonrisa se había desvanecido de mis labios-¡lárgate!-me instó. En un momento ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros.

-Yo...

-¡Lárgate Jacob!-parecía furioso de verdad y con una de sus manos me señalaba el bosque a mis espaldas.

-No puedo-dije. En realidad si podía hacerlo. Podía dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir allí. Quería quedarme. Además, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar aquí.

-No puedes quedarte-me dijo. Apuesto a que había leído mi mente.

-Yo quiero...-de repente, una de sus manos estaba rodeando mi cuello. Su piel era tan fría, que al contacto con la mía hacía que sintiera corrientes eléctricas recorrer por cada uno de mis poros y no eran para nada desagradables. Apretaba con fuerza, pero no para matarme, sino para advertirme. Ni parpadeaba, aunque supuse que los vampiros no necesitaban hacerlo-...quedarme.

-¡Lárgate Jacob!¡lo digo enserio!-apretó un poco más.

-No me pidas eso...por favor...-eso pareció descolocarle, tal vez porque era una súplica en toda regla.

-Podría matarte-me aclaró sin rodeos-podría acabar con tu vida aquí mismo y estaría en mi derecho porque es nuestro territorio. Podrías ser una amenaza para mi y mi familia.

-Sabes que no...lo soy.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes?-en su voz había un tinte de curiosidad.

-Puedes...puedes matarme si quieres...Edward...puedes si quieres...si eres tu...

Me soltó. Su rostro mostraba un completo desconcierto. Lamenté la separación, porque el frío de mi cuello pronto volvió a la elevada temperatura normal.

-Eso es una estupidez-sonrió como cansado y su furia parecía haberse disipado-¿por qué estás aquí?

Me daba vergüenza. No sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta porque sonaría como colegiala enamorada y con él tenía una ventaja.

_-Necesitaba estar cerca de ti. Oler tu aroma aunque fuera. A esta distancia me llegaba sutilmente y era lo bastante lejos de tu casa como para que no os molestara. Necesitaba sentir tu presencia._

**POV. Edward**

¿Estar cerca de mi?¿enserio?. Lo peor es que no podía discutir su sinceridad. Ni a palos podría deshacerme de Jacob Black. Ni...

No sé por qué hice lo que hice. No sé si fueron sus palabras o su reacción ante mi comportamiento. No sé qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero cuando quise percatarme, mis manos estaban actuando por su cuenta. Si quería que se fuera, aquella era una forma y mi subconsciente debió de haberlo sabido.

Eso lo mantendría a raya.

Los ojos de Jacob parecían a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. Había enmudecido e incluso sentí como dejaba de respirar. Pero supongo que lo inesperado de mi acción no era para menos.

En un momento me quité la camisa blanca de algodón egipcio que llevaba puesta y se la tendí- llévatela.

El chico estaba absorto. Me miraba a los ojos y al pecho desnudo a intervalos irregulares. Estaba ruborizado, pero dado el tono rojizo de su piel, era difícil de demostrar salvo que escuchase sus pensamientos. Empezó a temblar, pero no para entrar en fase. Parecía inseguro, así que hice un ademán con el brazo que sujetaba la prenda para verificar mis palabras. No había oído mal, se la estaba dando.

Titubeante, la cogió.

-No entiendo...-la sujetó con las yemas de dos dedos, como si temiera tocarla demasiado y romperla con sus grandes manos.

-¿No querías mi olor?, ahí lo tienes. Llévatela y lárgate.

-¿Me la das?-sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Si. Vete.

Contempló la camisa en sus manos, algo incrédulo aún. Asintió con la cabeza, volvió a mirar mi torso descubierto y echó a correr.

Fue un alivio descubrir que aunque las horas pasaran, Jacob no volvería ese día. Jasper y Emmett zanjaron su apuesta, y el primero había tenido que pagarle al otro porque había perdido. El licántropo se había marchado y esperaba que por bastantes días.

Pero estaba en un error.

Al día siguiente llegó el sábado y Alice, Esme y yo decidimos salir de caza. Si iba temprano, podría aprovechar después para ir a casa de Bella. Charlie solía ir a pescar los fines de semana y la dejaba sola casi todo el día, lo cual era bueno para nosotros. Y como siempre, fuimos muy rápidos y llegamos a casa antes del mediodía, pero, por extraño que pareciera, teníamos visita.

Un desconocido, para mi, Ford negro desvencijado estaba aparcado enfrente de la entrada. Olía demasiado a lobo y me temí lo peor. Olía a Jacob y a algunos más que no era capaz de distinguir.

Me adelanté a mi hermana y a mi madre y fui el primero en cruzar el umbral. El aroma que me dio de lleno en el rostro no era del pequeño Black, pero si era de un lobo.

Tres hombres y una mujer estaban sentados en el sofá del salón. Uno de ellos en su propia silla de ruedas, y me echó una intensa mirada en cuanto me vio. Era Billy Black, el padre de Jacob. Lo supe al instante.

-Oh, Edward- Carlisle era el que les había recibido y hablaba con ellos. Me di cuenta de que me estaban esperando porque se habían quedado en súbito silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté aunque con un ligero tono descortés. No me esperaba a esas personas allí. El más joven no despegaba sus ojos de mi, me examinaba y eso me ponía nervioso.

-Te presento a Billy Black, al señor Quil Ateara- era el más anciano, tenía un aspecto frágil y el cabello blanco- Sue Clearwater- la única mujer- y Sam Uley- el más joven y el que me analizaba a cada segundo. El líder de la manada-son los miembros del consejo de la tribu Quileute- Carlisle sonreía, sentía una gran curiosidad de por qué esas cuatro personas estaban en nuestra casa y entonces comprendí que no le habían contado nada hasta que yo no aparecí. Pero no tuve que pensar demasiado para saber lo que querían.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo-dijo Sam. Yo seguía de pie, en la entrada de la sala. Me acerqué un poco más y Carlisle nos dejó a solas. Pero sabía que todos estarían escuchando nuestra conversación en algún lugar de la casa. Intrigados.

-¿De qué?-preferí fingir ignorancia. Era lo mejor.

-Ya sabemos que te ha pillado por sorpresa nuestra visita...

-Edward, puede llamarme Edward- dije a la mujer que parecía nerviosa de pronto. Era la que menos me miraba. El anciano, por el contrario, era el que más curiosidad sentía hacia mi.

-Hemos venido por Jacob- dijo Billy harto de titubeos innecesarios. Estaba claro que conocía mis cualidades psíquicas y aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Por la imprimación-dije. Si había que ir al grano, no sería yo quien me fuera por la tangente. Escuché una inevitable exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Alice desde la cocina.

-Entiende que es algo que nunca ha pasado, Edward. Nunca ha habido ningún miembro de nuestra tribu e inclusive de ninguna otra que haya imprimado en un vampiro-siguió Billy, dejando claro que era el jefe y portavoz de aquel grupo.

-Ya lo suponía. No debieron venir para decirme algo así.

-Debíamos venir para hablar del tratado-continuó el anciano de cabellos blancos-esto cambia las cosas señor Cullen- dijo severo. Me escudriñaba con la mirada, pero como un niño que recibe un juguete nuevo y quiere averiguar cómo funciona, no con odio o desprecio.

-Hemos estado hablando. Sabemos que vuestra familia es distinta a las otras y hasta este momento nunca nos han demostrado lo contrario- Billy recuperó su turno-pero nuestra tribu tiene sus leyendas, los temores no se pueden quitar de un día para otro, ni podemos cambiar las ideas inculcadas. Forman parte de lo que somos y lo respetamos-se expresaba como todo un líder-pero haremos una excepción contigo Edward Cullen.

-Te dejaremos cruzar nuestras tierras-aclaró Sam al ver mi cara de desconcierto- podrás ir a la reserva. Nadie te hará daño, nadie te lo impedirá. Desde el día en que Jacob imprimó...pasaste a formar parte de los nuestros. Serás bienvenido.

Resultaba difícil creer que ese hombre estuviera pronunciando aquellas palabras, incluso él parecía turbado por ello.

-No se me ha perdido nada allí. No os preocupéis-no medí mis palabras y el rostro de Billy se descompuso-lo lamento-le dije-pero yo no quiero a Jacob. No siento lo mismo y nunca lo sentiré.

-En un caso normal...eso sería suficiente-dijo el anciano a modo de advertencia-pero el caso de Jacob es especial. Normalmente, cuando una imprimación rechaza a un licántropo, éste cae en tal estado de depresión que termina por acabar con su propia vida, solo se han dado dos casos a lo sumo, pero...Jacob es el bisnieto de Ephraim Black, el anterior líder de nuestra tribu. Tiene alma de Alfa, y eso significa que aunque le rechaces, seguirá queriéndote. Seguirá buscándote. Seguirá luchando por ti, viviendo por ti y...muriendo por ti.

-¿Me están diciendo que tendré que soportar la presencia de Jacob como mi sombra durante el resto de mi existencia?¿tengo que recordaros que quiero a Bella Swan y ahora Jacob le mira como si fuera la persona que más odia sobre la faz de la tierra?¿están al tanto de todo lo que he tenido y que tengo que pasar para mantenerla a salvo como para ahora tener que ocuparme de algo más?

-El problema está...-Sam se puso nervioso-en que Jacob, al tener alma de Alfa...-eso tocaba un tema personal y saltaba a la vista-te considera suyo. Para él, para el lobo que hay en el, ha encontrado lo que le completa. Ha encontrado algo difícil de hallar, algo que algunos no encuentran jamás. No va a rendirse. Un Alfa necesita a su imprimación más que nadie para sentirse lleno. Pleno. No será feliz hasta que estés con el.

Aquello era inaudito. Podía escuchar en mi cabeza los incesantes _por favor_ que rondaban la mente de Billy. Quería a su hijo y no podía culparle por ello. Pero ya no me sentía con ánimo de seguir esa conversación y ellos parecieron notarlo, por lo que se marcharon.

Les acompañé a todos a la puerta y salieron, salvo Sam, que se giró para hablarme una vez más.

-¿No sentiste nada Edward?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No sentiste nada cuando Jacob se imprimó?

-¿Qué debía sentir?

-No sé...supongo que nada...eres un vampiro...pero cuando yo imprimé...Emily me dijo que sintió algo. Como si mi alma y la suya se hubieran conectado o algo así. Como si hubiera encontrado algo tanto tiempo perdido. Ella también sentía que le faltaba algo hasta que la encontré.

-Yo no tengo alma-aclaré con brusquedad.

Los días continuaron su curso natural. A los tres días, Jacob volvió. La camisa ya había perdido mi aroma y se había impregnado con el suyo, así que volví a darle otra y esta vez era una de las que tenía en un cajón. Y gracias a la falta de sueño, descubrí algo que me ayudaría a poner tierra de por medio, al menos durante un par de días y además mantener a mi novia a salvo. Los vales de viaje que Carlisle y Esme le habían regalado a Bella en su anterior cumpleaños. Ese fin de semana, iríamos a Florida a ver a Renée y podría despejar mi mente de Forks, los asesinatos de Seattle, Victoria y lo referente a Jacob Black.

_Continuará..._


	3. Puro chantaje

**Puro chantaje**

**POV. Edward**

-Si te pido que hagas algo, ¿confiarás en mi?-pregunté a Bella en el coche mientras la llevaba al instituto el lunes a primera hora.

-Eso depende-dijo ella desconfiada.

Aparqué en una de las plazas libres, apagué el motor y la miré, tenso.

-Quiero que te quedes en el coche-pedí-quiero que esperes aquí hasta que regrese a por ti.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-en cuanto miró por el parabrisas, supe que lo había visto. Allí parado, junto a su moto negra aparcada sobre la acera. Sobresalía por encima de los demás rostros pálidos. Vestía una ajustada camiseta negra de manga corta, aunque el día fuera en apariencia frío y unos vaqueros rasgados y manchados de grasa. Mostraba una actitud tranquila, pero yo sabía lo que se cocía en su mente. Quería venganza. Venganza por haberme marchado el fin de semana sin decirle ni una palabra. Por haber puesto tantos kilómetros de distancia entre él y yo. Sabía que había vuelto a rondar por mi casa dado que Emmett me había puesto al tanto. Pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de llegar a una cosa así-no me voy a quedar en el coche-dijo Bella en sus trece, cabezota como era.

Suspiré derrotado-bien...acabemos con esto de una vez.

El rostro de Jacob se endureció en cuanto Bella y yo nos bajamos del coche y ella unió su mano con la mía. Y para colmo, los estudiantes de alrededor parecían haberse percatado de que algo raro sucedía. Aquel chico no era un alumno más y tenía pinta de problemático. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente a el, puse a Bella a mi espalda, como había hecho en bosque. No podía pasar por alto sus pensamientos hostiles hacia ella.

-Si querías hablar con Bella, podrías haberla llamado-dije molesto.

-Lo siento-dijo el, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquello era una mentira como una casa-no estaba seguro de que hubieseis vuelto de Florida- _embustero_.

-Podríamos hablar en otro momento. Las clases van a empezar.

-¿Por qué no ahora?-iba a acercarse, pero la mirada que le lancé se lo impidió-será rápido.

-Ya sé lo que has venido a decir. Mensaje entregado. Considéranos advertidos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-me preguntó Bella.

-¿No se lo has dicho a ella?-la sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó. Era buen actor desde luego.

-Por favor, déjalo ya Jacob- pedí en tensión.

-¿Qué es lo que no sé Edward?-ahora la que empezaba a molestarse era Bella. Justo lo que aquel insoportable perro había venido a provocar. Una pelea entre los dos. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Jacob con la mandíbula apretada de la rabia-¿Jake?

-¿No te ha dicho que ese...hermano gigante que tiene cruzó la línea el sábado por la noche?-había sarcasmo en sus palabras- Paul estaba totalmente en su derecho de...

-¡Era tierra de nadie!-interrumpí. Tuve que cerrar los puños y respirar hondo un par de veces para no partirle la cara allí mismo.

-Sabes que tu hermano no tiene permitido entrar en la reserva. Él no-aclaró con media sonrisa asomándole en los labios.

-¿Emmett y Paul?-Bella estaba llevando a cabo sus propias cavilaciones-¿qué pasó?¿es que se han enfrentado?¿por qué?¿está herido Paul?

-No hubo lucha-dije para calmarla-nadie salió herido. No te inquietes.

-No le has contado nada en absoluto, ¿a que no?-Jacob ahora sonreía triunfante. _Objetivo conseguido, _pensó fugazmente.

-Vete ya-espeté.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Le miré en silencio. Deseaba que tuviera el mismo don que yo para poder decirle todo lo que pensaba sin tener que abrir la boca, pero por mi actitud, tenía que saber perfectamente que había metido la pata. Estaba convencido de que la furia llameaba en mis ojos. Estábamos en silencio y podía escuchar a los estudiantes de alrededor. Hacían apuestas entre ellos a ver quién ganaría a quién en una pelea entre Jacob y yo. Alucinante. Había quienes tenían la desfachatez de apostar por él.

-Ella ha vuelto a por mi-el resuello de Bella me hizo salir del estado en el que me encontraba. Se había dado cuenta ella sola de lo que ocurría. Siempre tan intuitiva.

Le acaricié la espalda a modo de consuelo, ignorando el paso hacia adelante que había dado Jacob- no pasa nada-le dije-nunca dejaré que se te acerque, no pasa nada. ¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta chucho?-le cuestioné a regañadientes.

-¿No crees que Bella tiene derecho a saberlo?-seguía con lo mismo y me harté. Me aparté de Bella y me acerqué a Jacob en un visto y no visto. Su abrasador aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, así que yo apostaba a que el mío hacía lo mismo en el suyo. Se quedó estupefacto cuando le cogí del cuello de la camisa evitando por todos los medios que mi desmedida fuerza se la rasgara y quedara en evidencia frente al público.

-Ya basta Jacob- estábamos lo bastante cerca el uno del otro como para poder hablar en voz baja y que él me escuchara, pero Bella no-déjate de juegos. Para. Ella no se va a enfadar porque lo hice para protegerla. Déjalo de una vez.

-Con una condición...-habló con la misma intensidad que yo. Seguro que vistos desde fuera, parecía que ambos íbamos a partirnos la cara a porrazos. Estando con Jacob comprendía por qué Alice no era capaz de ver a los licántropos en sus visiones. Eran demasiado imprevisibles. Criaturas capaces de pensar una cosa y al segundo otra diferente-pasa un día conmigo.

-¿Qué?-parecía un chiste, pero no reí.

-Me lo debes. Te fuiste sin decírmelo.

-Tú no eres quien para que yo...

-Me lo debes-pronunciaba las palabras con una convicción tan poderosa que era difícil rebatirle. _No tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasé. _Me sujetó del cuello del abrigo y me miró fijamente, por si veía alguna reacción por mi parte que le indicara que le estaba oyendo. _Casi me vuelvo loco cuando supe que te habías marchado y yo sin poder seguirte. Sin saber si te podía pasar algo._ _Bastante duro era saber que te ibas con ella, los dos solos. Me lo debes Edward Cullen. Mi vida depende de la tuya. Dame tu día de mañana. _

Asentí sin todavía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, y sin ser consciente aún de por qué le seguía el juego. Aparté las manos de su camisa justo a tiempo de escuchar una voz a nuestras espaldas. La del director Greene.

-Ah, señor Cullen. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?¿algún problema?

-Ninguno, señor Greene- puse mi mejor sonrisa inocente-íbamos ya de camino a clase.

-Excelente. Creo que no conozco a su amigo-el director miró a Jacob y enseguida pensó que era un tipo peligroso-¿es usted un estudiante del centro?

-No-él solo sonreía con suficiencia. Estaba pagado de si mismo. Había conseguido su objetivo y además se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-Entonces le sugiero que se marche de la propiedad de la escuela rápido, jovencito, antes de que llame a la policía.

Sonreí ante la idea de Jacob en una celda. No duraría mucho allí. Seguro.

-Sí, señor-dijo. Hizo un absurdo saludo militar antes de montarse en su moto y puso pies en polvorosa.

Y por todo eso...ahora estaba yo donde estaba. En la línea divisoria entre su territorio y el nuestro. Habiendo hecho pellas en el instituto, sin haberle dado ninguna explicación a Bella y dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la razón por la cual había aceptado esa insensatez.

_Dame tu día de mañana. _Bufé. Un día más, un día menos. Si Jacob me dejaba en paz durante al menos una semana, le daría todos los días que quisiera.

**POV. Jacob**

Quería para mí su día completo y en cuanto despuntó el alba, ya yo estaba revoloteando inquieto por mi casa. Me había duchado, vestido, peinado, desayunado y todo eso antes de que Billy siquiera se hubiera despertado.

Paul y Jared eran los que habían patrullado los alrededores de la reserva esa noche, así que podía encontrármelos de un momento a otro, aunque esperaba que no se atrevieran a acercarse a nosotros. No me costó demasiado dejar que Sam me diera el día libre, siempre y cuando hiciese un turno doble cuando me volviera a tocar una ronda. Obviamente accedí en el acto.

Algo me impulsó a ir a aquel lugar. Conociendo a Edward, andaría desconfiado. No sería capaz de cruzar la línea pensando que cualquiera de nosotros le podría atacar de un momento a otro.

Y acerté.

Cuando llegué, mi vampiro andaba de un lado para otro con las manos a la espalda. Parecía meditar, o, lo más probable, se estaba arrepintiendo de estar allí. En cuanto captó mi olor, dirigió la vista hacia mi.

_Como me gustan esos ojos tan hipnóticos y únicos._

Con paso decidido, me acerqué a el.

-Buenos días, Edward- no podía evitar que una amplia sonrisa ocupase mi rostro-¿por qué no te acercas?-como yo sospechaba, no se fiaba de nosotros-no te pasará nada-le tendí la mano, manteniéndome en nuestro lado a propósito.

Él soltó un gruñido apenas perceptible y dio varios pasos hacia mi, ignorando mi mano. Supe que seguía sin fiarse del todo cuando detuvo sus andares y miró alrededor.

-Sígueme-solté. Si leía mi mente sabría que estábamos a salvo. Nadie se inventaba una imprimación para llevarse a un vampiro a territorio enemigo. Al menos, yo no.

Quería que viera como era mi vida. Mi casa, mi familia. Quería que conociera todo de mi, para que, con suerte, se sintiera mejor a mi lado e incluso pudiera llegar a sentir algo por mi. Sabía que era imposible que se olvidase de Bella, pero tenía que intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

En silencio, terminamos yendo a la playa, porque me parecía un buen lugar por donde empezar. Edward se notaba curioso. Miraba a todas partes y no daba muestras de estar aburriéndose o molesto, así que eso me dio ánimos.

Caminábamos cerca de la orilla, aunque no lo bastante como para que el agua nos rozara los pies, pero Edward se quitó sus, seguramente caros zapatos, para andar descalza a mi lado. Agradecí que todavía fuera temprano, porque el lugar se llenaría de miradas curiosas hacia nosotros, seguro.

-¿Sabes que ya no eres la novedad en mi manada?-no sabía qué decirle y no se me ocurrió otra cosa para romper el hielo.

-No-parecía muy relajado e incluso me dedicó una leve sonrisa que me dejó aturdido unos instantes.

-Quil, uno de mis mejores amigos, ya es uno de los nuestros.

-¿Quil Ateara?

-Si...¿le conoces?

-¿Ese hombre es tu mejor amigo?

-¿Hombre?-_¿qué dices?, es solo un chico de mi edad. _Entonces caí en la cuenta-ah, ¿conoces a su abuelo?

-Eso tiene más sentido. Sí.

-¿Cómo?-era raro que Edward conociera al abuelo de Quil.

-Vino a mi casa, con tu padre, Sue Clearwater y Sam Uley.

Tuve que detenerme-¿para qué?

-Para hablarme del tratado. De por qué podía entrar aquí a partir de ahora y de lo que suponía tu imprimación para ambos-decidí dejar el tema, era bastante vergonzoso, y él pareció entenderme y cambió el rumbo de la conversación-¿y cuál es la novedad?¿que es uno de los vuestros?

-No, que no solo es de los nuevos, sino que además se acaba de imprimar.

-Vaya...¿de un vampiro?

Reí y negué con la cabeza-no, pero ya es el cuarto que lo hace y en un tiempo récord.

-Ah.

-Además...de una persona muy peculiar-metí las manos en los bolsillos con ademán despreocupado. Quería hacerme el interesante para que él me preguntase, pero no obtuve el resultado esperado, por lo que continué sin más-fue increíble, porque Quil no había tenido tiempo para pasarse por casa de Emily. Emily es la imprimación de Sam.

-Ya, él me lo comentó.

-Genial...bueno, pues Emily tenía dos sobrinas que estaban de visita y...Quil conoció a Claire.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Que Claire tiene dos años.

Comenzó a chispear, pero a Edward no parecía molestarle a pesar de que sus ropas de marca empezaban a mojarse.

-¿Eso es posible?¿podéis imprimaros de niños?

-Sucede. Eso dicen las leyendas-cogí una piedra y la lancé con fuerza al agua.

-¿No es demasiado pequeña?-él ni siquiera estaba mirando mi hazaña, a pesar de que la piedra surcó la superficie del agua lo bastante como para merecerme un elogio.

-Quil no va a envejecer más. Solo ha de ser paciente durante unas décadas. No hay nada romántico en todo esto, no para Quil, aún no. Todavía no ha llegado al mismo punto...bueno, al mismo que yo. Quil será el mejor y el más tierno de los hermanos mayores que haya tenido un niño. No habrá criatura en este mundo más protegida que esa niñita. Luego, cuando crezca, ella necesitará un amigo. Él será el camarada más comprensivo, digno de confianza y responsable que cualquier otro que ella pueda conocer. Después, cuando sea adulta, serán tan felices como Emily y Sam. O Jared y Kim.

Le miré de reojo. Todo eso lo sentía yo por el. Podía ser su mejor amigo y su amante más entregado.

-¿Claire no tiene alternativa?¿no podéis deshaceros de la imprimación?

Eso me dolió. Fue como un puñetazo en las tripas.

-No. La imprimación no tiene cura...

-No quería decir eso. Pero me parece amor forzado, al menos para esa niña. Ese tal Quil se imprima de ella y ¿ya está?¿no podrá conocer a otros?

-No va a necesitarlo. ¿Por qué no iba a elegirlo a el?. Quil va a ser su compañero perfecto, y es como si lo hubieran creado sólo para ella.

-Si lo pintas así...-se agachó con tal gracilidad, que se notaba que no era humano. Cogió una piedra y la lanzó al agua también. Pero la suya se mantuvo haciendo florituras por la superficie mucho más tiempo que la mía.

_Impresionante. Es el ser más perfecto del planeta._

**POV. Edward**

Era agradable andar por la playa a pesar del sirimiri que se nos estaba echando encima. No me sorprendía que la conversación hubiera acabado girando en torno a la imprimación. Jacob de verdad creía en todo lo que decía. Tenía una fe absoluta en que él había sido hecho para mi. Pero yo no podía pensar de la misma manera. Éramos seres rivales, siempre había sido así. No se puede cambiar la naturaleza de algo tan fuerte, por mucho que alguien se empeñe.

Pero estar con Jacob a solas, sin Bella de por medio, me hacía ver que aunque el amor no formaba parte de mi ecuación, la amistad podría ser un buen resultado. Jacob era agradable, alegre hasta el punto de contagiarte, y no sé por qué, pero no me olía nada desagradable, a diferencia de Sam Uley o los demás que rondaban por la reserva, cuyos efluvios se extendían por doquier.

Lo malo de Jacob, es que cambiaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos en cuestión de segundos. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, me cogió la mano. El calor intenso de su piel en contraste con el frío helado de la mía era tan agradable que me dejó confuso. Fui consciente de la extraña electricidad que me recorría a través de la mano y se extendía hasta mi columna vertebral.

-Vamos a mi casa, quiero que veas algo-me dijo. El brillo en sus ojos le delataba. El hecho de que yo no le hubiera soltado la mano le hacía estar pletórico. Y yo no sabía porque no la había apartado de un tirón en cuanto me hubo tocado. Tal vez fuera esa electricidad tan perturbadora.

Y como autómata, me dejé llevar. Le había dado el día ¿no?. Iría a donde quisiera que fuese.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano. La gente de la reserva ya andaba de acá para allá con sus quehaceres, pero eso no quitaba que tuvieran tiempo para fijarse en mi. Sobretodo, porque era la persona con la piel más pálida que habían visto jamás.

La casa de Jacob era pequeña, de madera, con ventanas estrechas y pintada de un color rojo mate que la asemejaba a un granero diminuto, no obstante, se veía que era acogedora. Pensé que íbamos a entrar en ella porque además sabía que Billy estaba dentro, pero no fue así. Un grupo espeso de árboles y malezas ocultaba el garaje a la vista de la casa. El recinto en sí estaba formado por un par de grandes cobertizos prefabricados que habían sido adosados, tirando al suelo las paredes interiores. Bajo esta cubierta, pude contemplar un automóvil.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó él entusiasmado. Aproveché que iba a ojear el coche, para soltar su mano y girar alrededor de vehículo.

-Un Golf del 86, un clásico-mis palabras ensancharon su sonrisa.

-Lo reconstruí yo-estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté. Él se apoyó en la moto negra con la que había aparecido en el instituto, justo enfrente.

-No está nada mal-aprecié.

-Bueno...no se puede comparar con tu Volvo, pero...

-No lo compares Jacob. Éste lo has hecho tu con tus manos. Eso tiene más valor.

Ante mi comentario, Jacob sonrió tanto que parecía que terminaría rompiéndose las mejillas con el esfuerzo. Pero a los pocos segundos torció el gesto. No tardé en averiguar por qué.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se enderezó tan rápido, que la moto se tambaleó un poco y habría caído al suelo de no ser por la pata de cabra que la sostenía-os dejé bien claro a todos que no quería que ninguno apareciera por estos lares hoy.

-Lo siento Jake. Ya lo sé, pero es que...-el recién llegado parecía en un aprieto. No miraba a su amigo, sino que me lanzaba furtivas miradas a través de las ventanillas del coche, puesto que yo permanecí donde me había sentado.

-Vete- Jacob le cogió por el codo y le empujó para sacarlo sin esperar más explicaciones.

-No puedo Jake, me manda Emily. Quiere que vayas a su casa a comer. Vamos a ir todos.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no habría venido de no ser cierto.

-Vete...-ya estaba fuera del garaje, pero era muy reacio a ir más allá y Jacob se esforzaba.

-Vamos, no culpes a Emily por querer conocerle-eso me hizo sonreír.

-Ni de coña. Y menos con todos...

-No pasa nada, Jacob- me levanté y me acerqué a los chicos con rapidez. Los ojos oscuros del otro muchacho se abrieron ante la sorpresa-puedes ir a comer con tus amigos.

-No lo entiendes...-dijo avergonzado-quieren conocerte a ti...

-Si. En realidad todo esto es culpa de Jacob. Se pasa el tiempo pensando en ti. A todas horas. No hay manera de que pare y sentimos curiosidad-el chico extendió la mano hacia mi, amigable-soy Embry Call, uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob.

-Ex mejor amigo-corrigió Jacob molesto.

-Un placer-dije y devolví el saludo.

-Caray...-dijo al estrechar mi mano-que frío eres.

-Eso dicen.

-Lárgate Embry- Jacob estaba imaginando mil y un maneras de expulsar a su amigo de allí y ninguna era indolora.

-Vale, pero dime si vienes o no.

Jacob me miró, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre suplicantes y temerosos-¿te apetece?

-No me importaría.

-Genial- Embry echó a correr-nos vemos en un rato.

Tras un par de horas en el garaje hablando de coches y viendo el trabajo que Jacob había hecho bajo el capó de su Volkswagen. Fuimos a casa de la tal Emily.

No estaba muy lejos. Solo que algo apartada y cruzando un sendero. Era una casa diminuta, que en sus tiempos había sido gris. Con una ventana estrecha junto a la puerta, pintada de un azul descolorido; pero la jardinera que había bajo ella estaba llena de caléndulas amarillas y naranjas que brindaban al lugar un aspecto muy alegre.

Evité arrugar la nariz cuando sentí tantos olores lobunos procedentes de la zona. Bastante impregnados por todas partes. Pero fue como una bofetada. Preferí centrarme en las voces que se escuchaban. No era capaz de distinguir entre pensamientos o conversaciones a gritos.

Dejé que Jacob fuera delante. Subió el único escalón de la entrada y abrió sin llamar siquiera. Le seguí algo cohibido. Iba a entrar en la boca del lobo, literalmente.

El salón era cocina en su mayor parte, y además el hecho de estar tan llena de personas de semejante tamaño, hacía ver la casa más pequeña de lo que parecía por fuera. Jacob volvió a darme la mano y me acercó a una mujer que estaba tras la barra, junto al fregadero, sacando panecillos de un molde y colocándolos sobre una bandeja de papel. Era una chica joven, de piel cobriza y lustrosa, cabello largo, liso y negro como azabache. La parte derecha de su rostro, desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la barbilla, estaba surcada por tres gruesas cicatrices de color cárdeno, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que debían de haberse curado. Una de ellas deformaba las comisuras de su ojo derecho, que era oscuro y de forma almendrada, mientras que otra retorcía el lado derecho de su boca en una mueca permanente. No necesitaba una explicación de Jacob para saber lo que le había pasado a esa chica en la cara.

La cocina era un lugar acogedor y luminoso, con armarios blancos y el suelo de madera clara. Sobre la mesa redonda había un jarrón blanco y azul, de porcelana china envejecida, lleno de flores silvestres.

-Emily...-Jacob llamó su atención, porque parecía bastante metida en el trabajo de cocina.

-¡Jake!-se alegró mucho al verle.

-Aquí lo tienes. Éste es mi Edward...Edward Cullen- carraspeó nervioso esperando que no me hubiera dado cuenta de su aporte posesivo delante de mi nombre.

-Así que tú eres el chico vampiro-sonriente, se limpió las manos en un paño que le colgaba de la cintura, se acercó a mi y me abrazó afectuosa. Me pilló por sorpresa, lo reconozco.

-Y tú eres la chica lobo-dije yo también con una sonrisa y devolviéndole el abrazo algo apocado. Nadie se nos acercaba tanto al saber lo que éramos. Salvo Bella.

-¿Tenéis hambre?, porque Billy aún no ha llegado.

-¿Viene mi padre?

-Fue idea suya-secundó Emily que había vuelto a su tarea- Sam ha ido a buscarle.

-Como no...-Jacob no pareció sorprendido.

Alrededor de la mesa habían cuatro chicos, todos hablaban y reían animados. Uno de ellos era Embry. Parecían estar a sus anchas en aquella casa.

-Jacob, ya que estás aquí...pon orden. Haz que saquen la mesa fuera. Seremos demasiados para comer aquí dentro y aprovecharemos que ha dejado de llover-pidió Emily.

-¡Ya la habéis oído!-bramó Jacob dando palmadas como para meterles prisa, aunque los demás hicieron caso omiso de su petición y se burlaban de el.

-Quiere quedar como un mandamás solo porque está aquí su chico-dijo uno de ellos riéndose.

-Cállate Jared.

-Tienes razón. La sacaremos si nos apetece Jake, no para que te luzcas.

Jacob, apurado, se acercó a mi-esos imbéciles son Paul y Jared. A Embry ya le conoces...y aquel es Quil.

-Ya veo-me acerqué a la mesa, la cogí sin dificultad y yo mismo la saqué fuera sin que se me cayera ni el jarrón.

-¡Gracias Edward!-escuché gritar a Emily con un deje de diversión en la voz.

Jacob no tardó mucho en seguirme-les has dejado callados-se carcajeó. Tras él llegaron sus amigos, cargando cada uno con una silla.

-Solo queríamos fastidiar a Jake- me dijo Jared.

-Lo sé, pero no hacíais caso a la orden de una señorita-comenté. Jacob volvió dentro y reapareció con dos sillas más. Una de ellas la puso junto a mi.

-Eres todo un caballero- Emily quitó el jarrón y puso la bandeja con los panecillos en el centro de la mesa. Embry cogió uno y se lo metió entero en la boca-deja alguno para tus hermanos-regañó ella pegándole en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera antes de volver dentro.

-Cerdo-comentó Jared.

Me senté en la silla que Jacob me había traído, mientras él se colocaba lo más cerca posible de mi. Era divertido observar sus comportamientos. De verdad eran como una gran familia. De las normales, a su manera.

Sam apareció entonces, empujando la silla de Billy, que en su regazo llevaba una gran cacerola envuelta en papel de plata.

-¡Ha llegado la comida!-anunció el padre de Jacob.

-¿Qué nos traes?-preguntó Quil ansioso.

-He hecho mi receta ultra secreta de espaguetis con carne, transmitida de generación en generación.

Jacob bufó-la verdad, dudo que esa receta exista desde hace tanto.

-Que bien que ya estáis aquí- Emily salió hasta la puerta, llevaba en las manos un gran cuenco amarillo donde batía lo que me olía a huevos. Tenía remangada la camisa de color lavanda, y pude ver que las cicatrices se prolongaban por todo el brazo hasta llegar a la mano derecha.

-Emily- pronunció Sam con la voz cargada de amor. Dejó a Billy junto a Jacob a la mesa y se acercó a la chica. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus grandes manos. Se inclinó, besó primero las oscuras cicatrices de su mejilla derecha y después la besó en los labios.

-Eh, dejadlo ya-se quejó Jared- estoy comiendo.

-Entonces cierra el pico y come-le sugirió Sam mientras volvía a besar la boca de Emily.

-¡Puaj!-gruñó Embry.

-No iréis hacer lo mismo ¿no?-nos inquirió a Jacob y a mi, Paul.

-_Ojalá_-pensó Jacob ruborizándose de la cabeza a los pies. Yo sentí los ojos de Billy expectantes y fijos en mi. Relampagueaban al ver a su hijo sentado tan próximo a mi cuerpo. Se creaba unas falsas expectativas y sentí lástima por el. Jacob cogió dos panecillos y me tendió uno por cortesía. Lo rechacé con un movimiento de cabeza-¿cómo llevas lo de estar...aquí?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es raro...pero mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿No comes nada Edward?-Emily actuaba de anfitriona.

-Nada de lo que hay aquí, ¿a que no?-preguntó risueño Jared.

Sam se sentó al lado de Quil.

-Edward, ¿alguna novedad sobre Victoria?

Emily empezó a repartir platos y servía los espaguetis bañados en una chorreante salsa. Parecía que tenía seis manos en vez de dos.

-No ha vuelto, al menos Alice no la ha visto-respondí-pero volverá.

-¿Alice es esa hermana tuya que tiene visiones?-preguntó Quil.

-Veo...que la conoces.

-Es Jacob- aclaró Embry pinchando con el tenedor una albóndiga- sabemos todo lo que él sabe de ti. Cuando estamos en nuestra forma de lobo, somos capaces de oírnos los pensamientos. Bueno...como tu.

-¿No te saca de quicio oír pensamientos a todas horas?, es estresante-dijo Paul.

-A veces-admití.

-Oye, Victoria...-empezó a decir Jacob. Noté como le temblaba un poco la voz-pretende vengar a su pareja porque vosotros matasteis a la suya. Se supone que irá a por Bella...¿pero no querrá hacerte daño a ti también?

-Matando a Bella es como me haría daño. Quiere que yo sienta lo mismo que ella.

-Pues deja a Bella. Si ve que no te importa, pasará de ella y nos dejará en paz-apreció Embry. Se notaba que estaba de parte de su mejor amigo.

-No dejaré a Bella-aclaré. Demasiado brusco, porque Jacob bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Nosotros seguiremos peinando el perímetro, Cullen, no te preocupes. Si tu hermana ve algo, deberías avisarnos para estar en alerta también-concluyó Sam.

Devoraron en un tiempo récord la olla de espaguetis entera, los panecillos y la sartén de huevos que Emily trajo minutos después. Ella comió sentada en los muslos de Sam, mientras observaba a los chicos con gesto de cariño. Su expresión y pensamientos afirmaban a las claras que aquella era su familia.

En cuanto Jacob masticó y tragó el último bocado, me habló-¿nos vamos?, no quiero que se nos haga tarde.

Asentí y me puse en pie, pero los planes de Jacob cada vez se acercaban más a una cita en toda regla.

**POV. Jacob**

La comida en casa de Sam y Emily fue maravillosa.

Rodeado de mi manada, mi padre y Edward, me parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Un sueño en el que podía tocarle, en el que me dejaba cogerle de la mano sin rechazos y en el que toda la gente que yo quería le trataba como a uno más.

Nos subimos en mi Golf, yo iba de conductor y le llevé a Port Angeles. Al cine.

-¿Qué te apetece ver?-le pregunté una vez cerca de la taquilla. En realidad me daba igual la película que fuera, solo buscaba una excusa para poder mirarle durante casi dos horas. Y por qué no...actuar como si fuera una cita.

-Cualquiera-repasaba con la mirada los carteles que estaban en una pared a nuestra izquierda.

-¿Qué te parece, ''Punto de mira''?. Es de acción y hay golpes y...sangre. ¿Eso te supondría un problema?

Sonrió de medio lado- Jacob, nadie mejor que yo sabe que la sangre de las películas es falsa.

-De acuerdo-saqué mi cartera y le tendí un billete de diez dólares.

-¿Y esto por qué?

-No tengo la edad necesaria para ver esa película sin la compañía de un adulto. Dudo que a ti te pidan el carnet-s_é que tengo cuerpo de adulto, pero en mi cara aún quedan restos del niño que era. Hasta dentro de unos meses no terminaré de desarrollarme y aparentaré tener más de veinte._

Él no cogió mi dinero, pero fue a la taquilla y volvió a acercarse a mi con dos entradas en la mano. Me sentí fatal. Se supone que era una cita y que yo debía pagar al menos las entradas y de comprar palomitas me las comería yo solo, porque su dieta era diferente de la mía. Hice un puchero mientras una empleada nos rompía las entradas y pasamos a la sala.

_Genial_. Había mucha gente y nuestros asientos quedaban casi al fondo, en la parte de atrás.

-¿Va a matarme Billy por dejarte ver esta película?-me preguntó Edward con esa voz tan dulce suya haciendo que mi malestar se esfumase en el acto.

Ya habíamos ocupado nuestro sitio, pero continuaba entrando gente.

-No. Seguramente piense que mi plan de cine era para darnos el lote, no para ver la película.

_Ups. Demasiado sincero. _Pero Edward no dijo nada y respiré aliviado.

La película parecía ser lo que prometía. Escuchaba disparos, gritos y explosiones, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de Edward y de su rostro perfecto. A veces incluso sonreía y eso me llenaba de dicha.

-Oh, vamos...-musitó en un momento dado y me vi obligado a mirar a la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La sangre que le chorrea a ese del cuello llega a más de seis metros...¿a quién pretenden engañar?

Se rió entre dientes una vez más cuando el asta de una bandera dejó empalado a otro hombre en un muro de hormigón. Y después de eso, aunque yo no viera la película, empezaba a reírme con el.

_Qué bien me lo paso en su compañía. Aunque no haga nada. Aunque no hablemos. Su sola presencia me llena. _

Desde que había empezado la película, me adueñé del apoyabrazos que conectaba su lado con el mío. Dejé que mi mano descansara allí, con la palma hacia arriba, abierta y preparada. Quería volver a cogerle la mano y esperaba fervientemente la oportunidad de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero no me la daba y terminó doliéndome. Así que recordé esas películas cutres en las que el tipo bosteza y pasa el brazo por los hombros de la chica. _Estoy desesperado. Probaré cualquier cosa._

Me revolví incómodo en el asiento, como si me estuviera aburriendo o cansando. Miré a ambos lados, fingí un bostezo algo exagerado y..._hecho. _Ahí estaba mi brazo. Él no se quejó. Ni replicó. Suspiré con alivio y dejé que la posición de mi brazo fuera más natural. Cayendo sobre su hombro. Rozando la suave tela de su camisa con mis dedos. _Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para Jacob._

_Continuará..._


	4. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Conociendo a los Cullen**

**POV. Edward**

Salimos del cine en cuanto se encendieron las luces, al comienzo de los créditos.

Jacob se había pasado toda la película mirándome y pensando cosas sobre mí que apostaba ruborizarían a sus compañeros de manada la próxima vez que entrara en fase. Además estaba lo de pasarme el brazo por encima...no quería montar un espectáculo en mitad del cine y lo pasé por alto. Pero sólo por eso.

Al llegar a su coche le pedí las llaves y ésta vez fui yo al volante. Mucho mejor. Más veloz.

Yo había ido a su casa andando, así que en cuanto aparqué en su garaje, pensaba desaparecer. Ya era de noche, por lo que iba siendo hora de irme. Pero debía aclararle un par de cosas.

-Escúchame Jacob. Esto no ha sido una cita.

-Pero...

-No Jacob. Ya basta. Deja de pensar esas cosas. Acepté pasar el día contigo, pero eso no significa que quiera algo...más. Y te pido que me dejes tranquilo una temporada.

A pesar de su rostro contrariado, fue firme al hablar-no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes. Necesito tu cercanía. Incluso un día lejos de ti me parece un castigo...aunque supongo que mi presencia para ti tiene que ser un incordio...

Algo dentro de mi se rompió. Sabía que eso no podía ser posible, pero fue lo que noté en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Suspiré profundamente, abrí la puerta y salí del coche. Pero antes de alejarme...me incliné para que pudiera verme la cara, puesto que no se había movido del asiento del copiloto-olvida lo que te he dicho. Olvídalo todo-no sé que me pasaba con Jacob, pero verle tan triste, me dolía.

Su rostro se iluminó esperanzado-¿entonces fue una cita?

-Si...fue una cita-dije derrotado y me esfumé.

**POV. Jacob**

-Si...fue una cita-las palabras más maravillosas que me habían dicho nunca. Si algún día consiguiera un "_te quiero"_ de sus labios, podría morir tranquilo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, había desaparecido. Ni rastro de el. Salvo su aroma impregnado en el asiento del conductor.

No le había prometido nada, así que me sentía con pleno derecho de ir a su casa como estaba haciendo en ese momento, al día siguiente de nuestra estupenda cita. Pero no quería pasarme de la raya, así que mantuve mi distancia acostumbrada, aunque algunos pasos más cerca, porque su olor era más intenso cuanto menos metros ponía entre la vivienda y yo.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la húmeda hierba y no pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que tuve compañía.

Una mujer con los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que los de Edward salió de la casa, cruzó el porche y se me acercó. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, y vestía de manera informal, con colores claros.

Conforme más se me acercaba, su sonrisa era más pronunciada.

-Hola Jacob- dijo con voz amable. Sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas. Y a pesar de tener una apariencia de veintitantos años y un rostro blanco marfileño, su expresión de pronto me recordó a la de mi madre. Pero el aroma que me llegó de ella, me puso los pies en la tierra.

-Hola...ahm...

-Soy Esme Cullen. La madre de Edward.

Me puse en pie con rapidez y le tendí la mano. Ella la ignoró y me abrazó.

-Vaya...

-Si estás esperando a Edward, aún no ha vuelto del instituto. Pero puedes esperarle dentro-me señaló la casa y no supe qué decir. _¿Me estaba invitando a entrar?¿enserio?¿a mi?. _No tardé demasiado en asentir y seguirla.

La casa de Edward por fuera me parecía increíble...dado que aparentaba tener unos cien años, pero era atemporal y elegante. Pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Con tres pisos de altura, rectangular y bien proporcionada. Pero por dentro, era magnífica. Era muy luminosa, muy espaciosa y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividida en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. Mi casa parecía una caja de zapatos al lado de la suya. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho del río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

El padre de Edward, el doctor Carlisle parecía estar esperando para recibirme a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola.

Esme dejó la puerta de la entrada abierta y se lo agradecí en silencio, porque el olor que había en el lugar era demasiado molesto. Tenía que aprender a encontrar solo el aroma de Edward allí dentro y pasar por alto los demás. Difícil.

-Sé bienvenido, Jacob- me dijo el doctor rubio, cortés.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mi. Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

-Gracias, doctor Cullen.

-Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

-Carlisle- dije.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Siempre le había visto a cierta distancia, puesto que me criaron bajo la idea de que los Cullen, cuanto más lejos, mejor. Pero sabía que ese vampiro era diferente. Era un reputado médico en Forks, con lo que dejaba claro que no se alimentaba de pacientes. Además, era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine. Toda una celebridad en el hospital, seguro.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, Jacob- me dijo Esme.

-¿Está aquí Jacob?-Alice, la vampira con aspecto de duendecillo, apareció en lo alto de las escaleras. No la había vuelto a ver desde que se presentó en casa de Bella tiempo atrás creyendo que se había suicidado. Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez nívea, que llegó para detenerse delante de mí repentinamente y con elegancia-hola, Jacob- dijo, y se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Carlisle, Esme e incluso yo mismo, nos mostramos estupefactos.

Tras ella, bajando con lentitud, llegó un chico alto y delgado. Musculoso y con los cabellos color miel. Sentí una sensación de alivio y de repente me encontré muy a gusto a pesar del sitio en que me hallaba.

-Hola, Jacob. Soy Jasper Hale-_otro de los hermanos de Edward_. Pero éste, a diferencia de Alice, mantuvo las distancias conmigo. Aún así, no podía sentirme incómodo cerca de el. Recordé una antigua conversación con Bella. Éste era el que manipulaba las emociones. Todo tenía sentido.

-Hola, Jasper...me alegro de conoceros a todos. Tenéis una casa preciosa.

-Gracias. Estamos encantados de que estés aquí- Esme hablaba de forma tan maternal y sincera, que me la creí. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que faltaban otros dos hermanos. No pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor y mis ojos se posaron sobre el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. El piano. Esme se percató de mi atención y, señalando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me preguntó-¿tocas?

-No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso...¿es tuyo?

-No-se rió-¿no te ha dicho Edward que es músico?

-No...pero no me sorprende que sea suyo. Edward puede hacerlo todo, ¿no?-expliqué con convicción.

Jasper se rió con disimulo y Esme le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

-Le pediré que toque para ti cuando regrese-dijo ella. Y mi pecho se llenó de gozo.

-Me gustaría oírle tocar-admití. Aquello era genial. Ayer él en mi casa, y hoy yo en la suya.

-¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?-me preguntó la pizpireta Alice, que sin esperar respuesta, me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró escaleras arriba. Conforme subíamos, el olor a Edward aumentaba. _Estupendo. _

Acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subíamos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.

-La habitación de Rosalie y Emmett...el despacho de Carlisle...-hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando delante de las puertas-mi habitación y la de Jasper...-ella hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se rió entre dientes de mi expresión de asombro-puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.

No lo hice. De forma automática, alcé la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscuro revestimiento contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sentí curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

-Debe ser muy antigua-musité.

-Es del siglo XVI, a principio de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

-¿Por qué conserváis esto aquí?-me podía la curiosidad.

-Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carlisle. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del púlpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

Pasé un rato haciendo cálculos en mi memoria. La reliquia tendría unos trescientos setenta años. El silencio se prolongó mientras me esforzaba por asimilar la noción de tantísimos años.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Carlisle?

-Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo-contestó Alice. La miré con un millón de preguntas en los ojos y empezó un relato- Carlisle nació en Londres, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell- yo era pésimo en historia, pero sonaba a un tiempo muy, muy lejano-fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarle a él. Su padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. También creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos...y vampiros-me quedé aún mas quieto ante la mención de esas palabras. Estaba seguro de que lo había notado, pero continuó hablando sin pausa-quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar. Cuando Carlisle se hizo mayor, para su padre fue una decepción. Simplemente porque no se precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había.

Era impresionante escuchar aquello y además, Alice continuaba. Consciente de que me interesaba.

-Pero era persistente y mucho más inteligente que su padre. De hecho, localizó un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. La gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde Carlisle había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle. Al final, apareció uno. Debía ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Carlisle le oyó cómo avisaba a los otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío. La criatura les atacó. Primero se abalanzó sobre Carlisle, pero le plantó cara para defenderse y había otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejando a Carlisle sangrando en la calle-hizo una pausa. Intuí que estaba censurando una parte de la historia- Carlisle sabía lo que haría su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Carlisle actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se alejó a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Se ocultó en un sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido. Se dio cuenta de que se había ''convertido'' cuando todo terminó-me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿alguna pregunta?

-Unas cuantas-admití.

Eso pareció complacerla-en ese caso, vamos. Te lo voy a mostrar.

Me condujo de vuelta a la habitación que había identificado como el despacho de Carlisle. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante unos instantes.

-Adelante-nos invitó la voz de Carlisle.

Alice abrió la puerta de acceso a una sala de techos altos con vigas de madera y de grandes ventanales orientados hacia el oeste. Las paredes también estaban revestidas con paneles de madera más oscura que la del vestíbulo, allí donde ésta se podía ver, ya que unas estanterías, que llegaban por encima de mi cabeza, ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Contenían más libros de los que jamás había visto.

Carlisle se sentaba en un sillón de cuero detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba. Acababa de poner un marcador entre las páginas del libro que sostenía entre las manos. El despacho era idéntico a como yo imaginaba que sería el de un hombre de negocios.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?-nos preguntó en tono agradable mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Quería enseñar a Jacob un poco de tu historia-aclaró Alice, que seguía sujetándome de la muñeca.

-No pretendíamos molestarte-dije yo.

-En absoluto. ¿Por dónde vais a comenzar?

-Por los cuadros-dijo Alice y cogiéndome por los hombros me hizo girar para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acabábamos de entrar.

La pared hacia la que me había vuelto era diferente de las demás, ya que estaba repleta de cuadros enmarcados de todos los tamaños y colores. Unos muy vivos y otros apagados. Nada de estanterías. Busqué un motivo oculto común que diera coherencia a la colección, pero no encontré nada. Alice me arrastró hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, y me dejó delante de un pequeño óleo con un sencillo marco de madera. No figuraba entre los más grandes ni los más destacados. Pintado con diferentes tonos de sepia, representaba la miniatura de una ciudad de tejados muy inclinados con finas agujas en lo alto de algunas torres diseminadas. Un río muy caudaloso dominaba el primer plano.

-Londres hacia 1650-informó Alice.

-El Londres de mi juventud-añadió Carlisle a medio metro detrás de nosotros.

-¿Le vas a contar la historia?-la vampira puso un tono de voz infantil, como si ese fuera su modo de conseguir lo que quería sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Claro.

-Yo me la sé de memoria-dijo ella y salió de la habitación despidiéndose de mi con la mano.

Carlisle ocupó el lugar de Alice, a mi lado. Mientras yo no podía apartar la vista del cuadro.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?¿cuando supiste que te habías convertido?-pregunté curioso.

Su rostro estudió las pinturas y le miré para ver qué imagen atraía su interés. Se trataba de un paisaje de mayor tamaño y colores apagados, una pradera despejada a la sombra de un bosque con un pico escarpado a lo lejos.

-Cuando supe que me había convertido...me rebelé contra mi condición. Intenté destruirme, pero eso no es fácil de conseguir-admitió en baja voz.

-¿Cómo?

-Me arrojé desde grandes alturas, e intenté ahogarme en el océano. Pero en esa nueva vida, era joven y muy fuerte. Aún a día de hoy, me resulta sorprendente como fui capaz de resistir el deseo...de alimentarme...cuando era aún tan inexperto. El instinto es más fuerte en ese momento y lo arrastra todo, pero sentía tal repulsión hacia lo que era, que tuve la fuerza para intentar matarme de hambre.

-¿Es eso posible?

-No, hay muy pocas formas de matarnos, como ya sabrás-abrí la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Carlisle comenzó a hablar antes de que lo pudiera hacer-de modo que mi hambre crecía y al final me debilité. Me alejé cuanto pude de toda población humana al detectar que mi fuerza de voluntad también se estaba debilitando. Durante meses, vagabundeé de noche en busca de los lugares más solitarios. Hasta que una noche, una manada de ciervos cruzó junto a mi escondrijo. La sed me había vuelto tan salvaje que los ataqué sin pensarlo. Recuperé las fuerzas y comprendí que había una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que temía ser. ¿Acaso no había comido venado siendo humano?, podía vivir sin ser un demonio y de nuevo...me hallé a mi mismo. Comencé a aprovechar mejor mi tiempo que ahora era ilimitado. Estudiaba de noche. Me marché a Francia a nado...

-¿Nadaste hasta Francia?

-Nadar es fácil para nosotros. Porque técnicamente, no necesitamos respirar.

-¿No necesitáis respirar?

-No, no es una necesidad.

-¿Cuánto podéis aguantar?

-Supongo que indefinidamente, no lo sé. Pero la privación del sentido del olfato resulta un poco incómoda-respondía pacientemente a todas mis preguntas y era de agradecer-bueno, continuemos...me marché a Francia- hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la historia.

Con gesto pensativo, fijó la mirada en otra pintura, la de mayor colorido y de marco más lujoso, y también el más grande. Personajes llenos de vida, envueltos en túnicas onduladas y enroscadas en torno a grandes columnas en el exterior de balconadas marmóreas, llenaban el lienzo. No sabía si representaban figuras mitológicas o si los personajes que flotaban en las nubes de la parte superior tenían algún significado bíblico.

-Nadé hasta Francia y continué por Europa y sus universidades-siguió explicando-de noche estudié música, ciencias, medicina y encontré mi vocación y penitencia en salvar vidas-ante sus palabras, no pude sino sentir un repentino y fuerte respeto por el hombre que estaba junto a mi, contándome su vida-necesité dos siglos de atormentadores esfuerzos para perfeccionar mi autocontrol. Ahora soy prácticamente inmune al olor de la sangre humana y puedo hacer el trabajo que tanto adoro sin sufrimiento. Obtengo una gran paz de espíritu en el hospital...-se quedó con la mirada ausente durante bastante tiempo. De repente, pareció recordar su intención y dio unos golpecitos en la enorme pintura que teníamos delante con el dedo-estudié en Italia cuando descubrí que allí había otros vampiros. Eran mucho más civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas londinenses.

Rozó a un cuarteto relativamente sereno de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un balcón que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudié al grupo con cuidado y, con una risa de sorpresa, reconocí al hombre de cabellos dorados que se hallaba entre ellos. El propio Carlisle.

-Mis amigos fueron una gran fuente de inspiración para Francesco Solimena- explicó-a menudo los representaba como dioses. Aro, Marco, Cayo-dijo conforme iba señalando a los otros tres, dos de cabellos negros y uno de cabellos canos-los patrones nocturnos de las artes.

-¿Qué fue de ellos?-pregunté con la yema de los dedos inmóvil en el aire a un centímetro de las figuras de tela.

-Siguen ahí, como llevan haciendo desde hace quién sabe cuántos milenios. Solo estuve con ellos por un breve lapso de tiempo, apenas unas décadas. Admiraba profundamente su amabilidad y su refinamiento, pero persistieron en su intento de curarme de aquella aversión a nuestra ''fuente natural de alimentación''. Ellos intentaron persuadirme y yo a ellos, en vano. Llegados a este punto, decidí probar suerte en el Nuevo Mundo. Soñaba con hallar a otros como yo. Estaba muy solo...transcurrió mucho tiempo sin que encontrara a nadie, pero podía interactuar entre los confiados humanos como si fuera uno de ellos porque los monstruos se habían convertido en tema para los cuentos de hadas. Y comencé a practicar la medicina. Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Chicago cuando golpeó la pandemia de gripe. Le había estado dando vueltas durante varios años y casi había decidido actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compañero, lo crearía; pero dudaba si hacerlo o no, porque ni yo mismo estaba totalmente seguro de cómo me había convertido. Además, me había jurado no arrebatar la vida de nadie de la misma manera que me la habían robado a mi. Estaba en ese estado de ánimo, cuando encontré a Edward- sentí que clavaba la mirada en mi, pero era normal, porque me había tensado al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Tú...tú convertiste a Edward?-seguía mirando el cuadro, pero ya no lo veía. _¿Iba a contarme la historia de Edward también?. _Supliqué a todos los dioses que conocía, que así fuera.

-Fue su madre la que me decidió-su voz se convirtió en un susurro y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Su madre?-suponía que los padres de Edward habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo, lo había dado por hecho. Pero al parecer Carlisle los recordaba con claridad.

-Si. Su nombre era Elizabeth- pude escuchar a la perfección el sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas- Elizabeth Masen. Su padre, que también se llamaba Edward, no llegó a recobrar el conocimiento. Murió en la primera oleada de gripe. Pero Elizabeth estuvo consciente casi hasta el final. Edward se le parece mucho, tenía el mismo extraño tono broncíneo de pelo y sus ojos eran del mismo color verde.

-¿Edward también tenía los ojos verdes?-murmuré mientras intentaba imaginarlo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sé por qué.

-Si...-los ojos color ocre de Carlisle habían retrocedido cien años en el tiempo- Elizabeth se preocupaba de forma obsesiva por su hijo. Perdió sus propias oportunidades de sobrevivir por cuidarle en su lecho de muerte. Yo esperaba que él muriera primero, ya que estaba mucho peor que ella. Cuando le llegó su final, fue muy rápido. Ocurrió justo después del crepúsculo, cuando yo llegaba para relevar a los doctores que habían estado trabajando todo el día. En primer lugar me fui a comprobar el estado de Elizabeth y su hijo, con quienes me sentía emocionalmente ligado, algo siempre peligroso para nosotros si se tiene en cuenta la fragilidad de la naturaleza humana. Me di cuenta a primera vista de que ella tenía muy mal aspecto. La fiebre campaba a sus anchas y su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para seguir luchando. Sin embargo, no parecía tan débil cuando me clavó los ojos desde la cama. _¡Sálvelo!_-me ordenó con voz ronca, la única que su garganta podía emitir ya. _Haré cuanto me sea posible_-le prometí al tiempo que le tomaba la mano. Tenía tanta fiebre que ella probablemente no sintió la gelidez antinatural de la mía. Su piel ardía, por lo que todo debía de parecer frío al tacto. _Ha de hacerlo_-insistió mientras me aferraba con tanta fuerza que me pregunté si, después de todo, conseguiría sobrevivir a la crisis. Sus ojos eran duros como piedras, como esmeraldas. _Debe hacer cuanto esté en su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward._

Le debía a esa mujer y a Carlisle que Edward hubiera entrado en mi vida. De no ser por ambos, él no existiría, habría muerto por esa gripe. Sentí como el nudo de mi garganta se apretaba más.

-Esas palabras me amedrentaron-continuó Carlisle- me miraba con aquellos ojos penetrantes y por un momento estuve seguro de que ella conocía mi secreto. Entonces, la fiebre venció y nunca recobró el conocimiento. Murió una hora después de haberme hecho esa petición. Yo había sopesado durante décadas la posibilidad de crear un compañero, alguien que pudiera conocerme de verdad, más allá de lo que fingía ser, pero no podía justificarme a mí mismo el hacer a otros lo que me habían hecho a mi. Y era obvio que al agonizante Edward le quedaban unas pocas horas de vida, y junto a él yacía su madre, cuyo rostro no conocía la paz ni siquiera en la muerte, al menos no del todo...

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo entero. Carlisle lo contaba todo con tal nitidez, que era incapaz de no imaginarlo. Cada detalle. Elizabeth Masen muerta. La fiebre que consumía a Edward mientras se le escapaba la vida con cada tictac del reloj...

La voz de Carlisle me devolvió al despacho-las palabras de Elizabeth aún resonaban en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía adivinar lo que yo podía hacer?¿querría alguien realmente una cosa así para su hijo?...miré a Edward, que conservaba la hermosura a pesar de la gravedad de su enfermedad. Había algo puro y bondadoso en su rostro. Era la clase de rostro que me hubiera gustado que tuviera mi hijo...Después de todos aquellos años de indecisión, actué por puro impulso. Llevé primero el cuerpo de la madre a la morgue; luego, volví a recogerle a él. Nadie se dio cuenta de que aún respiraba. No había manos ni ojos suficientes para estar ni la mitad de pendientes de lo que necesitaban los pacientes. La morgue estaba vacía, de vivos, al menos. Le saqué por la puerta trasera y le llevé por los tejados hasta mi casa. No estaba seguro de qué debía hacer. Opté por imitar las mismas heridas que yo había recibido hacía ya tantos siglos en Londres. Después, me sentí mal por eso. Resultó más doloroso y prolongado de lo necesario. A pesar de todo, no me sentí culpable. Nunca me he arrepentido de haber salvado a Edward.

-¿Aún no habéis acabado?-el pelo corto y rebelde de Alice asomó por la puerta, para después dar paso a su curiosa cara-¿has ido año por año Carlisle?

-Ya hemos terminado-dijo el vampiro rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro. La recién llegada había roto la atmósfera.

-Entonces vamos a seguir el tour-dijo ella volviendo a cogerme por la muñeca y sacándome de allí-seguro que estás deseando esta parte.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, nos habíamos detenido frente la última puerta del vestíbulo. No necesité más que un segundo para adivinar lo que había detrás de ella aunque estuviera cerrada. El cielo. Olía maravillosamente y estaba claro el porqué.

-Su habitación...-incluso me temblaron un poco las piernas. Afortunadamente la vampira me tenía bien sujeto.

Alice asintió sonriente y abrió la puerta.

La habitación de Edward tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía ser de vidrio. Tomé nota mentalmente para saber hacia qué ventana debía acercarme la próxima vez que rodease la casa. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto de Edward estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón, había un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

-¿Para conseguir buena acústica?-aventuré. Alice solo asintió.

-Puedes esperarle aquí si quieres-podía intuir el doble sentido de sus palabras. Ni esperó mi réplica. Se esfumó.

Me quedé allí parado en medio de la habitación durante varios minutos. Temía acercarme a cualquier cosa, ser demasiado rudo y romperla. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Pero era maravilloso estar allí. Olía a Edward por todos y cada uno de los rincones. Apostaba lo que fuera, a que en este lugar, podría dormir perfectamente toda la noche. A pierna suelta y sin ningún tipo de perturbación aunque fuera sobre la mullida alfombra. Para mi, era el paraíso.

Al acercarme al reproductor de música, me tomé la libertad de coger el mando y encenderlo. La suave música de jazz sonaba como si el grupo estuviera conmigo en la habitación. Y me paseé frente a los estantes, ojeando su alucinante colección de música.

-¿Cómo los clasificará?-me pregunté a mi mismo mientras doblaba el cuello para leer las letras de las carátulas.

-Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año-la voz de Edward me pilló por sorpresa. Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y apuesto a que le hizo gracia descubrir como mi corazón dejó de latir unos instantes al descubrirle allí. Tan fuerte era su olor en ese cuarto, que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en casa-baja-ordenó en tono suave y se marchó a la planta de abajo.

Apagué la música y bajé a zancadas. Me sentía avergonzado. Me había pillado in fraganti. Agradecí que no tuviera cama porque sino me habría encontrado olisqueando su almohada.

Edward me esperaba en el recibidor.

-¿Quieres qué...?-_¿me vaya?_, iba a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

-Esme me ha dicho que quieres escucharme-señaló en piano y me ruboricé más. No parecía molesto, pero tampoco feliz. No sabía cómo tomarme aquello. Esme apareció entonces.

-No se hable más-la mujer empujó a Edward hacia el piano y lo sentó en la butaca. Vi que venía a por mi y dejé que me sentara a su lado, en el mismo asiento. Pegado a Edward. Él me dedicó una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas.

Sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierto del asombro. A mi espalda oí risas en voz baja ante mi reacción. No podía girarme de lo alucinado que estaba, pero apostaba a que eran Alice y Jasper.

Edward me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Tocaba como conducía, sin mirar y de forma sublime.

-¿Te gusta?¿o esperabas otra cosa?-preguntó. _¿Enserio?, todo lo que haces me gusta, Edward. Eres mi imprimación y eres increíble e impresionante para mi._ Quise decirle, pero había público.

-¿Tú has escrito esto?

Asintió-es la favorita de Esme- cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza-¿qué ocurre?

-Me siento extremadamente insignificante.

El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave.

-Tú inspiraste ésa-aclaró Esme y pude notar como Edward le lanzaba una mirada asesina desde su posición-no lo niegues Edward. La compusiste anoche. Después de salir con Jacob.

-Eso no tuvo nada que ver-dijo él. Pero sus ojos no se despegaron de las teclas durante un buen rato. Yo estaba deslumbrado. Las palabras de Esme resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez. _¿Empezaba a hacerme más ilusiones de las que debería?_-les gustas-me dijo Edward- sobretodo a Esme. Creen que tú me harás muy feliz. Eres como nosotros. Un condenado. Alice está eufórica. Sobretodo ahora que...-se detuvo como si hubiera hablado de más.

-Les gusto a ellos, pero ¿a ti?-si le perturbó o no mi pregunta, no dio muestra de ello.

Continuó tocando sin decir nada. Como si nunca le hubiera formulado la cuestión en si. Mi canción, _sí, mi canción_, siguió fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última revoloteó en el silencio de forma conmovedora. A estas alturas, nos habíamos quedado solos.

-No quiero hacerte daño Jacob, eres un buen chico-espetó bajando la tapa que cubría las teclas-por eso insisto en que lo mejor es...

-No me vuelvas a pedir que me aleje de ti. Sabes que no lo haré-se levantó, pero le sujeté del brazo antes de que pudiera dejarme allí solo-empiezo a conocerte Edward Cullen. Has entrado en mi vida y yo en la tuya aunque te disguste. Sé que quieres a Bella...-el estómago se me revolvió. Lo ignoré-pero conmigo sería tan fácil como seguir existiendo.

-¿Esto no te parece raro, Jacob?, somos enemigos.

-¿Quién lo dice?-me puse en pie también, sin dejar de sujetarle por si acaso.

-Vamos Jacob, piénsalo. Sé razonable. De no ser por la imprimación, ni te habrías fijado en mi. Habrías seguido odiándome por haberte quitado a Bella.

-¡No digas eso!-alcé la voz más de lo que quería. Recordar mis efímeros sentimientos por mi antigua amiga sacaban lo peor de mi-¿sabes por qué me fijé en Bella?-pregunté a regañadientes-porque era mi conexión contigo. A esa conclusión llegué con Sam. ¿De qué otra forma tú y yo íbamos a estar tan cerca el uno del otro?¿de qué otra forma íbamos a conocernos tú y yo?, no cruzamos los territorios. Nunca habíamos estado en contacto los vampiros y los licántropos. La imprimación me abrió los ojos. Me mostró lo que de otro modo yo no habría podido ver. Ahora odio a Bella, la odio porque tu la quieres, porque ella es todo para ti. No puedo evitar desear que Victoria la mate. ¿Sabes lo terrible que es patrullar con la manada cuando lo que menos me interesa es que esa chica siga con vida?¿cuando lo que quiero es que salga de tu vida para siempre?¿cuando deseo con todas mis fuerzas acabar con ella?-lo solté. Lo solté todo delante de Edward. Esperaba su mirada de desprecio infinito de un momento a otro, pero no llegaba. Al contrario, parecía haber comprensión.

-Por eso me fui, Jacob...porque hago daño a todo cuanto me rodea...-abatido, se dejó caer de nuevo en la banqueta- erais amigos.

-Edward...no me haces daño. Soy más feliz que en toda mi vida. Estar aquí, ahora, a tu lado. Podría morirme ahora mismo. En este instante y lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios. Porque mi alma me ha enseñado que tú eres el indicado para mi. Este es mi lugar.

-¿Te apuntas, Jacob?-Alice apareció. Caminó, casi bailó hacia donde nosotros estábamos y se dobló de forma sinuosa para sentarse sobre el suelo.

-Aún no se lo he dicho, Alice- aclaró Edward.

-¿El qué?-que hablaran en clave me ponía nervioso. Sobretodo cuando sabía que hablaban de mi.

-Habrá una gran tormenta esta noche-dijo Jasper a nuestras espaldas- Emmett planteó jugar a la pelota, ¿te apuntas?

-Se supone que Edward te iba a invitar-dijo Alice.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo-dijo él.

-¿Queréis que juegue con vosotros?¿de verdad?

-Es lo menos que te mereces después de haber aguantado las historietas de mi familia-dijo Edward sonriendo. Sabía que Carlisle había estado hablando conmigo. Era tan raro verle sonreír en mi presencia, que no pude evitar aceptar la invitación. Ya hablaría con Sam y le suplicaría más tiempo libre.

Al fin y al cabo, conquistar a mi imprimación me estaba costando más que a nadie.

_Continuará..._


	5. Cruzando los límites

**Cruzando los límites**

**POV. Jacob**

No me costó demasiado convencer a Sam, al menos, no tanto como yo esperaba. La verdad es que mi situación debería de verse horrible desde la posición de mis camaradas.

Corrí a mi casa y me cambié de ropa. Fuera llovía con fuerza y no era plan de jugar al béisbol con los Cullen con mis típicos pantalones hasta las rodillas. Rebusqué en lo más hondo de mi armario hasta dar con un chándal que no se me había quedado pequeño aún y una camiseta. Pero antes de terminar de metérmela por la cabeza, escuché el rugido de un potente motor fuera.

Al salir, me quedé asombrado.

Allí, a pocos pasos de la entrada de mi casa, había un Jeep gigantesco. Las llantas eran enormes, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.

No pude evitar silbar-vaya pedazo de Jeep que tienes...-dije a Edward que me esperaba al lado de la puerta del piloto.

-Es de Emmett. No sabes a donde vamos, así que he venido a buscarte y mi coche no es bueno en campo a través.

-Te aseguro que te habría encontrado en cualquier parte-dije embobado mirándole a el en vez de al vehículo. Aunque caían chuzos de punta, él estaba ahí de pie, con el mismo aspecto de un modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.

-Bueno, si prefieres ir caminando...

-¡No!, iré contigo-corrí al otro lado del Jeep y subí en el asiento del copiloto-¿dónde guardáis éste tanque?-pregunté una vez dentro. No me preocupaba mojarle los asientos porque ya la lluvia se evaporaba al rozar mi piel.

-Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje.

-Es una pasada...-pasé mis manos por la guantera.

-Aún así, parte del camino tendremos que hacerlo caminando-me advirtió.

-No pasa nada. Gracias por venir a buscarme.

Era verdad lo que Edward había dicho. Después de dejar el coche, caminamos durante unos minutos. Hasta que, a través de varios helechos mojados y musgos que cubrían un enorme abeto, de pronto, nos encontramos allí, al borde de un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de un estadio de béisbol.

Allí vi a todos los demás; Esme, los que supuse eran Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca salediza, más cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. Aún más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Jasper y Alice, que parecían lanzarse algo el uno al otro, aunque si era una bola, se me hacía muy difícil poder verla a tal rapidez. Parecía que Carlisle estuviera marcando las bases, pero ¿realmente podía estar poniéndolas tan separadas unas de otras?

Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista. Esme se acercó hacia nosotros y Emmett la siguió a la par que Rosalie. La vampira rubia se había levantado con gracia y avanzaba a grandes pasos.

-Hola Jacob- dijo Esme conforme se acercaba.

-Así que eres tú el que dejó esa peste por toda nuestro hogar-apreció Emmett, pero sonriente-dejaron entrar al perro en casa-alzó la mano en mi dirección y le choqué la palma con la mía.

Rosalie me miraba de arriba abajo-podría ser peor-musitó, pero no hubo ningún tipo de saludo por su parte.

Alice había abandonado su posición y corría, o más bien se podría decir que danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanzó a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran desenvoltura a nuestro lado.

-Es la hora-anunció.

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de enfrente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

-Raro, ¿a qué sí?-dijo Emmett con un guiño, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Venga, vamos...-Alice tomó a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco campo. Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela.

-¿Te apetece jugar una bola?-me preguntó Edward con los ojos brillantes, deseoso de participar.

-¡Claro!

Rió por lo bajo, y después de revolverme el pelo como sin darse cuenta, dio un gran salto para reunirse con los otros dos. Aquel gesto hizo dar tumbos violentos a mi corazón, y agradecí que hubiera tormenta. La forma de correr de Edward era más agresiva, más parecida a la de un guepardo, por lo que pronto les dio alcance. Su exhibición de gracia y poder me cortó el aliento.

-¿Bajamos?-inquirió Esme con voz suave y melodiosa. En ese instante, me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando boquiabierto. Rápidamente controlé mi expresión y asentí.

-¿No vas a jugar con nosotros?-le pregunté.

-No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mi me gusta.

-Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas?

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones!

-Te pareces a mi madre-reí, sorprendido y avergonzado por las palabras que se me habían escapado. Afortunadamente, ella se unió a mis risas.

-Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos, en más de un sentido. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. ¿No te han contado que yo había perdido un bebé?

-No...-murmuré aturdido, dándome cuenta de que se refería a su vida anterior, claro.

-Si, mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita...-suspiró-me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por un acantilado. Carlisle me convirtió en vampiro para salvarme la vida-lo dijo con naturalidad, pero sentí mucha lástima. De qué modo alguien debe amar tanto a otro como para intentar suicidarse. No pude evitar mirar a Edward a varios metros de distancia de nosotros. Hablaba con Jasper de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Ella se dio cuenta- Edward fue el primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en él de ese modo, incluso, aunque en cierto modo, sea mayor que yo-me sonrió cálidamente- por eso me alegra tanto que hayas entrado en su vida, corazón-aquellas cariñosas palabras sonaron muy naturales en sus labios.

-Pero él está con Bella-dije sin poder evitar la pena en mi voz.

-Bella es buena chica...pero es humana. Solo eso. Edward debe medir todos y cada uno de los pasos que da con ella. Además está la culpabilidad. Edward se siente culpable, por lo de Victoria, por lo que pasó cuando saltó por el acantilado y la dimos por muerta...él es así. Pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta...de que tú eres perfecto para el.

-Entonces...¿no te importa que yo sea lobo y todo eso?

-No-se quedó pensativa-sé que Edward te querrá. O quizás ya lo haga, pero se lo niega a si mismo. No sé cómo, pero esto va a salir bien. Además, los Cullen nunca hemos tenido nada en contra de los licántropos Jacob, de otro modo, jamás nos habríamos instalado en Forks, y eso que es el único sitio en el que tenemos restricciones territoriales-me cogió de la mano con cariño. Se oyó el estruendo de otro trueno.

Me había emocionado. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Aquella mujer me aceptaba, me quería en su familia y albergaba la esperanza de que Edward y yo algún día estuviéramos juntos. Se lo agradecí infinitamente con la mirada. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que Esme se había detenido. Por lo visto, habíamos llegado a los límites del campo.

Al parecer, ya se habían formado los equipos. Edward estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carlisle se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Alice tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de lanzamiento.

Emmett hacía girar un bate de aluminio, sólo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esme me puso cerca, porque me daba la impresión de que yo sería el segundo en batear. Jasper se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo. Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.

-De acuerdo- Esme habló con voz clara, y supe que Edward la había oído a pesar de estar muy alejado-batea.

Alice permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía que estaba más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatoria. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Jasper.

-¿Ha sido un strike?-no me lo creía.

-Si no la golpean, es un strike- secundó Esme.

Jasper lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.

Esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola casi invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendí con claridad la razón por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del golpe.

La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

-Carrera completa-murmuré.

-Espera-me dijo Esme con cautela, escuchando atenta y con la mano alzada.

Emmett era una figura borrosa que corría de una base a otra y Carlisle, la sombra que lo seguía. Me di cuenta enseguida de que Edward no estaba.

-¡Out!-cantó Esme.

Contemplé alucinado cómo Edward saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Era el más rápido de todos. Era impresionante. Y en su rostro había una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Emmett será el que batea más fuerte-me dijo Esme- pero Edward corre al menos igual de rápido.

Llegó mi turno y di un par de pasos al frente para coger el bate.

-No la fastidies-dijo Rosalie a mis espaldas-la última vez que jugamos nos aguaron la fiesta.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero en comparación a Emmett y con la super velocidad de Edward, yo estaba en una clara desventaja. Llegué a pensar fugazmente que me habían invitado a venir para reírse de mi incompetencia. Así que solté el bate de nuevo y me quité la camisa. Alice rió sonoramente, cómo si supiera por qué estaba haciendo aquello, pero los demás, salvo Edward, pusieron caras de no comprender nada.

Lancé la camisa detrás de mi y adopté la postura de bateo.

-¡Guau!-solté cuando ni vi venir la primera pelota que Alice me lanzó. No tuve tiempo ni de moverme. Ella me guiñó un ojo cuando volvió a tener la bola en las manos y cambié de estrategia. Si no podía ver la pelota, si podía ver sus manos.

A la segunda, si le di. Sabía que ni de lejos se habría alejado tanto como la de Emmett, pero no dejaría que me eliminasen. Antes de que el bate llegase siquiera a tocar el suelo, yo ya había entrado en fase cargándome los pantalones de chándal en el proceso. Corrí a la primera base y llegué a la segunda. Allí ya me detuve, porque Edward, como no, tenía la bola.

-Muy bien Jacob- escuché que me decía en voz baja mientras le devolvía la pelota a Alice. Estar en mi forma lobuna me facilitaba las carreras, pero debía olvidarme de volver a batear, a no ser que les fuera el béisbol nudista. Pero ya estaba contento. No había hecho el ridículo. Había conseguido que Rosalie me mirase con sorpresa y que Edward me dedicase un cumplido.

Comprendí el motivo por el cual esperaban a que hubiera una tormenta para jugar cuando Jasper bateó una roleta, una de esas pelotas que van rodando por el suelo, hacia la posición de Carlisle en un intento de evitar la infalible defensa de Edward.

Carlisle corrió a por la bola y luego se lanzó en pos de Jasper, que iba disparado hacia la primera base. Cuando chocaron, el sonido fue como el de la colisión de dos enormes masas de roca.

El equipo de Emmett iba una carrera por delante. Yo me había echado junto a Esme, pero no perdía detalle. Sobretodo en lo referente a Edward. Rosalie se las apañó para revolotear sobre las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos lanzamientos de Emmett, cuando Edward consiguió el tercer out. Se acercó de un salto hasta donde estábamos Esme y yo, chispeante de entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te parece?-me preguntó.

-_Una cosa es segura_-pensé sabiendo que me oiría-_no volveré a ver los partidos con Billy de la misma manera. Será muy aburrido. ¿Hay algo que no hagas mejor que nadie en éste planeta?_

Esa sonrisa torcida suya relampagueó en su rostro durante un momento, dejándome sin aliento.

-Ya voy-dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.

Jugó con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la excepcionalmente rápida mano de Rosalie, que defendía en la parte exterior del campo, y, veloz como el rayo, ganó dos bases antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a poner la bola en juego. Carlisle golpeó una tan lejos fuera del campo, que Edward y él completaron la carrera. Alice chocó delicadamente las palmas con ellos.

Se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posición. De vez en cuando, Esme tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro trueno retumbó, pero seguíamos sin mojarnos.

Entonces, vi algo brillante pasar de las manos de Edward a las de Emmett.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Edward. Yo no pude evitar ponerme en pie. Le había dado las llaves del Jeep.

-_¿A dónde vas?_-casi salí disparado detrás de el.

-A...casa de Bella-respondió sin mirarme-ya es tarde y debe estar esperándome.

Sentí una fría mano en el lomo, era Esme intentando reconfortarme. No funcionó.

Volví a la reserva a tal velocidad que no fui capaz de distinguir el camino que tomé. No tardé mucho en escuchar las voces de la manada en mi cabeza. Tuve que aullar para que entraran en fase y se me unieran. Necesitaba que me calmasen. Necesitaba alguien que comprendiera mi profundo dolor.

-_Respira hondo Jake_- me dijo Quil. Fue el primero en llegar a mi posición.

-_Tranquilízate Jacob, Bella no tiene la culpa de nada_-instó Sam.

-_Si hermano. Cálmate_-dijo Jared.

Pero necesité bastante tiempo para conseguirlo. Horas. Estaba tan feliz con el. En su compañía y la de su familia. Y se marchaba para ir con ella. Con ella. Esto cada vez era más insoportable, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a durar en esa situación. La paciencia se me agotaba, y la necesidad aumentaba. Iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

**POV. Edward**

Tal y como yo pensaba, Bella me estaba esperando, saltó de la cama en cuanto entré en su dormitorio. Se durmió al poco rato de estar yo allí, y a diferencia de los otros días que pasaba las noches velando su sueño, ésta vez, no podía evitar que mi vista se perdiera en el bosque que veía a través de la ventana, sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

No sé qué me estaba pasando, pero me sentía culpable por haberme marchado de la forma en que lo hice. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien...todo parecía tan perfecto...Jacob encajaba en mi familia. Demasiado bien. Por eso Esme se había encariñado tanto con el. Quería que formara parte de los nuestros. Y encima estaba lo de Alice. La visión de mi futuro con Bella y ese nuevo futuro que no era capaz de distinguir. Ese que veía de forma borrosa, pero que dejaba muy claro la posibilidad de que fuera con Jacob.

Esa visión me perturbaba e incluso estuve a punto de decírselo al propio Jacob. Habría sido una estupidez. Claro que no podíamos saber lo que ocurría en ese futuro incierto, pero el que ella no lo pudiera adivinar significaba, sin dudar, que estaba relacionado con licántropos.

Si me quedaba con Bella, sería feliz...a medias. Debía cuidar de ella, me presionaba para que la convirtiera en un monstruo y parecía, a veces, tener una enfermiza visión de mi mismo. ¿Y si mi futuro con Jacob fuera mejor?. No podía negar que me lo había planteado. Allí, en mi casa, mientras tocaba el piano a su lado y él escuchaba la melodía absorto y conmovido. Jacob era duro, el olor de su sangre no me atraía, por lo que no estaba en constante peligro. Tampoco era apetecible para mis hermanos, padres o congéneres. Otro punto a su favor. Ya era un monstruo, como yo, aunque de otro tipo, pero no necesitaría de mi extrema precaución. Y me amaba profunda e incondicionalmente sin pedirme nada a cambio.

Cierto que muchas veces me parecía absurdo. Sus pensamientos, sus acciones. Se movía en torno a mi como los planetas alrededor del sol. Siempre admirado, embelesado. Veía una perfección en mi que para mí mismo era inexistente. Pero cuando leía su mente, llegaba a creérmelo. Me hacía pensar que yo era mejor de lo que realmente era.

Al día siguiente, no estaba en casa cuando llegué del instituto. Eso me puso nervioso. Tal vez le había hecho demasiado daño.

Conforme pasaban las horas, me sentí tentado de presentarme en la reserva y aporrear su puerta hasta ver si se encontraba bien. O quizás ni eso, solo con aparcar en las cercanías podría leer su mente sin problemas y salir de dudas. Me mantuve todo el tiempo en mi habitación, porque mis pasos de un lado a otro hubieran alertado a los demás de que algo me comía la cabeza. Ni la música me calmó.

Pero sí lo hicieron tres toques cautos en la puerta de la entrada. Cuando ya la tarde caía.

Rosalie fue la que abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-a pesar de que se mostraba molesta, yo sabía que le gustaba más para mi que Bella.

-Vengo para llevarme a Edward- dijo Jacob sin entrar, porque el brazo de Rosalie bloqueaba el espacio disponible.

-¿A dónde?-pregunté desde lo alto de las escaleras. _¿Por qué salí tan deprisa?. _No me apetecía ir a ninguna parte con Jacob._ ¿O si?_

-Los miembros del consejo me han dado permiso de llevarte esta noche-no parecía triste y eso me hizo sentir mejor. Menos culpable, supongo.

-¿A dónde?-repetí.

-Vamos a reunirnos todos y quiero llevarte.

-_Venga Edward, no finjas que no te apetece_-pensó Rosalie mirándome-saca al perro de casa. Necesitan pasear al menos una vez al día-soltó para pinchar a Jacob.

-¿Sabes cómo se ahoga a una rubia, Rosalie?-le preguntó él a mi hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro devolviéndole el golpe-pega un espejo en el fondo de una charca.

No pude evitar reírme, aunque era un chiste malo y antiguo. Rosalie solo le miró con desprecio y se marchó.

-Ya lo había oído-dijo desde el piso de arriba.

-Vámonos- dije pillándole por sorpresa. Él había venido andando, así que cogí las llaves de mi Volvo y se las pasé a Jacob por encima del techo del vehículo. Alucinó más.

-¿Me lo dejas?

Asentí. Conducía bien. Más lento que yo, pero seguro. Aunque podía notar el leve miedo que tenía por hacerle cualquier cosa a mi coche.

La reunión a la que me llevó, tras dejar el Volvo frente a su casa, nos hizo caminar a través del bosque, hasta lo alto de una colina donde habían encendido un fuego que chisporroteaba más brillante que el cielo oscurecido. Todos me recibieron de la manera más alegre y natural. Me sorprendía, porque ninguno tenía el más efímero pensamiento negativo o de rechazo hacia mi. Ni siquiera Sam. Iba a ser más fácil tener amigos quileute de lo que esperaba.

-¡Hola Edward!-me saludó Embry a voces.

Quil dio un salto para chocar los cinco conmigo. Emily me apretó la mano cuando me senté al lado de Sam y de ella en el suelo de piedra. Jacob ocupó el espacio que quedaba entre yo y el cuerpo de Jared, que tenía la boca demasiado llena como para emitir un saludo en condiciones.

No solo asistían los chicos. Tal y como me había dicho Jacob, el consejo estaba allí. Billy, con la silla de ruedas situada en lo que parecía ser el lugar principal del círculo. A su lado, en un asiento plegable, se hallaba el Viejo Quil, que me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza que yo imité. Sue Clearwater se sentaba en una silla al otro lado; sus dos hijos, Leah y Seth, también se encontraban sentados en el suelo como los demás y me los presentaron. Leah era un año mayor que Bella. Hermosa al estilo exótico, de piel cobriza, cabello negro centelleante y pestañas largas como una actriz de Hollywood. Seth tenía quince años y absorbía cada palabra que dijera Jacob, lo idolatraba con la mirada, aunque pude atisbar cómo se ruborizaba al mirarme. Me recordaba mucho a Jacob, cuando le conocí aquella noche en el baile. Con su gran sonrisa de felicidad y su constitución desgarbada y larguirucha, con apenas vestigios de la infancia.

Estaba la manada al completo. Sam con Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil y Jared con Kim, la chica a la que había imprimado.

Kim me causó una excelente impresión. Era estupenda, algo tímida, pero de piel reluciente como seda cobriza a la luz del fuego. La doble curva de sus labios, el destello de sus dientes blancos en contraste con la negritud de la noche y la longitud de sus pestañas cuando bajaba la mirada al suelo, eran características suyas dignas de mención. Podía ver el mismo amor en Jared al mirarla que el que veía en los ojos de Jacob al contemplarme a mi. Parecía un ciego que viera el sol por primera vez. La tez de Kim enrojecía algunas veces cuando se encontraba con la mirada emocionada de Jared e inclinaba los ojos como si se avergonzara, y ella intentaba por todos los medios mantenerlos apartados de él durante el mayor tiempo posible, aunque yo sabía que en su interior deseaba hacerlo.

Al mirarlos a ambos, sentí que comprendía mejor lo que era la imprimación. El nivel de compromiso y adoración no tenía límites. Me sentía como espectador de mi propia película, pero yo no era tan buen actor como Kim. Y por un segundo, lo lamenté.

Deseché ese absurdo pensamiento cuando la voz de Paul me obligó a desviar la vista de los tortolitos.

-¿Te vas a comer ese perrito caliente?-preguntó a Jacob, con los ojos fijos en el último bocado de la gran pila de alimentos que habían engullido los lobos.

Jacob se echó hacia atrás, apoyó la espalda en mis rodillas y jugueteó con el perrito ensartado en un gancho de alambre estirado. Las llamas del borde de la hoguera lamían la piel cubierta de ampollas de la salchicha. Lanzó un suspiro y se palmeó el estómago. Sabía que fingía, porque yo había perdido la cuenta de los perritos que se había zampado después de que llegó a diez. Eso sin mencionar la bolsa de patatas extra grande, ni la botella de dos litros de cerveza sin alcohol. Estaba llenísimo.

-Supongo-dijo Jacob perezoso-tengo el estómago tan lleno que estoy a punto de vomitar, pero creo que podré tragármelo. Sin embargo, no lo voy a disfrutar-a pesar de que Paul había comido tanto como Jacob, le fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños. Era el más irascible, sin duda- tranqui- Jacob rió-era broma Paul, allá va.

Lanzó el pincho casero a través del círculo de la fogata. Paul lo cogió con suma destreza por el lado correcto y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Gracias, tío-repuso al tragar. Ya se le había pasado su amago de ataque de genio.

El fuego chasqueó y la leña se hundió un poco más sobre la arena. Las chispas saltaron en una repentina explosión de brillante color naranja contra el cielo oscuro. Ni me había percatado de que ya era noche cerrada. Estando junto a Jacob, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera, que parecía perder la noción de ambos. Tanta camaradería y tanto amor, te hacían ver las cosas de un modo diferente. En mi familia nos queríamos, pero aquí era distinto. De otra forma. Se respiraba de otra manera en el ambiente.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?-me preguntó Jacob girándose hacia mi.

-Mucho.

-Genial, porque ahora viene lo mejor.

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora?¿te vas a tragar una vaca entera tú solo?-bromeé. Algo raro en mi sin estar con mis hermanos.

Jacob se rió-no, ése es el número final. No solo nos hemos reunido para zamparnos lo de una semana entera. Es una reunión del consejo. Es la primera a la que asiste Quil y él aún no ha oído las historias. Bueno, sí que las ha oído, pero ésta es la primera vez que lo hace sabiendo que son verdad. Eso hará que preste más atención. También es la primera vez de Kim, Seth y Leah. Y claro, la tuya.

-¿Historias?¿vuestras leyendas?

Asintió-la crónica de cómo hemos llegado a ser lo que somos. La primera es la historia de los espíritus guerreros.

Las palabras de Jacob fueron como la introducción. La atmósfera cambió de forma abrupta alrededor de los rescoldos del fuego. Paul y Embry se enderezaron. Jared sacudió a Kim que se estaba quedando dormida en su pecho, con suavidad y la ayudó a erguirse.

Emily sacó un cuaderno de espiral y un bolígrafo. Adquirió el aspecto atento de un estudiante ante una lección magistral. Sam se giró ligeramente a su lado, para quedar frente al Viejo Quil, que estaba al otro lado. El rostro de Leah era aún una máscara hermosa e inexpresiva, cerró los ojos, y no a causa de la fatiga, sino para concentrarse mejor. Su hermano se inclinó hacia delante para escucha a sus mayores con interés.

El fuego chasqueó, lanzando otra explosión de chispas brillantes hacia la noche.

Billy se aclaró la garganta y, con voz rica y profunda, comenzó la historia de los espíritus guerreros sin otra presentación que el susurro de su hijo. Las palabras fluyeron con precisión, se las sabía de memoria, aunque sin perder por eso ni el sentimiento ni un cierto ritmo sutil, como el de una poesía recitada por su propio autor. Había un tono de majestad en su voz del que nunca me había dado cuenta, aunque estaba claro, que siempre había estado allí.

La historia que contó tuvo que ver con los lejanos y primigenios tiempos de la tribu. Se centraba en los primeros espíritus guerreros y en la traición de uno de ellos. Pero la paz había llegado gracias al jefe Taha Aki, en su forma de lobo. Una historia larga y llena de sus ideales y creencias. La forma de narrar de Billy te hacía meterte en la historia de tal modo, que costaba volver a la realidad cuando la terminaba. El bolígrafo de Emily corría por las páginas del papel procurando mantener el ritmo, pero a esas alturas, ya le dolía la mano.

La narración concluyó con una curiosa frase del señor Black en la que cavilé unos instantes. _Todos los lobos eran diferentes entre sí, porque eran espíritus lobo y reflejaban al hombre que llevaban dentro._

-Por eso Sam es negro del todo-escuché que murmuraba Quil entre dientes, sonriendo-corazón negro, pelaje negro.

Contemplé los rostros de los que me rodeaban. El círculo se componía de los tataranietos de los tataranietos de los tataranietos de Taha Aki. O más aún. A saber cuántas generaciones habrían pasado.

El fuego arrojó una lluvia de chispas al cielo, donde temblaron y bailaron, adquiriendo formas casi indescifrables.

-¿Y qué es lo que refleja tu pelambrera de color chocolate?-respondió Sam a Quil-¿lo dulce que eres?

Billy ignoró las bromas y miró al anciano Quil Ateara, que cambió de postura en su silla y estiró sus frágiles hombros. Billy bebió de una botella de agua y se secó la frente. Antes de que empezara, cogí el bolígrafo de las manos de Emily y me ofrecí silencioso a escribir por ella. Me sonrió a modo de aceptación.

-Ésa fue la historia de los espíritus guerreros-comenzó el viejo Quil con su aguda voz-y ésta es la historia del sacrificio de la tercera esposa.

Yo me esperaba algo así. Éste relato se centraba en el ataque de los primeros vampiros que habían conocido y el modo en el que habían acabado con uno de ellos. Gracias al sacrificio de la tercera esposa de Taha Aki, hiriéndose para salvar la tribu.

Mientras escuchaba la leyenda, cerré los ojos. El anciano Ateara era casi tan buen narrador como Billy y quise sumergirme en la historia. Sin dejar de escribir ni una sola de las palabras, aunque de manera automática. Podía sentir las incesantes miradas de Jacob posarse en mi, sobretodo, porque pensaba con su acostumbrada voz por encima de los decibelios normales. Se había sentado más pegado a mi, rozando su muslo con el mío.

Cuando terminó el relato, abrí los ojos. Al otro lado del fuego, pude ver la mirada de Seth Clearwater, henchido de orgullo por pertenecer a la hermandad de protectores de la tribu. Y eso que aún no se había convertido oficialmente en uno de ellos. Se escuchó una risa de Billy y la magia pareció desvanecerse entre las brasas resplandecientes. De pronto, solo había un círculo de amigos y nada más. Jared le tiró una piedrecilla a Quil y todo el mundo rió cuando éste se sobresaltó. El murmullo de las conversaciones en voz baja se extendió alrededor, lleno de bromas y con naturalidad. Leah mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aunque no se me pasó por alto, que por su mejilla caía una lágrima.

Entonces fui consciente de que seguía con el cuaderno en las manos-ten, Emily.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio lo que había escrito- Edward...vaya...no sé qué decir. Muchas gracias...está todo...tienes una letra preciosa-me abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre.

-No hay de qué-respondí. Sam me miró, agradecido también.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos. Jacob y yo nos marchamos de los últimos, a pasos más lentos, porque se moría por saber cómo me lo había pasado y quería que fuera sincero, sin la presión de la multitud.

Andaba con las manos en los bolsillos y estaba extrañamente nervioso, aunque no conseguía hallar el por qué en su cabeza.

-¿Te ha gustado pasar el rato aquí?-pateó una piedra que se perdió entre la maleza.

-Ha sido interesante. Ahora entiendo por qué querías que viniera y por qué te dejaron traerme.

-Puedes venir siempre...pero sabía que si no te invitaba, no lo harías.

-Es curiosa la diferencia entre nuestras especies. Vuestras leyendas...son maravillosas a su modo. Rodeadas de magia.

-Yo me quedé maravillado con vuestras historias, así que supongo, que ahora estamos en paz.

-¿Lo hiciste por eso?

-En parte. Aunque mi padre y el viejo Quil querían que vieras que no somos simples cachorritos. Somos guerreros.

Reí entre dientes. Ya sabía que no eran simples cachorros.

Anduvimos un poco, charlando sobre las leyendas y demás trivialidades, hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Suspiró-supongo que te irás.

-Si, creo que ya va siendo hora-admití. Aunque en mi fueron interno, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo.

Él sacó entonces algo de su bolsillo y me lo tendió. Eran las llaves del Volvo-ten. No te las di antes por si acaso decidías que era una locura estar aquí. Una tontería. Como si necesitaras el coche para huir.

Sonreí de medio lado y le cerré la mano, dejándole la llave en la palma y provocándole una mueca de desconcierto.

-Me apetece andar. Mañana volveremos a vernos en mi casa ¿verdad?, devuélvemelo entonces-dije. Esperaba que de un momento a otro se pusiera a brincar, pero supo controlarse. Con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, devolvió las llaves al bolsillo.

De pronto, se puso serio y situó su mano debajo de mi barbilla. La sujetó con firmeza para que no pudiera evitar su resuelta mirada.

-Lucharé por ti cada segundo de mi vida, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sin miedo. Sin duda-aunque estés con Bella. Siempre estaré aquí.

No sé por qué no me solté de su agarre. Podía haberlo hecho fácilmente, pero me había quedado inmóvil mientras miraba los iris oscuros de sus ojos. Sentía esa electricidad que surgía ante el más mínimo roce de su piel sobre la mía. Así estuve unos segundos, hasta que vi la resolución en aquellas orbes, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-No...

Estampó sus inexpertos labios sobre los míos, silenciando mi protesta, mientras me sujetaba la nuca con la mano libre. Me besó con pasión contenida, y celos. Notaba los celos manar de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Posé las manos en su pecho en un ademán de empujarle, pero había perdido las fuerzas, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. No podía moverme. Sus labios eran dulces...y se amoldaban a los míos de una manera que me enloqueció.

Mis manos actuaron por cuenta propia y se desplazaron a su rostro. La electricidad recorría mis dedos, mis brazos y mis hombros. Sus labios se abrieron paso entre los míos y pude sentir su aliento abrasador en la boca. Cerré los ojos durante un momento sintiendo su lengua indagando en mi cavidad. Era su primer beso, y se notaba, además no paraba de gritar en su mente que era como un sueño hecho realidad. Y lo peor, es que yo debería de haberle detenido, pero no lo hacía. Era diferente. Era bueno. No tenía que controlarme con Jacob, no podía hacerle daño, al menos nada grave. No era corriente. No era humano. Y yo tampoco lo era.

Pero entonces recordé a Bella. _Bella._

Empujé a Jacob con fuerza y se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás, aunque no cayó. Me miró con la culpabilidad en la cara, pero no arrepentimiento.

Me cubrí la boca con la mano, intentando calmar mi desasosiego. Le había dejado besarme. Esto era culpa mía.

-Edward...-musitó, pero me alejé de él tan deprisa, que si siguió hablando...no pude escucharle.

_Continuará..._


	6. Fiesta de graduación

**Fiesta de graduación**

**POV. Edward**

La sensación que habían dejado los labios de Jacob sobre los míos me duró más de lo que esperaba. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado y me maldije mentalmente una y otra vez por no haberlo evitado. Por no haberlo visto venir. O tal vez lo hice...pero no quise detenerlo. _No, eso es una estupidez._

Fui a casa de Bella. Escuchaba los profundos ronquidos de Charlie. Ya era tarde y apostaba a que ella también dormía, pero la culpabilidad me carcomía y necesitaba verla. La había engañado. Para mí era un engaño. Había dejado que Jacob me besara y encima...no había sido desagradable para mi.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella estaba despierta.

-Edward- musitó feliz antes de que mi cuerpo entero se colase por su ventana y corrió a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Bella...-apreté su cuerpo contra el mío con delicadeza. Intentando que su aroma me embotase el cerebro de tal manera que no fuera capaz de pensar en Jacob. Ni en sus labios.

-Te echo tanto de menos...pasas demasiado tiempo lejos de mi últimamente.

-Perdóname Bella-sin soltarla, la guié hasta la cama, para que pudiera recostarse.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?-me pidió suplicante.

Asentí y la arropé en cuanto se tumbó. Haciendo yo lo propio en el hueco de su cama que había dejado para mi. Le acaricié el cabello, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Ella era con quien debía estar. Había pasado por mucho por mi culpa. Bella era la persona que debía elegir.

-Bella...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez?¿lo de casarnos después de graduarnos?

Ella alzó la cabeza y me miró dubitativa-si.

-Me parece una buena idea. Hagámoslo. Casémonos.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no tardó mucho en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, tuve que coger el Chevy de Bella para ir al instituto. No pisaría mi casa, aún no. En cuanto Alice me viera la cara sabría que algo había pasado y no me sentía capaz de darle alguna explicación. Mientras no me quedase a solas con mi hermana, todo iría bien. No sabía qué iba a decirle. _¿Le había dicho a Bella que nos casáramos sólo para evitar la tentación de que aquel beso volviera a ocurrir?_...Alice me lo preguntaría seguro.

Fue una jornada de lo más aburrida, hasta que llevé a Bella a su casa. En cuanto me apeé del Chevrolet, me llegó. El extraño y desconocido olor. Crucé el umbral a tal velocidad que Charlie, que estaba viendo la televisión en el salón, ni me vio pasar. A los pocos segundos, llevé conmigo a Bella a la cocina, sabiendo que Charlie ignoraba nuestra presencia de manera intencionada.

-Alguien ha estado aquí-le dije, puesto que me miraba con ojos inquisitivos.

-Te juro que ningún licántropo...-empezó a decir. Negué con la cabeza.

-No es uno de ellos, sino uno de los nuestros.

-¿Victoria?-preguntó asustada.

-No reconozco el aroma.

-¿Cuándo?

-No hace mucho, esta mañana seguramente, cuando nos fuimos al instituto y Charlie aún dormía. Quienquiera que sea no ha tocado a tu padre, por lo que debía perseguir otro fin.

-Buscarme-dijo ella.

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotros dos ahí dentro?-preguntó Charlie con recelo mientras doblaba la esquina llevando el plato vacío del que había sido su almuerzo. En cuanto entró en la cocina, su expresión cambió, sonriente-si estáis teniendo una pelea...bueno, no os voy a interrumpir-sin dejar de sonreír, depositó el plato en el fregadero y se marchó con aire despreocupado.

-Tengo que irme-dije a Bella- volveré más tarde-le besé en la coronilla como acostumbraba y la dejé allí no sin darle los últimos ánimos-mandaré a Emmett y a Jasper a que peinen los bosques. Estaréis a salvo.

Llamé a mis hermanos nada más salir de la casa de Bella, así que al llegar, ya se habían ido. No así Jacob, que estaba fuera del garaje con pánico en los ojos. Dudaba en si acercarse a mi o no, pero yo le ignoré y entré en mi casa.

-Alice, ¿qué sucede?-pregunté y al segundo tuve a mi hermana a mi lado.

-No tengo la menor idea. No vi nada-dijo ella. Jasper y Emmett le había puesto al corriente de lo sucedido en casa de Bella.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Su don no es una ciencia exacta Edward- me comentó Carlisle con ademán tranquilizador.

-Estaba en la habitación de Bella-dije algo exasperado.

-Estoy vigilando a los Vulturis, el regreso de Victoria e intento ver lo que pasará contigo Edward- respondió Alice-¿quieres añadir otra cosa?¿debo seguir todos y cada uno de los pasos de Bella?, enseguida se me va a escapar algo, se crearán fisuras si intento abarcarlo todo-mi hermana se había molestado conmigo y con razón. La estaba usando como oráculo a tiempo completo y la pobre no daba a basto.

-Lo siento...-musité-perdóname Alice.

-¿Puede ser Victoria?-preguntó Carlisle. Esme se había unido a la conversación y Rosalie solo permaneció inmóvil, de espaldas a nosotros mientras miraba por el ventanal.

-No. No conozco ese efluvio-admití.

-Carece de sentido...-dijo Esme- Alice habría visto a quienquiera que sea si pretendiera ir a por Bella. Él, o ella, no tiene intención de herirla; ni a ella ni a Charlie.

-Entonces ¿qué propósito persigue?

En ese momento, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron.

-Se marchó hace varias horas, demasiadas-me dijo Emmett, decepcionado-el rastro conducía al este y luego al sur. Desaparecía en un arcén donde le esperaba un coche.

-¡Qué mala suerte!-murmuré-habría sido estupendo que se hubiera dirigido al oeste. Entonces la manada...-me callé.

-Ninguno de nosotros le identificamos, pero toma- Emmett le tendió una fronda de helecho a Carlisle y se lo fueron pasando de mano en mano-quizá conozcas el olor.

-No, no me resulta familiar-dijo mi padre-no es nadie que yo recuerde.

-Quizá nos equivoquemos y se trate de una simple coincidencia...-empezó Esme- no pretendo decir que sea casualidad el hecho de que un forastero elija visitar la casa de Bella al azar, pero sí que tal vez sea solamente un curioso. El lugar está impregnado por nuestras fragancias. ¿No se pudo preguntar qué nos arrastraba hasta allí?

-En tal caso, si sólo era un fisgón, ¿por qué no se limitó a venir aquí?-inquirió Emmett.

-Tú lo harías-repuso Esme con una sonrisa de afecto-la mayoría de nosotros no siempre actúa de forma directa. Nuestra familia es muy grande, él o ella podría asustarse, pero Charlie no ha resultado herido. No tiene por qué ser un enemigo.

-No lo veo así-dijo Alice- la sincronización fue demasiado precisa...el visitante se esforzó en no establecer contacto, casi como si supiera lo que iba a ver...

Seguían debatiendo entre ellos, pero yo tenía una idea. Y la puse en práctica.

Salí fuera de mi casa, y tal y como esperaba, Jacob continuaba allí. En el mismo lugar, casi en la misma postura. Esperando. Llevaba el pecho desnudo como siempre, y no vestía más que unos viejos vaqueros cortados.

-Jacob...-me acerqué a el. Noté que iba a hablarme, pero no le dejé-necesito tu ayuda.

-Lo que quieras-dijo sin pensárselo siquiera.

-Ven conmigo-empezó a seguirme hasta el Volvo. Me lanzó las llaves por encima del techo y al momento ya estaba al volante.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó antes de sentarse, nada más abrir la puerta.

-A casa de Bella.

Se quedó atónito, y se alejó del coche un par de pasos-no pienso ir.

-Te necesito Jacob- chasqueé la lengua cuando vi que se alejaba cada vez más- Jacob, alguien ha entrado en su casa. Alguien cuyo olor desconozco. ¿Se ha encontrado la manada con algo nuevo?

Seguía andando rumbo a mi casa, al porche-no y me da igual quién haya entrado en casa de Bella.

-Jacob, por favor-supliqué y eso sirvió para que se detuviera casi antes de llegar a su objetivo-no te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

-A mi ella no me importa.

-¿Y yo?

Se giró para mirarme, ofendido-¿es una pregunta trampa?

-Jacob...

-Vine para verte, devolverte el coche y hablar de lo que...de lo que pasó. No para ayudar a esa...-pensó mil insultos, pero no se decidía por ninguno-a Bella.

-Solo ven conmigo a su casa. Olfatea un poco. Por favor. Podría ser peligroso para más gente porque no sabemos quién es.

Aspiró tanto aire que se le hincharon los mofletes y luego lo expulsó haciendo una sonora pedorreta-de acuerdo. Pero quiero hablarte de lo de ayer, yo...

-Primero olfatea, luego habla-advertí.

**POV. Jacob**

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, ya una lluvia ligera azotaba la ciudad. Era lo único que había podido escuchar todo el tiempo en el trayecto que hicimos en el coche. El repiqueteo del agua contra los cristales, y mi propio corazón desbocado. Edward no dijo una palabra, solo miraba al frente y eso dolía, más sabiendo que no necesitaba hacerlo para conducir como todo un profesional.

Allí, plantado delante de la puerta de Bella, esperando a que nos abriera, me sentí un completo estúpido. Iba a ayudarla. Iba a ayudar a esa chica que ya no me importaba lo más mínimo ¿para qué?¿para que luego fuera ella la que acabara entre los brazos de Edward?

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos pasaron de Edward a mi. Y allí se quedaron.

-¡Jacob!-noté que se alegraba de verme, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo. Intenté poner una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero creo que se parecía más bien a mis intentos de no vomitar cuando me ponía enfermo.

-Hola, Bella-hasta el nombre me quemaba en la boca.

-Pasad. Charlie se ha quedado transpuesto en el sofá-la obedecimos y por fin la lluvia dejó de empaparnos-¿es que te resulta imposible ponerte ropa, Jacob?-su voz me sentaba como si una bala me traspasara alguna parte del cuerpo. Dejando un surco sangrante y dolorosamente insoportable. Sabía que ella actuaba con simpatía. Llevábamos tiempo sin hablarnos, desde que yo me había ido de la lengua con Charlie en lo referente a las motos y estaba claro que deseaba hacer las paces conmigo, pero yo no era capaz.

-¿Te parece que soy una mula de carga?-espeté-ya es bastante molesto acarrear unos pantalones cortos a todas partes, no digamos entonces toda la ropa-fui demasiado antipático, y Edward me dio un codazo en las costillas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que el golpe de alguien me dolía enserio.

-Entiendo...-dijo ella algo incómoda por lo brusco de mis palabras.

Me corregí a desgana-mis ropas no aparecen y desaparecen mágicamente cuando me transformo. Debo llevarlas conmigo cuando corro-le señalé una tira de cuero negro que llevaba atada con tres vueltas a la pantorrilla, como una tobillera. Mi ''bolsillo'' para la ropa.

Ella sonrió por el tono más amable de mi voz y miró a Edward.

-Me alegra que...

-Se supone que debo ponerme a trabajar-interrumpí antes de que ella se deshiciera en elogios hacia mi vampiro. _Estúpida._

Pareció escandalizada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- Jake, esto no es cosa tuya...

La ignoré-¿dónde se nota más el olor del intruso?-pregunté a Edward. Su mirada me indicó lo molesto que estaba por mi actitud, pero no podía evitarlo. Era superior a mis fuerzas. Debía darse por satisfecho dado que Bella seguía respirando.

-En el dormitorio de Bella.

Entorné los ojos. La intervención me gustaba menos por momentos.

-Tardaré un minuto-respondí y subí las escaleras. Creo que incluso tardé menos, porque no soportaba estar allí dentro. No sólo olía a Bella por doquier, sino que el olor de mi Edward estaba impregnado en aquel lugar casi tanto como en el dormitorio de su propia casa. Tuve que pensar en pacíficos riachuelos, paseos tranquilos por La Push y en los labios de Edward rozando los míos para poder calmarme y no entrar en fase convirtiendo en escombros buena parte de la casa de Charlie- tu dormitorio apesta-apunté cuando llegué abajo de nuevo. Por la mirada que le echó a Edward, pude adivinar que pensaba que me refería a el. _Ilusa. _

-Compraré algún ambientador-dijo para relajar los ánimos por si Edward y yo empezábamos una disputa.

-Estaremos al tanto por si nos llega ese olor por la reserva-informé a mi vampiro.

-Te lo agradezco-fue su única y escueta respuesta.

Me acerqué a la puerta para salir de allí, no soportaba seguir en esa casa por mucho tiempo más, pero el roce de la mano de Bella en mi antebrazo me detuvo- Jake, te agradezco que hayas venido-vi en sus ojos la tentativa de abrazarme, pero no le di pie a ello.

-Es algo que también nos incumbe a nosotros.

-Aún así, gracias-miró a Edward y luego a mi otra vez-me preguntaba...si te gustaría venir a la fiesta de graduación que dará Alice en mi honor.

-¿Una fiesta?¿dónde?

-En nuestra casa-dijo Edward.

-¿Enserio?-miré a Bella fingiendo una sonrisa. _Si voy a esa fiesta no es por ti, mema_-claro que iré.

Ella sí sonrió sinceramente y me dejó abrir la puerta.

-Gracias-dijo.

Pero si creían que me iba a ir yo solo...se equivocaban- Edward...creo que deberíamos hablar del intruso, fuera-me miró como si quisiera echarme aceite hirviendo por la garganta. Apuesto a que de haberla tenido a mano, lo hubiera hecho. Sujeté el pomo dispuesto a quedarme a pasar la noche allí si fuera preciso. Quería hablar del beso y ya había olfateado lo suficiente. Suspiró hastiado y me siguió. No sin antes decirle a aquella insoportable individua que volvería pronto.

-Está bien...acabemos con esto de una vez...-musitó Edward. Habíamos cogido el Volvo y estábamos en un paraje algo alejado. Seguramente pensando en que podría besarle de nuevo o incluso en castigarme por hacerlo. Mejor no estar cerca de la casa de Bella en ambos casos.

Aunque me daba la impresión...y quería creer a pesar de no ser para nada un experto en esas lides...que a Edward le había gustado casi tanto como a mi. Bueno, un poco menos a lo mejor. Superar mi entusiasmo era imposible.

-No voy a disculparme-fue lo primero que dije.

-Fuiste un borde con Bella.

-¡A la mierda Bella!-me miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las blasfemias-hablaba del beso.

-No esperaba que te disculpases por ello. No soy tan ingenuo.

-Temía que te enfadases y no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra...

-Me lo planteé, no lo dudes-reconoció.

-Si no me odias, ni nada por el estilo...¿podrías ser sincero conmigo?

-No.

-Por favor, Edward. Tu entras en mi mente cada vez que quieres y no me importa, pero...necesito...reconoce que me devolviste el beso. Que quizás te gustó más de lo que quieras admitir.

-No digas tonterías-a pesar de soltar una risa entre dientes, desvió la mirada de mi.

-No tengo ninguna experiencia en esta clase de cosas, pero a mi me pareció increíble-el abrumador anhelo de tocarle de nuevo se negaba a desaparecer y era más persistente a cada segundo que pasaba, sobretodo teniéndolo cerca. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cerebro, todos me pedían a gritos que volviera a besarle. Que volviera a sentirle de aquella manera. Tan cercano. Tan placentero.

-A mi me pareció un error, Jacob- me dijo con severidad-y te agradecería que la próxima vez controlases tus impulsos.

-Vamos Edward...-me acerqué un poco hacia el-piensa en cómo sería, tú y yo. No tendrías que andar midiendo cada paso. Ella es joven...está eclipsada por ti, pero...su amor no es tan sincero como el mío y lo sabes. No digo que no te quiera, pero yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas. Solo tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera...o necesite. Eres mi aire, mi agua, mi...

-Para. Calla...Jacob es suficiente.

-Está bien...pero lo haré porque sé que esta noche, cuando estés con ella en su dormitorio, pensarás en mi-le guiñé un ojo y eché a correr en dirección a la arboleda. Sus titubeantes ojos me habían dado la pista. Esquivaba mi mirada. Algo referente a mi le perturbaba. Ese beso significó algo para el. Apostaría lo que fuera porque así era.

Esa noche, cuando me uní a la manada, lo hice con una sonrisa.

Los días siguieron pasando. Y lo que yo había convertido en una costumbre, visitar la casa de Edward, se transformó en una actividad en grupo. Día tras día, Esme me abría las puertas de su casa aunque mi vampiro no estuviera allí. Mantenía amenas charlas con Carlisle siempre que no estaba trabajando. Echaba pulsos increíblemente complicados de ganar con Emmett. Me reía a costa de Rosalie. Jugaba al ajedrez con Jasper. O me probaba ropa nueva cortesía de Alice.

Podía decir sin temor a equivocarme, que todos y cada uno de ellos me aceptaba de pleno. Salvo Edward. Él, en cuanto llegaba a casa, me miraba con desdén y se encerraba en su habitación. Y a pesar de que aquello debía tomármelo como la peor de las afrentas y ponerme a llorar por los rincones...me sentía feliz. Cada vez que le veía fruncir el ceño en mi dirección, notaba un revoltijo en el estómago. Como si unos pájaros estuvieran aleteando en su interior. Me ponía muy contento. Porque sabía lo que pasaba. Edward estaba sintiendo algo por mi. Algo que quizás ni él mismo pudiera comprender aún. Pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le supusiera una molestia y me evitase a toda costa.

Además...una vez pregunté a Alice qué le pasaba a Edward...y digamos que ella se echó a reír sin más. _Adoro a Alice._

En semejante estado de plenitud y bienestar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el día de la graduación.

Fui a la ceremonia por Edward, claro, aunque mi padre estaba dividido en dos. Por Edward...y Bella. La hija de su mejor amigo Charlie. Pero en cuanto la multitud se arremolinó en torno a los alumnos, aproveché y me fui a casa. Debía prepararme para la fiesta en casa de los Cullen.

No sé por qué me sorprendí al cruzar la puerta de la casa. Alice la había transformado por completo en un night club, de ese estilo de locales que no sueles encontrar en la vida real, sólo en la televisión. Con su bola de espejos en el techo y todo.

El Suburban que había visto aparcado en la entrada, estaba claro que había sido utilizado para dejar a todos aquellos chavales allí. Entre el gentío, reconocí a Mike Newton, el rubito que fue al cine con Bella y conmigo en una ocasión. La propia Bella estaba charlando con el y con otra chica a la que yo no conocía.

Pero seguí adentrándome en la fiesta. Quil y Embry iban detrás de mi, decididos a no perderse la juerga. Además, querían saludar a Edward. Yo me sentía nervioso. Me había puesto pantalones largos...raro en mi, una camisa oscura con los dos botones superiores sin abotonar, las deportivas más limpias y cuidadas que tenía, e incluso me había echado perfume. De unas muestras de propaganda que encontré en un cajón del cuarto de Billy. Iba de punta en blanco y nadie lo podía discutir.

Atisbé a Alice cerca de un altavoz. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas cubierta de lentejuelas y unos pantalones de cuero rojo. Su piel desnuda relucía de un modo extraño bajo el parpadeo de las intermitentes luces rojas y púrpuras.

-Jacob- me saludó sonriente y sin que le perturbase lo más mínimo la estridente música.

-¿Qué tal Alice?, enhorabuena por tu graduación.

-Gracias-miró a mis amigos con interés.

-Estos son Quil y Embry. Se autoinvitaron. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Los amigos de Jacob son nuestros amigos-ella les tendió la mano y ambos se las estrecharon.

-¿Hay comida?-preguntó Embry y Alice le señaló con la cabeza una gran mesa con picoteo variado. Seguramente, encargados a una empresa de catering de postín. Así que mi amigo no tardó demasiado en ir a zampársela.

-Estás muy guapa Alice- aprecié.

-Y tu Jacob. Muy elegante. Te queda bien la camisa que te compré-me besó en la mejilla y empezó a alejarse con tal maestría, que su cuerpo no rozaba con el de ninguno de los adolescentes que bailaban aglomerados.

-Viniste-la dulce voz de Edward a mi espalda, me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-¡Edward!- Quil y él chocaron los puños a modo de saludo, pero después, mi compañero se marchó para dejarnos a solas.

-Bella me invitó, ¿recuerdas?-era genial. A pesar de no haberme hablado durante días, ahora se acercaba a mi. Debo comprarme el perfume la próxima vez que vaya a Port Angeles.

-No pensé que tuvieras la desfachatez-dijo, pero en tono divertido y sonreí. Entonces le miré de arriba abajo. No sé cómo pude mantener el control para no lanzarme encima de el y hacerle mío allí mismo, aunque traumatizáramos a los demás jovencitos del lugar. Iba con una camisa casi tan blanca como su piel, una corbata negra y unos pantalones que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-Te sentaba muy bien la toga-dije para relajarme un poco.

-Gracias.

-Te felicito. ¿Cuántas veces te has graduado ya?

-He perdido la cuenta-reconoció.

-Aún así...te he traído un regalo-eso no se lo esperaba y me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es lo que se hace?, es un acontecimiento importante.

-No debiste haberlo hecho Jacob. Devuélvelo a la tienda.

-No puedo devolverlo a ninguna tienda porque no lo he comprado. Lo hice con mis propias manos, y me costó bastante tiempo-admití y saqué su regalo de mi bolsillo. Se lo tendí y lo cogió.

Lo miró absorto durante unos instantes. Era una pequeña figura de madera, tallada por mí mismo, de un lobo. Le había dado todo el realismo que me había sido posible labrar e incluso había conseguido la madera perfecta, de tonalidades rojizas, como el color de mi pelambrera lobuna.

-Vaya...-musitó sin apartar la vista del objeto-es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca...

Aquello me pilló tan de sopetón, que dejé de respirar por un instante. Le escudriñé las facciones para ver si había algún atisbo de mentira, pero no fui capaz de averiguarlo.

-Anda ya. Hay millones de cosas mejores que esa en esta casa-dije restándole importancia a sus palabras. No quería ilusionarme demasiado.

Entonces me miró a mi. Serio. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y me cogió de la mano. _¿Había algo en el aire y yo alucinaba o qué?_. Igual que con Alice, le era fácil esquivar a las personas que se interponían en nuestro camino. Me parecía estar soñando mientras me llevaba de un lado a otro. Sin saber a dónde íbamos. Pero francamente, por mi como si me llevaba a la cocina para triturarme y servirme a los presentes como parte de la cena, mientras fuera el. Siempre el.

Me imaginé a mi mismo en mi forma de lobo moviendo el rabo como un descosido. Siguiendo a mi amo hasta los confines más remotos del mundo. Y así lo hice, aunque no al fin del mundo, sino a su habitación.

Nos quedamos parados delante de su puerta, que estaba cerrada. Él parecía titubear sobre si girar el pomo o no. Suspiró antes de hablarme-no sé donde la pondré-estaba en una nube y tardé varios segundos en percatarme de que hablaba de mi regalo.

-Es difícil. Tienes las estanterías llenas de CDs-bromeé. Como si no tuviera más cosas en su habitación.

Entonces abrió la puerta y entramos. Me quedé sorprendido y llegué a pensar que había cambiado de cuarto. Pero era la misma habitación, solo que habían reubicado el mobiliario. El sofá de cuero se hallaba en la pared norte y habían corrido levemente el estéreo hacia los estantes repletos de CDs para hacer espacio a la colosal cama que ahora dominaba el espacio central. Encajaba. El edredón era de un dorado apagado, apenas más claro que las paredes. El bastidor era negro, hecho de hierro forjado y con un intrincado diseño.

-Tienes una cama...-musité.

-La compró Esme.

-Pero tú no duermes...-me sentía estúpido diciendo todo aquello, pero no podía parar. Si llevaba a cabo la suma en mi cabeza...una habitación a puerta cerrada, más una cama, más Edward, más yo...igual a peligro inminente.

-¿Dónde quieres que la ponga?-preguntó.

-¿Qué?-mis ojos no se apartaban de la cama. _Soy un enfermo._

_-_¿Crees que queda bien aquí?-la puso al borde de una de las estanterías, la más cercana a la vidriera.

-No, creo que aquí-se la quité de allí y la puse junto al equipo de música, en la mesa donde descansaba. Él usaba mucho aquel aparato, por lo que vería a menudo mi regalo.

-Tienes razón-sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedo saber ahora por qué Esme se gastó...fijo que un dineral en comprarte una cama que nunca usarás?-enmudecí. Al preguntarlo en voz alta, lo vi claro. _Por Bella._

-No fue por ella-respondió a mis pensamientos tan rápido, que llegué a pensar que los pronuncié en alto-la compró para ti.

-¿Para mi?

-Pasas tanto tiempo aquí...que supuso que querrías quedarte a dormir alguna vez.

-¿En tu habitación?

-¿Preferirías otra?

No respondí. No hacía falta. Esme había pensado en mi para comprar aquella cama y encima la había puesto en el mejor lugar de la casa. Vaya...si que me quería.

-Edward...-iba a seguir hablando, pero su mano en alto, me obligó a detenerme. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, a mis espaldas. Incluso juraría que estuvo varios minutos sin parpadear. Con la tensión reflejada en su rostro.

-Los neófitos que arrasan Seattle...van a venir aquí.

-¿A Forks?

-Uno de ellos llevaba una blusa de Bella...se pasaban el olor unos a otros.

-¿Vienen a por ella?-no pude evitar el tono jocoso, pero él estaba tan desconcertado que ni se molestó en reprenderme.

-No podemos dejarles llegar tan lejos, no somos bastantes para proteger el pueblo-parecía hablar con otra persona, y Jasper cruzó la puerta, seguido de Alice.

El rostro de la vampira era la viva imagen de la desolación-lo sé-respondió a las palabras de su hermano.

-Debo irme. Llevarme a Bella de aquí-dijo Edward.

-Eso no sirve de nada. No es como si nos las viéramos con un rastreador. Ellos seguirán viniendo primero aquí-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué son neófitos?-pregunté. Creo que se habían olvidado de que yo estaba allí.

-Vampiros recientes. Son un montón-aclaró Jasper.

-¿Os superan en número?¿son demasiados para vosotros?

-Jacob...¡excelente!-Alice se entusiasmó de pronto. Como si hubiera sido ella la que me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Edward, en cambio, me miró reprobatoriamente- no tendré visiones si intervenís vosotros, por supuesto. Es un problema, pero tal y como están las cosas, lo asumo.

-Pero necesitaréis instrucción-dijo Jasper secundando a la vampira.

Sabía que eso significaba que debía ponerme en marcha ya.

-Jacob...-Edward hizo ademán de acercarse a mi, pero algo se lo impidió-no es necesario que os impliquéis en esto.

-Edward...si en la misma frase juntas vampiros peligrosos y a ti, no dudes en que me tendrás a tu lado. No soporto la idea de luchar por Bella, pero por ti, ni me lo planteo-añadí antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo y sacando a Quil y a Embry de allí.

_Continuará..._


	7. Clases prácticas

**Clases prácticas**

**POV. Jacob**

No tuve que suplicar demasiado, por no decir nada, para convencer a Sam de ayudar a los Cullen en su cruzada contra los llamados "neófitos". Según Alice, serían veintiuno, pero el número podría disminuir. Seríamos suficientes.

Y después de haberme pasado por mi casa, de haberme cambiado y de coger una mochila con un par de prendas de ropa y el cepillo de dientes; volví al hogar de los Cullen.

Carlisle me abrió antes de que llegase siquiera al porche.

-Buenas noches, Jacob. Llegas temprano-apreció, pero sonriendo afectuosamente.

-Lo siento. Sé que Jasper dijo a las tres de la madrugada, pero he pensado en ir con vosotros al punto de encuentro-entré como si fuera mi propia casa. Me sentía muy cómodo allí.

-Como gustes- Carlisle cerró la puerta tras de mi.

-¿Les dijiste dónde hemos quedado?-Jasper apareció. Venía desde la sala donde podía escuchar todavía la música de la fiesta, aunque le habían bajado el volumen. Se notaba que estaban recogiendo los restos de la parranda.

-Si, a quince kilómetros al norte del puesto del guarda forestal de Hoh Forest. Seguirán nuestro rastro desde el oeste. No les costará nada dar con nosotros-aclaré repitiendo las palabras que me había dicho Jasper por teléfono rato antes-lo que...Sam no se fía demasiado de ti y de Emmett...después de lo que pasó la última vez durante la persecución de Victoria...Vendrán en forma de lobo.

-Entiendo. Ésta noche les explicaré lo que haremos y les ilustraré con algunas demostraciones.

-Jacob...-Alice no tardó mucho en unirse a nosotros. Me dio el beso en la mejilla que acostumbraba y como si aquello sirviera de algo, me susurró al oído-no está. Ha salido de caza con Rosalie. Volverán pronto.

-No pasa nada. Le esperaré-le mostré la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y ella sonrió.

Subí las escaleras con confianza y entré en el dormitorio de Edward. Inspiré profundamente y sonreí. Mi sitio favorito en el mundo.

Dejé caer la mochila en el suelo y me tumbé sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos. La ocupaba casi por completo de ese modo. Había decidido por mi cuenta, que hasta que no fuera la hora acordada para la instrucción de Jasper, me quedaría a dormir en esa casa. Para no hacerle un feo a Esme que había comprado la cama, pero sobretodo, porque quería hacerlo. Era mi cama. Mi cama en la habitación de Edward. Solo dormiría dos horas o una a lo sumo, porque ya era bastante tarde, pero merecería la pena.

Quería ver la cara de Edward cuando viese que yo estaba allí durmiendo. Seguramente se enfadaría. Me echaría una de sus gélidas miradas cargadas de reproche. Sonreí más aún. _Edward_.

Y no supe cuando, pero sí por qué, me quedé dormido tal cual estaba. El intenso aroma de mi vampiro me rodeaba y me relajó tanto, que no tuve oportunidad alguna de evitar caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-Despierta chucho...-sentí una fría mano tocarme el hombro varias veces. Una voz femenina.

Al abrir los ojos amodorrado, me encontré con el rostro de belleza incalculable de Rosalie.

-¿Qué quieres barbie?

-Edward no va a venir.

Al escuchar ese nombre, me senté en el acto-¿por qué?

La vampira permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y la mala cara que siempre se traía. Como si hubiera chupado un limón.

-Siempre pasa las noches con Bella-lo dijo con desprecio. Lo que hizo que la curiosidad dominase el odio creciente en mi cuerpo.

-¿Te cae mal o qué?-me froté los ojos.

-Claro que si-dijo ella sin vacilar.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?

Pareció dudar. Miró a la puerta cerrada, pero suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, sobre el edredón-no por lo mismo que tu. Pero, sí, me cae mal.

No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Rosalie y yo teníamos algo en común?, me iba a terminar cayendo bien y todo.

-¿Me vas a decir la razón?

-Es insoportable. Siempre anda detrás de mi hermano para que la convierta en vampiro y apuesto a que lo hace para conservarse joven por siempre, no para estar con Edward- soltó. En su voz se notaba la rabia contenida-la muy estúpida, está obsesionada con eso. Como si no fuera duro para mi hermano...no es mi intención herir los sentimientos de Edward, pero...no la soporto. Incluso preferiría...-me miró-que te escogiera.

Eso me sorprendió.

-¿De verdad?

-Eres un perro molesto...pero creo que eres infinitas veces mejor que ella para él.

-¿Gracias?-no sabía muy bien que responder a aquello.

-No hay de qué-se puso en pie con su rapidez antinatural y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. De espaldas a mi-¿te gustaría oír mi historia, Jacob?-era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre-eso quizás te ayudaría a comprenderme un poco mejor. Creo que es la razón por la que Edward entiende mi rechazo hacia ella.

-No me importaría-admití. De todas las personas de esa casa, ya me sabía la historia de Carlisle, la de Esme y la de Edward, pero jamás creí que conocería la de Rosalie de primera mano.

Ella volvió sobre sus pasos, esta vez con lentitud y ocupó de nuevo su posición, sentada junto a mi.

-Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al actual. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida, perfecta-de pronto, sus ojos se perdieron, igual que con Carlisle, como si hubiera regresado a aquella época y se viese a si misma a través de una ventana-mi familia era de clase media. Mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco. Yo lo tenía todo garantizado en aquel entonces y en mi casa parecía como si la Gran Depresión no fuera más que un rumor molesto. La tarea de mi madre consistía en atender las labores del hogar, a mí misma y a mis dos hermanos pequeños por ese mismo orden.

-¿Tenías hermanos?

-Si...-respondió melancólica y continuó-siempre tuve la vaga noción de que mis padres no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían, incluso aunque poseyeran mucho más que los demás. Pero yo sí estaba satisfecha. Me encantaba ser Rosalie Hale y me complacía que los hombres me miraran a donde quiera que fuera desde que cumplí los doce años. Me encantaba que mis amigas suspiraran de envidia cada vez que tocaban mi cabello. Que mi madre se enorgulleciera de mi y a mi padre le gustara comprarme vestidos nuevos. Me hacía feliz. Sabía qué quería en la vida y no parecía existir obstáculo alguno que me impidiera obtenerlo. Deseaba ser amada, adorada, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de mi padre. Estaba segura de ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Necesitaba despertar admiración tanto o más que respirar, Jacob. Era tonta y frívola, pero estaba satisfecha.

Sonrió divertida y me contagió, pero mi sonrisa era de lástima por lo que había perdido y se notaba que añoraba.

-La influencia de mis padres había sido tal que también anhelaba las cosas materiales de la vida. Quería una gran casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. De todo cuanto quería, tenía pocas cosas de verdadera valía, pero había una en particular que sí lo era: mi mejor amiga, una chica llamada Vera, que se casó a los diecisiete años con un hombre que mis padres jamás habrían considerado digno de mí: un carpintero. Al año siguiente tuvo un hijo, un hermoso bebé con hoyuelos y el pelo ensortijado. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí verdaderos celos de alguien. Era una época diferente. Me moría de ganas por tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo, igual que Vera, sólo que yo tenía en mente otro tipo de casa muy distinta.

Me resultaba difícil imaginar el mundo que Rosalie había conocido. Su relato parecía más una película que una historia real. Me sorprendí al percatarme de que ese mundo estaba muy cerca del de Edward cuando éste era humano, que era la sociedad en que había crecido.

Mi acompañante suspiró y continuó hablando, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz diferente, sin rastro alguno de nostalgia-en Rochester había una familia regia, apellidada, no sin cierta ironía, King. Royce King era el propietario del banco en el que trabajaba mi padre. Así fue como me vio por vez primera su hijo, Royce King II- frunció los labios al pronunciar el nombre, como si lo soltara entre dientes-iba a hacerse cargo del banco, por lo que comenzó a supervisar los diferentes puestos de trabajo. Dos días después, a mi madre se le olvidó de modo muy oportuno darle a mi padre el almuerzo. Recuerdo mi confusión cuando insistió en que llevara mi vestido blanco de organza y me alisó el cabello sólo para ir al banco. Como todo el mundo me miraba, no me había fijado especialmente en él, pero esa noche me envió la primera rosa. Me mandó un ramo de rosas todas las noches de nuestro noviazgo hasta el punto de que mi cuarto terminó abarrotado de ramilletes y yo olía a rosas cuando salía de casa.

La sonrisa de su rostro no mostraba alegría alguna.

-Royce era apuesto, tenía el cabello más rubio que el mío y ojos de color azul claro. Decía que los míos eran como las violetas. Mis padres aprobaron esa relación con gusto. Era todo lo que ellos habían soñado y Royce parecía ser todo lo que yo había soñado. El príncipe de los cuentos de hadas había venido para convertirme en una princesa. Nos comprometimos antes de que transcurrieran dos meses de habernos conocido. No fue un noviazgo largo, pues se adelantaron los planes para la más fastuosa de las bodas, que iba a ser todo cuanto yo había querido siempre. Ya no me sentía celosa cuando llamaba a Vera. Me imaginaba a mis hijos, unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enormes prados de la finca de los King y la compadecía.

Rosalie enmudeció de pronto y apretó los dientes, lo cual me sacó de la historia y me indicó que se acercaba a una parte muy, muy mala. Me pregunté si ésa era la razón por la que había mucha más amargura en ella que en los demás miembros de su familia, porque ella había tenido al alcance de la mano todo cuanto quería cuando se truncó su vida humana.

Prosiguió-esa noche yo estaba en el hogar de Vera...-susurró. Su rostro parecía liso como el mármol, e igual de duro-el pequeño Henry era realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos...Empezaba a andar por su propia cuenta. Al marcharme, Vera, que llevaba al niño en brazos, y su esposo me acompañaron hasta la puerta. Él rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la besó en la mejilla cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando. Eso me molestó. No se parecía al modo en que Royce me besaba, él no se mostraba tan dulce. Descarté ese pensamiento. Royce era mi príncipe y algún día yo sería la reina...-se detuvo un instante, como si necesitara coger fuerzas-las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. También hacía mucho, mucho frío. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a casa...Me acuerdo con toda claridad. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de esa noche. Me aferré a ellos...al principio, para no pensar en nada más.

Miré al frente para no verle a ella la cara. Notaba una extraña tensión en el ambiente y me puse incomprensiblemente nervioso. La voz de Rosalie era perturbadora. Podía sentir todos y cada uno de los cambios que había en ella.

Pero la vampira rubia no pareció percatarse.

-Los oí cuando me hallaba a pocas calles de mi casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas. Estaban ebrios. Entonces, él gritó mi nombre. _¡Rose!_, dijo. Los demás se echaron a reír como idiotas. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados. _¡Aquí está mi Rose!_, gritó mi prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio. _Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo_. Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Tenía un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo llegado desde Atlanta. _¿Qué te dije, John?¿no es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?_. El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar. _Resulta difícil decirlo, está totalmente tapada_. Se rieron y Royce con ellos. De pronto Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo, haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera. _¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!_. Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos.

Rosalie me miró de pronto, sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia.

-No voy a obligarte a escuchar el resto-me dijo en voz baja-quedé tirada en la calle y se marcharon dando tumbos entre carcajadas. Me dieron por muerta. Bromeaban con Royce, diciéndole que iba a tener que encontrar otra novia. Él se rió y contestó que antes debía aprender a ser paciente...Aguardé la muerte en la calle. Era tanto el dolor que me sorprendió que me importunara el frío de la noche. Comenzó a nevar y me pregunté por qué no me moría. Carlisle me encontró en ese momento. Olfateó la sangre y acudió a investigar. Recuerdo vagamente haberme enfadado con él cuando noté cómo trabajaba con mi cuerpo en su intento de salvarme la vida. Nunca me habían gustado el doctor Cullen, ni su esposa, ni el hermano de ésta, pues por tal se hacía pasar Edward en aquella época. Me disgustaba que los tres fueran más apuestos que yo, sobretodo los hombres, pero ellos no hacían vida social, por lo que solo los había visto en un par de ocasiones. Pensé que iba a morir cuando me alzó del suelo y me llevó en volandas. Íbamos tan deprisa que me dio la impresión de que volábamos...Entonces me hallé en una habitación luminosa y caldeada. Me dejé llevar y agradecí que el dolor empezara a calmarse, pero de pronto algo punzante me cortó en la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos. Aullé de sorpresa, creyendo que el doctor me traía a la vida para hacerme sufrir más. Luego, una quemazón recorrió mi cuerpo y ya no me preocupé de nada más. Imploré a Carlisle que me matara e hice lo mismo cuando Esme y Edward regresaron a la casa. Carlisle se sentó a mi lado, me tomó la mano y me dijo que lo sentía mientras prometía que aquello iba a terminar. Me lo contó todo; a veces, le escuchaba. Me dijo qué era él y en qué me iba a convertir yo. No le creí. Se disculpó cada vez que yo chillaba.

Volvió a mirarme, pero con una leve sonrisa. Notaba mi extrema atención desde que había mencionado a Edward en su relato.

-A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia-dijo-recuerdo haberles escuchado discutir sobre mí._ ¿En qué estás pensando, Carlisle?_, espetó Edward. _¿Rosalie Hale?_-imitó a la perfección el tono irritado de Edward y no pude evitar sonreír yo también-no me gustó la forma en que pronunció mi nombre-reconoció ella-como si hubiera algo malo en mí. _No podía dejarla morir_, replicó Carlisle. _Era demasiado...horrible, un desperdicio enorme...era una pérdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí. Por supuesto que no_, aceptó Esme. _Todos los días muere gente_, le recordó Edward. _Y ¿no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla?, la familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado_. Me complació que estuviera al tanto de la culpabilidad de Royce...No me percaté de que casi había terminado, de que cobraba nuevas fuerzas y de que por eso era capaz de concentrarme en su conversación. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer de mis dedos. Cuando el dolor pasó al fin, ellos volvieron a explicarme qué era. En esta ocasión les creí. Experimenté la sed y noté la dureza de mi piel. Vi mis brillantes ojos rojos.

-¿Rojos?-costaba imaginársela con ese color en la mirada.

-Todos los vampiros tienen los ojos de ese color al ser convertidos. Pasan meses hasta que cambian de color por la dieta animal. Si nosotros bebiéramos sangre humana...seguirían escarlata. Ya verás a los neófitos.

Me moví incómodo sobre la cama. Era perturbador pensar en unos ojos así, no sé por qué.

Rosalie pasó por alto mi reacción-frívola como era, me sentí mejor al mirarme en el espejo por primera vez. A pesar de las pupilas, yo era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida-reí entre dientes-tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que comenzara a inculpar de mis males a la belleza, una maldición, y desear haber sido...bueno, fea no, pero sí normal, como Vera. En tal caso, me podría haber casado con alguien que me amara de verdad y haber criado hijos hermosos, pues era lo que, en realidad, quería desde el principio. Sigo pensando que no es pedir demasiado.

Permaneció meditativa durante un momento. Creí que se había vuelto a olvidar de mi, pero entonces me sonrió con expresión triunfante.

-¿Sabes?, mi expediente está casi tan limpio como el de Carlisle. Es mejor que el de Esme y mil veces superior al de Edward. Nunca he probado la sangre humana. Maté a cinco hombres...si es que merecen tal nombre. Pero tuve buen cuidado de no derramar su sangre, sabedora de que no sería capaz de resistirlo. No quería nada de ellos dentro de mí, ya ves. Reservé a Royce para el final. Esperaba que se hubiera enterado de las muertes de sus amigos y comprendiera lo que se le avecinaba. Confiaba en que el miedo empeorara su muerte. Me parece que dio resultado. Cuando le capturé, se escondía dentro de una habitación sin ventanas, detrás de una puerta tan gruesa como una cámara acorazada, custodiada en el exterior por un par de hombres armados. ¡Uy...!, fueron siete homicidios-se corrigió a si misma-me había olvidado de los guardias. Fue demasiado teatral y lo cierto es que también un poco infantil. Yo lucía un vestido de novia robado para la ocasión. Chilló al verme. Esa noche gritó mucho. Dejarle para el final resultó una medida acertada, ya que me facilitó un mayor autocontrol y pude hacer que su muerte fuera más lenta-miró a la pared de nuevo-¿nadie te había contado nada?

-No. Carlisle me habló de su pasado y el de Edward. Esme también un poco-admití. Ahora comprendía mejor a Rosalie y por qué odiaba a Bella. No se parecía en nada a lo mío.

-Me sorprende que Edward no te haya contado absolutamente todo. Contigo se muestra tan...no sé lo que le has hecho Jacob, pero me gusta más el Edward post Jacob que el post Bella.

-No te entiendo.

-Me gusta más ver lo feliz que está después de pasar tiempo contigo que después de pasarlo con ella. No veas lo que nos ha hecho pasar esa desgraciada. Es un imán para los problemas.

Sonreí ante los comentarios de Rosalie.

-Tu historia tiene un final feliz-dije-me hiciste pensar lo peor...pero tienes a Emmett.

-Lo tengo a medias-sonrió-¿sabes que salvé a Emmett de un oso que le había atacado y herido?

-¿Enserio?

-Le arrastré hasta el hogar de Carlisle, pero ¿te imaginas por qué impedí que el oso le devorara?-negué con la cabeza-sus rizos negros y los hoyuelos, visibles incluso a pesar de la mueca de dolor, conferían a sus facciones una extraña inocencia fuera de lugar en un varón adulto...Me recordaba a Henry, el pequeño de Vera. No quería que muriera, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba esta vida. Fui lo bastante egoísta para pedirle a Carlisle que le convirtiera para mi. Tuve más suerte de la que me merecía. Emmett es todo lo que habría pedido si me hubiera conocido lo bastante bien como para saber mis carencias. Él es exactamente la clase de persona adecuada para alguien como yo y, por extraño que pueda parecer, también él me necesitaba. Esa parte funciona mejor de lo que cabía esperar, pero sólo vamos a estar nosotros dos, no va a haber nadie más. Jamás me voy a sentar en el porche, con él a mi lado, y ya con canas, rodeada de mis nietos.

Me rompió el corazón. No sabía qué decir. Pero ella me facilitó las cosas.

-Va siendo hora de irnos-me palmeó el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. La notaba triste.

-Eh, Rosalie- yo también me levanté-¿sabes cómo se llama a una rubia con cerebro?

Sonrió de medio lado y salió, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

-Golden Retriever- respondí al ver que no me decía nada.

-Ya me lo sabía-le escuché decir-sigue intentándolo.

-Lo conseguiré algún día-repuse y me carcajeé.

-Temíamos que Rosalie te hubiera descuartizado-apuntó Alice en cuanto bajé las escaleras llevando tan solo uno de los pantalones cortos que ella misma me había comprado.

-¿Estás bien?-la pregunta de Jasper me resultaba graciosa, porque sin responderle, ya notaba una oleada de calma a mi alrededor.

-Rosalie solo me estaba contando la historia de su vida-fingí un bostezo, consciente de que ella desde la planta de arriba me estaría escuchando. Alice sonrió.

-Vas a ser todo un versado en los Cullen- dijo la vampira de cabellos oscuros.

-Eso pretendo-reconocí y miré a Jasper-¿qué nos vas a enseñar?

-Lo mismo que aprendí yo.

-¿Luchar contra neófitos?¿eres un experto o algo así?

-Algo así-dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces empezó a enrollarse la manga de su jersey color marfil sobre el brazo.

Le observé curioso y confundido. Intentando entender por qué hacía aquello. Sostuvo la muñeca bajo la lámpara que tenía al lado, muy cerca de la luz de la bombilla y pasó el dedo por una marca en relieve en forma de luna creciente que tenía sobre la piel pálida. Y fui consciente, de que no solo había una. Había muchas.

-La ponzoña de vampiro es lo único capaz de dejar cicatrices como las mías.

-¿Por qué?-de pronto, estaba horrorizado. ¿Quién le había mordido?¿cuántos?

-Yo no he tenido la misma...crianza que mis hermanos de adopción. Mis comienzos fueron completamente distintos. Yo vivía en Houston, Texas, cuando era mortal. Tenía casi diecisiete años cuando me uní al ejército confederado en 1861. Mentí a los reclutadores acerca de mi edad, les dije que había cumplido los veinte y se lo tragaron, pues era lo bastante alto como para que colara. Mi carrera militar fue efímera, pero prometedora. Caía bien a la gente y siempre escuchaban lo que tenía que decir. Mi padre decía que yo tenía carisma. Por supuesto, ahora sé que había algo más, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, me ascendieron rápidamente por encima de hombres de mayor edad y experiencia. Y me pusieron al frente de la evacuación de las mujeres y los niños de la ciudad. Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, porque fue la que conocí a María. Ella me convirtió.

Increíble, yo pensaba que como Edward, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett; Jasper y Alice habían sido convertidos por Carlisle, pero me equivocaba.

-María quería crear un ejército de neófitos para conquistar territorios en los que alimentarse sin complicaciones. Adueñarse de un lugar implicaba ser tan pocos vampiros que nadie pudiera percatarse de la matanza que se llevaba a cabo, puesto que era más la densidad de población humana que la vampírica. Esa era la idea de María y me utilizó para tal fin. En cuanto vio mi don para controlar la atmósfera emocional circundante, me puso al frente de su ejército. Los neófitos son criaturas con un increíble poder físico, al menos durante el primer año y si se les deja utilizar la fuerza, pueden aplastar a un vampiro más viejo con facilidad, pero son esclavos de sus instintos, y además, predecibles. Pasé décadas a su lado, entrenando a esas criaturas, hasta que un neófito con el que yo había entablado amistad me habló de la posibilidad de otro estilo de vida. Así que dejé a María. Y empecé a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Intenté controlarme, disminuyendo mi frecuencia de caza. Pero me parecía todo un desafío.

Jasper se hallaba sumido en la historia, al igual que yo. Por lo que me sorprendió que su expresión desolada se suavizara de pronto hasta convertirse en una sonrisa pacífica.

-Me hallaba en Filadelfia y había tormenta. Estaba en el exterior y era de día, una práctica con la que aún no me encuentro cómodo del todo. Sabía que llamaría la atención si me quedaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que me escondí en una cafetería semivacía. Tenía los ojos lo bastante oscuros como para que nadie me descubriera, pero eso significaba también que tenía sed, lo cual me preocupaba un poco-entonces señaló a Alice- ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra. Me esperaba, por supuesto-rió entre dientes una vez-se bajó de un salto en cuanto entré y vino directamente hacia mi. Eso me sorprendió. No estaba seguro de si pretendía atacarme. Ésa era la única interpretación que se me ocurría a tenor de mi pasado, pero me sonreía y las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. _Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, _dijo.

-Y tú agachaste la cabeza, como buen caballero sureño, y respondiste: _lo siento, señorita_-continuó Alice rompiendo a reír.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa-tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.

Jasper tomó la mano de Alice mientras hablaba y ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Solo estaba aliviada-admitió-pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro durante un buen rato después del cual él volvió a mirarme sin perder la expresión relajada.

-Alice me habló de sus visiones acerca de la familia de Carlisle. Apenas di crédito a que existiera esa posibilidad, pero ella me insufló optimismo y fuimos a su encuentro.

-Casi nos da algo del susto-dijo Emmett que bajaba las escaleras seguido de Rosalie- Edward y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar y de pronto aparece Jasper, cubierto de cicatrices de combate, llevando detrás a esta chica-dijo refiriéndose a Alice- que saludaba a cada uno por su nombre, lo sabía todo y quería averiguar en qué habitación podía instalarse.

Alice y Jasper echaron a reír en armonía, como un dúo de soprano y bajo.

-Cuando llegamos a casa, todas las cosas de Edward estaban en el garaje-siguió Emmett.

-Su habitación tenía las mejores vistas-se defendió Alice.

-Es una historia preciosa, el final feliz con Alice -comenté. Todas las personas de esa familia habían vivido un intenso romance. Todos diferentes, pero con la misma pasión.

-Ella marca la diferencia-dijo Jasper- y sigo disfrutando de la situación.

-Bueno...no os mosqueéis, pero estoy deseando ver a Edward, ¿nos vamos?-tanto amor a mi alrededor, y yo aquí solito. _Necesitaba a mi Edward_.

**POV. Edward**

Era una noche oscura, de esas en las que ni la luna se puede ver en el cielo por culpa de las nubes. Pero no me dificultó para nada el llegar al lugar acordado a la hora fijada. Allí, donde tantas veces mis hermanos y yo jugábamos al béisbol y que ahora se iba a convertir en un campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegué, Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados, como si él le estuviera dando calor con sus brazos. La angustia era patente en el rostro de ella y el animal de cuatro patas que se me acercó en cuanto me puse en su punto de mira, me dio la respuesta. Mi hermana no podía ver nada con los licántropos cerca. Esa ceguera le producía malestar muchas veces, aunque su cariño por Jacob le hacían sentirse peor. Lo quería cerca y a la vez lejos. Tenía un dilema moral entre manos.

-Hola, Jacob- dije cuando lo tuve a mi altura, dado que me saludó con entusiasmo.

-Hola, Edward- me saludó Emmett.

-¿Cuándo llegan nuestros invitados?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Estarán aquí dentro de un minuto y medio, pero voy a tener que oficiar de traductor.

-Resulta duro para ellos. Les agradezco que vengan-dijo Carlisle siempre tan compasivo.

-¿Estabas en mi casa, Jacob?¿en mi dormitorio?-reprendí, aunque nada enfadado he de admitir.

-_Si_-reconoció sin modestia. Incluso se permitió una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

-Maldita sea-masculló Emmett en voz baja. Todos miramos a donde él lo hacía-¿habíais visto algo así?-y de entre la arboleda aparecieron las enormes figuras de los licántropos.

-La manada ha crecido...-susurré y miré a Jacob-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-_No preguntaste._

-Si no pensaras tanto en mi, no habría necesitado hacerlo...-apreté la mandíbula. Los lobos ahora eran nueve, diez con Jacob. Seth, Leah...-¿quienes son los otros dos?

-_Collin y Brady. Los más recientes._

Carlisle avanzó un paso con deliberada lentitud. Fue un gesto lleno de cautela, destinado para insuflar tranquilidad. Aunque sabía que Jasper empezó a actuar en cuanto quedaron a nuestra vista.

-Bienvenidos.

-Gracias-contesté. Jacob me miró impresionado por mi anodino tono de voz, pero me estaba limitando a traducir los pensamientos de Sam- venimos a oír y escuchar, pero nada más. Nuestro autodominio no nos permite rebasar ese límite.

-_Hola Edward_- ese pensamiento me llegó de parte de la mayoría de los amigos de Jacob. Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul e incluso Seth. Les hice un gesto con la mano derecha a modo de saludo.

-Es más que suficiente-dijo Carlisle- mi hijo Jasper goza de experiencia en este asunto-prosiguió haciendo un gesto hacia la posición de Jasper, que estaba tenso y alerta-él nos va a enseñar cómo luchar, cómo derrotarlos. Estoy seguro de que podréis aplicar esos conocimientos a vuestro propio estilo de caza.

-Los atacantes...¿son diferentes a vosotros?-volví a hablar por boca de Sam.

Carlisle asintió-todos ellos han sido transformados hace poco, apenas llevan unos meses en esta nueva vida. En cierto modo, son niños, Carecen de habilidad y estrategia, sólo tienen fuerza bruta. Esta noche son veinte, diez para vosotros y diez para nosotros. No debería ser difícil. Quizá disminuya su número. Los neófitos suelen luchar entre ellos.

Un ruido sordo recorrió la imprecisa línea lobuna. Era un gruñido bajo, un refunfuño, pero lograba transmitir una sensación de euforia. Todos querían luchar.

-Estamos dispuestos a encargarnos de más de los que nos corresponden si fuera necesario-volví a traducir.

-Ya veremos cómo se da la cosa-dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-¿Sabéis el lugar y el momento de su llegada?-volvió a preguntar Sam en su mente.

-Cruzarán las montañas dentro de cuatro días, a última hora de la mañana. Alice nos ayudará a interceptarlos cuando se aproximen.

-Gracias por la información. Estaremos atentos-traduje de nuevo.

Se hizo el silencio, y luego Jasper se adentró un paso en el espacio vacío entre nosotros y ellos. Me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que, aunque su manada estaba allí, Jacob se había quedado a nuestro lado.

-Carlisle tiene razón-dijo Jasper- van a luchar como niños. Las dos cosas básicas que jamás debéis olvidar son: primera, no dejéis que os atrapen entre sus brazos, y segunda, no busquéis matarlos de frente, pues eso es algo para lo que todos están preparados. En cuanto vayáis a por ellos de costado y en continuo movimiento, van a quedar demasiado confusos para dar una réplica efectiva. ¿Emmett?

Mi otro hermano se adelantó un paso de la línea que formábamos, con una ancha sonrisa.

Jasper retrocedió hacia el extremo norte de la brecha entre los licántropos. Hizo una señal a Emmett para que se adelantara.

-De acuerdo, que sea Emmett el primero. Es el mejor ejemplo de ataque de un neófito.

Emmett entornó los ojos y murmuró-procuraré no romper nada.

Jasper sonrió-con ello quiere decir que él confía en su fuerza. Su ataque es muy directo. Los neófitos tampoco van a intentar ninguna sutileza. Procuran matar por la vía rápida-entonces retrocedió unos pocos pasos-vale Emmett...intenta atraparme.

Era divertido verlos, porque Jasper siempre había sido más rápido que Emmett. No así más fuerte. A los pocos segundos, Jasper ya lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos por detrás. Emmett empezó a maldecir.

Se levantó un apagado murmullo de reconocimiento entre los lobos, que no perdían detalle. Más de uno sabía de lo que era capaz Emmett, lo conocían gracias a Jacob y sus incursiones a nuestra casa.

-Otra vez-dijo Emmett ya sin sonreír.

-Ahora le toca a Edward- dijo Jasper. Pero yo...

-Yo no puedo Jasper.

-¿Por?

-Jacob. Si nos enfrascamos en una pelea, por muy de mentira que sea...se te echará encima.

Él gruñó como muestra de que yo estaba en lo cierto y se puso delante de mi, arañando el pasto con las pezuñas y dejando surcos en la tierra.

-Está bien, pues que sea Alice.

Ella no tardó en ocupar su posición e hicieron la demostración pertinente.

-Me pierdo la diversión por tu culpa-dije a Jacob sin apartar la mirada de mis hermanos.

-_Lo siento. Pero podrían lastimarte._

-Son mis hermanos.

-_Ya...pero si te atacan...para mi dejarían de serlo y se convertirían en un objetivo a destruir. _

Salvo yo, todos actuaron por turnos. Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, y luego Emmett de nuevo. Cuando hicieron un alto, retomé mi papel de intérprete de Sam.

-La manada considera que les ayudaría familiarizarse con nuestros efluvios para no cometer errores luego, durante la lucha. Les sería más fácil si nos quedáramos quietos.

-No faltaría más-contestó Carlisle cortés-lo que necesitéis.

Los miembros de mi familia se colocaron en linea, separados unos de otros lo suficiente como para que los licántropos pudieran pasar entre ellos.

Seth, Leah y los recién llegados, Collin y Brady, se acercaron para olfatearme, pero los demás lo hicieron solo para saludarme o preguntarme cómo estaba. Se me hacía rara su desconfianza hacia alguien como Carlisle o Esme y en cambio, conmigo, actuaban tan amistosos.

Sam se acercó a la posición de Carlisle con el resto del grupo pegado a su cola. Jasper se envaró, pero Emmett, que estaba al otro lado de Carlisle, permanecía sonriente y relajado. Incluso estaba cantando en su cabeza. Sam olfateó a mi padre y luego se dirigió hacia Jasper.

Jacob fue el único que no se acercó a olisquear a ninguno. Permanecía con el hocico abierto y la lengua colgándole por un lado. Seguía junto a mi. Encantado de que su familia y la mía estuvieran ahora mismo compartiendo un momento así. No pude evitarlo al tenerlo tan próximo, y extendí una de mis manos para tocar su llamativo pelaje rojizo. Jacob cerró los ojos e inclinó su enorme cabeza hacia mi mano. La pelambrera era suave y áspera al mismo tiempo, cálida al tacto. Me picó la curiosidad y hundí en ella los dedos para saber cómo era la textura, acariciando el cuello allí donde se oscurecía el color. No reparé en lo mucho que me había acercado hasta que de pronto, y sin aviso previo, me pasó la lengua por toda la cara, desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

-Bruto...-musité mientras me apartaba un poco de el. Se había dejado llevar demasiado con el entusiasmo. Y yo había sido el culpable por haberme atrevido a acariciarle. Ahora tenía la cara llena de babas de perro y tuve que pasarme una de las mangas del suéter por el rostro.

Él empezó a reírse-_nuestro segundo beso_-comentó de buen humor.

Fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que nos estaban mirando todos. La manada y mi familia. La cara de Rosalie era un auténtico poema. Juraría que Sam sonreía y Carlisle y Esme también. Leah, por el contrario, me fulminó con la mirada. Quil, el reconocible lobo de color chocolate, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Él y Embry, que era de color gris con manchas oscuras en el lomo, estaban apoyando a su camarada.

Cuando ya todos los efluvios fueron aspirados a fondo, Jasper siguió con lo suyo.

-Vamos a ensayar con grupos desiguales, para que así sepáis cómo actuar en el caso de múltiples atacantes.

Me senté sobre la hierba ignorando si iba a ensuciarme los pantalones o no. Esto de no poder participar era un fastidio.

-_¿Estás enfadado?_-me preguntó Jacob.

-Estoy aburrido-comenté mirando lo bien que se lo estaban pasando los demás.

-_Creía...te lamí la cara porque olías a ella. Ahora estás mucho mejor_-soltó un ronco suspiro y se acurrucó en el suelo, a mi lado.

-Deberías estar practicando con ellos.

-_Me basta con verlo. Ya practicaré en tu casa con Jasper y Emmett durante el día. _

-Te lo pasas bien allí ¿eh?

-_No es lo mismo sin ti..._-admitió. Pensaba tantas cosas de ese estilo constantemente, que ya sabía la cara que debía poner. Impasible. No debía notar que sus palabras me afectaban de alguna manera. No quería hacerle más daño del que sabía le haría-_pero cada vez conozco más tu familia. Rosalie y Jasper me han contado...bueno, ya sabes. Todo._

-Podrás escribir un libro, Jacob- estiré las piernas y las manos las apoyé a mi espalda, sobre la hierba. Continuaba sentado viendo a los demás, pero a la vez, conservaba mejor altura para charlar con el lobo.

-_Me falta Alice. Y claro, todo, todo de ti._

Sonreí- Alice no recordaba nada de su vida anterior. Hasta hace poco no descubrió detalles. Su verdadero nombre era Mary Alice Brandon. Tenía una hermana pequeña que se llamaba Cynthia. Su hija, la sobrina de Alice, todavía vive en Biloxi. Averiguó sobre su nacimiento...y su muerte. Encontró su tumba y también halló su hoja de admisión en el manicomio en el que la encerraron por sus predicciones. No tiene idea de quién la convirtió, pero le da absolutamente igual.

-_¿Y tu?_

-Ya sabes casi todo de mi, Jacob. Carlisle te informó bien.

-_Apuesto a que hay más cosas que no sé._

-Mmm...mi comida favorita, es el puma-dije sonriente.

-_¿Ves?, eso no lo sabía...¿cuántos años tienes?_

-Nací en Chicago en 1901. Haz la cuenta...Por lo demás, creo que ya lo sabes. La siguiente en unirse a la familia fue Esme. Después Rosalie. Hasta mucho después no comprendí que Carlisle albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo mismo que Esme para él. ¿A que Rosalie no te contó eso?

-_No..._-pensó sorprendido.

-Pero ella nunca fue más que una hermana para mi y sólo dos años después encontró a Emmett. Alice y Jasper tardaron más, pero fueron bien recibidos.

-_Vale, eso ya queda claro...veamos...¿por qué puedes leer mentes?_

-En realidad, lo ignoramos. Carlisle tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debería de tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban y que Alice tuvo el don de la precognición. Carlisle trajo su compasión y Esme, la capacidad de amar con pasión. Emmett trajo su fuerza, y Rosalie la...tenacidad o la obstinación, si así lo prefieres. Jasper, él mismo te lo dijo.

-_Alucinante._

Me eché hacia adelante y crucé las piernas.

-Otra cosa que no sabes...es que no siempre estuve con Carlisle.

-_¿Cómo?_

-Bueno, tuve el típico brote de rebeldía adolescente unos diez años después de...nacer...o convertirme, como quieras llamarlo. No me resignaba a llevar su vida de abstinencia y estaba resentido con él por refrenar mi sed, por lo que me marché a seguir mi camino durante un tiempo.

-_Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Rosalie. Dijo que su expediente era mil veces superior al tuyo._

-Si...pero era joven-me justifiqué, no sin pesar-gocé de la ventaja de saber qué pensaban todos cuantos me rodeaban, fueran humanos o no, desde el momento de mi renacimiento. Ésa fue la razón por la que tardé diez años en desafiar a Carlisle...Podía leer su absoluta sinceridad y comprender la razón de su forma de vida. Apenas tardé unos pocos años en volver a su lado y comprometerme de nuevo con su visión. Creí poderme librar de los remordimientos de conciencia, ya que podía dejar a los inocentes y perseguir sólo a los malvados al conocer los pensamientos de mis presas. Si seguía a un asesino hasta un callejón oscuro donde acosaba a una chica, si la salvaba, en ese caso no sería tan terrible. Pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a verme como un monstruo. No podía rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importar cuánto se lo merecieran, y regresé con Carlisle y Esme. Me acogieron como al hijo pródigo. Era más de lo que merecía.

Jacob se acercó arrastrándose y apoyó su pelaje cálido contra mi costado derecho.

-_Gracias...por contarme esa parte de tu vida. Has compartido conmigo una historia que te duele. Te lo agradezco_-dijo y descansó su cabeza sobre mis piernas cruzadas.

-Gracias a ti por escucharme...pero me temo, que ya lo sabe toda la manada.

-_No pasa nada. Todos respetan los pensamientos de los demás. Aunque lo pasen mal._

-¿Leah?

-_Leah._

-¿Por qué no me contaste que eres el segundo al mando de Sam?

-_Porque no le di importancia._

-Pero la tiene.

-_Cuando me transformé la primera vez...Sam me planteó que yo fuera el Alfa. Había nacido para ello. Por eso para mí todo esto es tan sencillo. Entrar y salir de fase. El control. Porque Ephraim Black era mi bisabuelo por parte de padre y Quil Ateara por parte de madre. Ambos formaban parte de la última manada. El tercero era Levi Uley. Así que yo lo llevo en la sangre por ambas partes. Pero lo rechacé. Lo de ser el segundo al mando...no pude. _

-El jefe Jacob...¿no te suena bien?-pregunté distraídamente mientras volvía a enterrar mis dedos en su pelaje.

-_Si lo dices tú...suena de maravilla._

_Continuará..._


	8. Suplicando a un lobo

**Suplicando a un lobo**

**POV. Jacob**

Edward no me había dado explicación alguna, solo me había pedido que me presentara en el claro donde mi manada y su familia habían estado practicando durante estos últimos días. Pero tuve una mala sensación cuando ya por los alrededores el hedor procedente de Bella se hacía cada vez más y más presente. Como si rodeara el lugar.

Cuando llegué, los vi juntos. De manos. Esperándome.

-Hola Jacob- sabía que Edward me saludó el primero para que su voz me tranquilizara.

-Hola Jake- pero Bella metía la pata.

-¿Qué tal estás Jacob?-preguntó mi vampiro incómodo.

-¿Para qué me pediste que viniera?-espeté con ligera molestia y evitando por todos los medios ver aquellas manos unidas.

-Necesito que lleves a Bella...-titubeó un poco al ver mi expresión repulsiva, pero la ignoró. Soltó la mano de ella y sacó un mapa de un bolsillo lateral de la mochila que llevaba a su espalda. Lo desplegó y me lo enseñó-estamos aquí...necesito que la lleves hasta aquí-trazó un camino sinuoso que seguía las líneas de relieve del mapa-apenas son quince kilómetros. Cuando estés más o menos a un kilómetro y medio, vuestro sendero se cruzará con el mío. Síguelo hasta el punto de destino. Si la llevas en brazos, tu olor despistará a los neófitos. No serán capaces de encontrarla.

¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo algo semejante?¿que la pusiera a salvo?¿que la llevara en brazos?. _No_.

-Por favor-susurró suplicante. Podía ver la urgencia en sus ojos, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía ayudar a Bella. No quería. Mi sueño era que los neófitos la convirtieran en picadillo.

-Lo siento, no puedo...pero traeré a Seth- sin esperar réplica alguna, salí corriendo en dirección al bosque. Entré en fase y a los pocos minutos, mi amigo estaba allí.

Edward se desentendió de mi y mostró a Seth el mapa-conozco la zona como la palma de mi mano-dijo Seth orgulloso.

-Yo tomaré la ruta más larga. Os veré en unas horas-dijo Edward. Besó a Bella en la coronilla haciéndome apretar los dientes y desapareció entre los árboles, en dirección contraria a la que Seth tomaría con Bella. Yo seguí a mi vampiro. En mi forma de lobo me sería más fácil alcanzarle.

-_¡Espérame Edward!_

-Déjame Jacob- escuché su voz a varios metros de mi. Le notaba irritado, pero sabía de antemano que mi negativa no le iba a sentar bien-si no quieres ayudar, no te necesito por aquí. Hasta mañana no.

-_No quiero ayudar a Bella. A ti si. _

-No necesito tú ayuda-chasqueó la lengua y musitó-siempre con lo mismo...

A pesar de decirme eso, aminoró la marcha y pude ponerme a su altura. Corriendo casi a la par, aunque él siempre iba varios pasos por delante de mi. Bastantes.

-_¿A qué tanta prisa?_-pregunté mientras saltaba con facilidad una gruesa raíz que sobresalía de la tierra.

-Alice dice que esta noche habrá tormenta. No quiero que Bella esté a la intemperie cuando eso ocurra.

-_Te tomas muchas molestias para ayudarla._

-Y tú para dejar que muera-reprendió.

-_No es mi deseo que muera. Quiero que la dejes, y si eso significa que para ello tiene que morir, pues..._

-Ya basta. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías-vaya...realmente estaba enfadado-no sé aún quién está detrás de esto, si Victoria o los Vulturis. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme por ti, Jacob.

-_¿Los Vulturis?¿por qué iban a ser ellos?_

-No han intervenido aún, y eso que los asesinatos en Seattle sobrepasaron lo llamativo. Deberían de haberse encargado de ello hace tiempo. Pero me da la impresión de que les interesa que los neófitos acaben con el aquelarre de Carlisle.

-_¿Quieren acabar con Carlisle?_-me resultaba difícil de asimilar. Carlisle era una especie de santo a mi ojos.

-Aro, su líder, nos quiere a mi y a Alice.

-_¿Cómo?_-casi me zampo el tronco de un grueso árbol. Recordé al tal Aro del cuadro que había en el despacho de Carlisle.

-Nos quiere a su lado, como parte de su guardia. El presente y el futuro, la omnisciencia total. El poder de la idea le embriaga. Además tiene celos y miedo de Carlisle, porque su familia prospera y va en aumento, sumando que posee dos vampiros con dones únicos. Le gusta coleccionarlos por así decirlo. Después del suyo, nuestro aquelarre es el mayor de cuantos haya conocido jamás. Aunque es bien sabido, que no quebrantarían sus propias reglas, así que podría ser que sólo se estuvieran retrasando convenientemente.

-_Pero tú no quieres..._

-No quiero unirme a ellos, Jacob- me aclaró y pude respirar tranquilo.

_-¿Y qué pasará luego?_-pregunté-_cuando Bella esté a salvo. Cuando hallamos acabado con esos neófitos._

-¿A qué te refieres?

-_Entre tú y yo._

-No sé de que hablas, Jacob.

-_Vamos...sé que no te soy indiferente. Apuesto a que siempre me tienes presente en tu cabeza por más que lo niegues._

-Porque no dejas de rondarme- contestó.

-_Te pongo nervioso. Hay días que te los pasas ignorándome. Admítelo. Reconoce que sientes algo por mi._

-Jacob...

-_Bella no es la única persona en el mundo capaz de comprenderte. Yo fui hecho para ti ¿recuerdas?. ¿Cómo sabes que es Bella lo que quieres o lo que siempre querrás?_

-No eres tú, Jacob. Eso lo sé.

-_Mientes_-él se había detenido y yo había hecho lo mismo.

-Jacob, no hagas esto más difícil.

-_Cuando nos besamos Edward...no hay nada en el mundo que yo pueda comparar con lo que sentí cuando besé tus labios. Y sé que tú también sentiste lo mismo. Nadie besa así si la otra persona no le importa en lo más mínimo._

-Olvídate de ese beso. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, porque no volverá a pasar-sentenció.

-_Si eso es lo que quieres, no volveré a besarte hasta que tú no me lo pidas._

-¿Pedírtelo?, pues espera sentado Jacob- soltó sonriendo y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-_A veces pienso que te gusto más como lobo_-respondí a su corte-_me parece que te resulta más fácil estar cerca de mí cuando no soy humano porque así no tienes que fingir que no te atraigo. Por eso eres capaz hasta de acariciarme. _

Ante su silencio, sonreí interiormente. _Acerté._

-Me irritas-soltó al poco tiempo.

-_Bueno..._-suspiré-_dejemos de discutir. Me gusta el Edward amable que me cuenta su pasado o me deja dormir en su habitación sin reservas. Además, deberíamos pensar en lo de mañana. En la batalla._

-Yo no voy a participar-me dijo.

-_¿Qué?_

-Bella me ha pedido que me quede con ella.

-_Pero ya estará Seth._

-Lo sé, pero se siente más segura conmigo.

-_Eso es...¿no vas a luchar con los demás?_

-No.

-_Entonces yo tampoco._

-Tú si Jacob, es tu manada.

-_¡Y tu eres mi imprimación!¡eres mi vida!_-respondí ofuscado, como si no lo supiera a la perfección-_¡¿cómo pretendes que pueda pelear pensando en mi corazón y en mi alma?!...¡pensando que podrías estar en peligro!_

-Por eso vamos tan lejos. Para que no la encuentren. Estaremos a salvo-no mostró atisbo alguno de perturbación.

-_No pienso dejarte_-aclaré-_aunque tenga que soportarla a ella._

Nadie dijo ni una palabra más.

En cuanto llegamos al sotavento de la roca alta de la montaña, Edward se puso a montar la tienda de campaña como todo un excursionista. Al poco tiempo, comenzó a nevar. Se desató una tempestad. Los copos caían en remolinos sobre nosotros, pero el vendaval era de tal intensidad que no dejaba que se posara en ningún sitio.

No faltó mucho para que Seth apareciera cargando con Bella.

-¡Bella!-Edward parecía realmente aliviado. Como si hubiera estado esperando su compañía porque la mía era realmente incómoda. Seth la dejó en el suelo para que ella se echara en brazos de mi vampiro-gracias. Has sido más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Te lo agradezco de veras.

-De nada Edward- dijo Seth emocionado.

-Ve dentro Bella-le señaló la caseta-esto va a ir a peor.

-¿Esa tienda es segura?-preguntó ella.

-Sólo me ha faltado soldarla a la roca.

-Voy a transformarme-me soltó Seth. Y en cuanto lo hizo le mandé a casa. Me quedaría allí esa noche y no le necesitaríamos por la mañana. No pensaba dejar a Edward.

**POV. Edward**

La tienda de campaña era lo bastante grande como para que cupieran cuatro personas sin problemas, pero también era muy fría. Bella no dejaba de tiritar por culpa del clima. Yo me sentía impotente sentado lo más lejos posible de ella para no añadirme más frío al asunto, incluso dejé de respirar.

-¿Qué hooora es?-preguntó hecha un ovillo dentro del saco de dormir.

-Las dos...quizá deberíamos...

-No, estoy bbbien, de vverdad. No qqquiero salir ffuera.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

A pocos metros, escuché aullar a Jacob. Probaría suerte.

Bajé la cremallera de la caseta y salí al exterior.

-Jacob. Te necesito.

Se acercó a mí meneando la cola y dejando las inmensas huellas de sus patas sobre la nieve.

-_¿Qué pasa?¿quieres que la cuide mientras vas a por mantas?_-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Necesito que entres y...le des calor.

-_Espero que estés de coña._

-Por favor, Jacob. Puede pasarle algo malo-imploré.

-_No me apetece_-dijo obcecado.

-Jacob...entra, te lo suplico por lo que más quieras.

-_¿Por lo que más quiera?_

-Si...mira el lado bueno, podrás dormir dentro.

-_Con ella. Yupi_- soltó hastiado.

-Yo también estoy ahí dentro. Y te debería mucho-era cruel jugar la baza de los sentimientos con Jacob, pero estaba realmente desesperado. Bella lo estaba pasando muy mal y por mi culpa nuevamente.

Entré otra vez en la tienda antes de que él cambiara de fase y al poco rato, se nos unió vistiendo únicamente esos pantalones tan suyos.

-No soy un san bernardo-dijo nada más poner un pie en el interior.

-Lo sé. Sabes que no te lo pediría...

-Ya me lo cobraré Edward, descuida-dijo pícaro.

-Contaba con ello-admití.

Puso mala cara cuando miró a Bella. Respiró hondo y se le acercó. Se dejó caer al suelo junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos manteniendo la tela del saco por medio.

-He conseguido alcanzar casi los cuarenta y tres grados estos días, parezco una tostadora. La tendrás sudando en un pispás- dijo. Y a pesar de su actitud reacia, me sentía infinitamente agradecido con el. No tardó demasiado en conseguir que Bella dejase de temblar de la cabeza a los pies y se quedara dormida.

La tormenta aullaba en el exterior como si fuera un animal atacando la tienda. Pero yo por fin pude relajarme.

-Gracias Jacob- mantenía las piernas encogidas y las rodeaba con mis brazos.

-Me debes algo muy grande.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?-ambos sonreímos.

-Mínimo una semana conmigo. Nada de un solo día. O puede que un mes.

-No te pases-se escuchó un aullido lejano- Seth ha vuelto. Le ha mandado Sam.

Jacob suspiró-querrá mantener contacto.

La estructura metálica de la tienda vibraba con fuerza. De no haber estado nosotros dentro, hacía mucho que habría salido volando.

-Para por favor...Jacob.

-No puedo evitarlo. Será mejor que no entres en mi cabeza en estos momentos.

-Ya me gustaría ya...no tienes idea de a qué volumen suenan tus pequeñas fantasías. Es como si me las estuvieras gritando.

-¿Te ruborizo?

-No tengo esa capacidad.

-Pero apuesto a que sí-sonrió juguetón-si Bella no estuviera aquí yo...

-Tú nada.

Hizo un puchero-intentaré bajarlas de tono.

-Mejor duérmete.

-Creo que mis sueños podrían perturbarte más-se jactó.

-¿A estas alturas?, seguro que no.

-Te sorprenderías.

-Envidio la confianza que tienes en ti mismo.

Se acomodó un poco mejor, pero cubría el cuerpo de Bella como si abrazara una bolsa de basura.

-Si ella cambiara de idea...si ella decidiera que no te quiere lo suficiente...¿estarías conmigo?

No me esperaba la pregunta y le miré unos segundos absorto, sin saber qué responder.

-No lo sé.

-Sé sincero-me rogó.

-De verdad que no lo sé, Jacob. Aunque...¿no te haría sentir eso como segundo plato o algo así?

-No me importaría-admitió sinceramente.

-Eso es triste.

-No, siempre y cuando consiguiera estar con el vampiro al que amo. Cuando mi otra mitad estuviera conmigo no me sentiría segundo plato de nadie. Me sentiría el ser más afortunado de la tierra.

Sus palabras me conmovieron de un modo inexplicable. Tuve que apartar la mirada de la suya y centrarla en algún punto de la tienda de campaña. Era tan profundamente sincero que dolía rechazarle. Cada vez me era más insoportable pensar en ello. Bella y Jacob, los dos pesos en mi equilibrada balanza. Ambos en el mismo lugar, esperando a que añadiera algo por lo que inclinarse a un lado u al otro. Pero era difícil. Y a la vez...tan sencillo. Sería muy sencillo con Jacob.

Correr por el bosque, cazar, vivir eternamente. Con Jacob sonaba a cotidiano. A perfecto. A posible. Ya era nimio el detalle de que él fuera un licántropo y yo un vampiro destinados a odiarse. Eso ya no era así.

Todo a mi alrededor me pedía a gritos que lo escogiera. Y no solo el propio Jacob. Mis hermanos, mis padres, su manada, Billy...Pero tenía miedo. No sabía si sería capaz de dejar a Bella. Me había prometido a mi mismo tiempo atrás que no volvería a hacerlo nunca y ahí estaba. Esperando para luchar por ella, para protegerla. Estaba muy confundido, de eso no me cabía la más mínima duda.

Comencé a tararear para tranquilizarme. La melodía que había compuesto aquella noche, cuando volví de pasar el día con Jacob. La que me inspiró su compañía. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, Jacob se había quedado dormido.

Bella fue la primera en despertar por la mañana, algo aplastada bajo el peso de Jacob.

-¿Se está caliente ahí fuera?-me preguntó.

-Sí. Dudo que hoy necesites estufa-la vi en un apuro y me levanté para ayudarla a salir del saco y apartar uno de los brazos de Jacob.

-Eh...-musitó él en cuanto sintió mi roce en su piel.

Ayudé a Bella a ponerse el anorak- gracias Jake- dijo ella.

Él solo rodó los ojos y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose como si estuviera lleno de chinches.

-Jacob también durmió cómodo-dije.

-Dormí poco-respondió él. Parecía un niño caprichoso. Me divertía.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?-me preguntó Bella. Seguramente pensando que el que Jacob la calentara habría sido un suplicio para mi.

-No ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida-reconocí.

-Para mí entra dentro de las diez peores-soltó Jacob.

-Siento que os hayáis tenido que soportar en un espacio tan reducido por mi culpa-dijo ella con un atisbo de pena en la voz.

-Creo que hay demasiada gente aquí dentro-apreció Jacob molesto. Sabía que la sola presencia de Bella era un trago demasiado amargo para el-voy a transformarme. Debo hablar con Sam.

Antes de que abandonara la tienda, Bella se le acercó- Jacob, espera, ¿no podrías quedarte?-la mano que usó para retenerle, se le escurrió por el brazo de piel morena sin que pudiera agarrarlo.

-No-dijo él una vez fuera y escuché sus pasos alejándose.

-Está muy enfadado conmigo...-dijo ella al borde del llanto. La abracé.

-Está muy nervioso. Todos lo estamos Bella. No es por ti, tranquila.

-Quiero que estemos juntos, pase lo que pase-musitó con el rostro en mi pecho.

-Pase lo que pase-repetí yo con los ojos cerrados. No podía dejar de pensar en que mi familia y la de Jacob corrían un peligro inminente y yo estaría a kilómetros sin poder ayudarles. Sentí un poco de rencor hacia Bella. Un pensamiento fugaz que deseché enseguida.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza-¿sabes cual fue la mejor noche de mi vida?-preguntó retomando el tema anterior.

-Ésta supongo que no-solté.

-No...-ella rió ya sin llanto-fue la noche en la que accediste a casarte conmigo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. No debería de haber dicho eso.

Un ensordecedor aullido de dolor desgarró el silencio imperante en el exterior antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo. El sonido reverberó en la roca desnuda de la montaña y llenó el aire de tal modo que podía sentirse llegar desde cualquier dirección. Nunca antes había oído un lamento tan torturado. Se hallaba muy cerca y sabía que había escuchado todas y cada una de nuestras palabras. Podía sentir su dolor agudo y la agonía. El aullido se quebró en un peculiar sollozo estrangulado y después se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

-Espérame aquí Bella...-aterrado, salí de la tienda. Miré desesperado a todas partes, pero solo vi a Seth a la sombra de un abeto de copa ancha con la cabeza entre las patas. Me devolvió la mirada con cierto aire acusatorio. Pensaba que había traicionado a Jacob. Seguí su rastro y no me fue difícil dar con el, en el extremo occidental de la roca. Ya volvía a estar en su forma humana, para evitar que el resto de la manada pudiera entrar en su cabeza en esos momentos. No así, yo.

-¿Por qué no acabamos con esto de una vez?-preguntó dándome la espalda. Su voz rasgada me indicaba que estaba llorando en silencio.

-No quería hacerte daño Jacob- mis ojos escocían tremendamente, como cuando sentía ganas de llorar, pero para mí eso era imposible.

Soltó lo que parecía una risa irónica-pues lo has conseguido. Casarte con Bella no me afecta en absoluto.

-Entiende que es lo mejor. Me casaré con ella y me iré de Forks. No tendrás que volver a verme. No tendrás que seguir nadando contra la corriente. No te lastimaré más, Jacob.

-¡Eres tú el que no lo comprendes Edward!-chilló con las manos cerradas en un puño. Su eco volvió a nosotros pasando de una montaña a otra-¡no quiero que te vayas!¡no quiero que te cases!¡no me importa que me hagas daño!-me miró y se acercó un par de pasos hacia mi-no lo comprendes...sigues sin hacerlo...el vínculo que hay entre nosotros es de los que ni la ausencia...ni la distancia ni el tiempo podrían romper-se pasó rápidamente una de las manos por la mejilla, quitándose los restos de una lágrima que se negaba a evaporarse-te quiero a ti y que sea para siempre. Al parecer en esta vida no podrá ser...

-Será lo mejor para ti Jacob...-¿de verdad me lo creía?

-Como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte...-soltó exasperado y volvió a darse la vuelta-bien...tú no eres el único capaz de sacrificarse por aquello que ama...a ese juego pueden jugar dos-no supe el significado de aquello hasta que no pasaron algunos segundos.

-¿Qué...?

-Yo también me he portado bastante mal y te lo he puesto más difícil de lo necesario. Yendo a tu casa, metiéndome en tu vida cuando estaba claro que no me querías en ella...fuiste muy amable dándome parte de tu valioso tiempo, pero creo que lo mejor para ambos es que vaya allí abajo y luche con los demás. Que luche y que...bueno, si caigo te haría un favor, porque la imprimación no se puede deshacer de otro modo.

Cada letra de aquellas palabras se clavaron en mi como puñales de acero.

-No Jacob, no lo permitiré-dije-déjate de tonterías.

-Sabes que hablo enserio. No pienso ser testigo de tu boda. Te quiero demasiado como para soportarlo y es por eso que haré el sacrificio-comenzó a alejarse de mi.

-No te hagas el mártir-pinché. Ya no sabía qué hacer. No se detenía. Bella estaba en la tienda de campaña esperándome. La llegada de los neófitos era inminente y yo...-¡bésame Jacob!

Interrumpió sus pasos inmediatamente y volvió a girarse hacia mi-¿qué has dicho?

-Dijiste que sólo me besarías cuando yo te lo pidiera. Pues te lo estoy pidiendo Jacob. Bésame y no te vayas...

No se lo pensó. Dio un paso en mi dirección, y después otro. Jacob vaciló sobre sus talones y después se tambaleó hacia adelante, salvando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros en tres grandes zancadas.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, provocando que la corriente empezara a recorrer mi piel, y sus labios se encontraron con los míos con un entusiasmo rayano en la violencia. Movió una mano hacia mi nuca, encerrando mi cabello desde las raíces en un puño retorcido. La otra mano me aferró con rudeza el hombro, sacudiéndome y después arrastrándome hacia su cuerpo.

Aquello era una completa locura. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello en acto reflejo. Su mano buscó el camino hasta mi cintura y me aplastó más contra su cuerpo, obligándome a encajar con él. Y funcionaba. Éramos dos fragmentos de un todo que habían sido hechos para estar juntos, tal y como Jacob decía, había sido hecho para mí.

Con un jadeo salvaje, abrió su boca contra la mía y yo simplemente le imité. Sentí el fuego de su lengua recorrer el iceberg que era la mía. Su lengua y mi lengua comenzaron a acariciarse, a pelearse. Me sentía en el paraíso, y eso que pensaba que nunca entraría en el. Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos, que ensordecerían a cualquier ser humano en cuestión de segundos. Era como si me hubieran despojado de mi cuerpo. Como si aquello fuera un sueño maravillosamente real.

Mis dedos se afianzaron en su pelo para acercarle más a mi, aunque me parece que aquello no era posible. Si continuábamos así, nos fundiríamos el uno con el otro. Había ardor por doquier. Su temperatura había subido más y más, acrecentando el fluido continuo de la electricidad.

Que tonto había sido. Que ingenuo. Que inconsciente. Jacob y yo...éramos como una sola persona. Su dolor se había convertido en mi dolor desde el día que me imprimó. Su alegría era ahora mi alegría. Y entonces pude contemplar, mientras notaba sus ardientes labios rozando los míos, el paisaje tan distinto que se abría ante mis ojos. Como en una visión de Alice. Jacob y yo, felices, completos. Vi con exactitud lo que iba a abandonar. Vi a Billy charlando con Carlisle y Esme una tarde cualquiera en el porche. Me vi a mi mismo y a mis hermanos recorriendo el bosque junto a la manada. Vi a Jacob esperándome en casa con esa sonrisa suya que iluminaba incluso el peor de los días. Y vi la felicidad tangible posible de alcanzar con un dedo.

Pero todo se esfumó en cuanto el beso se detuvo.

Jacob sí necesitaba oxígeno para vivir y por un momento me había olvidado. Pero no se apartó de mi cuerpo. Siguió la línea de mi mandíbula con la boca y después exploró toda la extensión de mi cuello. Rozando con su aliento cada parte de piel expuesta. Estremeciéndome.

Y entonces me habló-te amo Edward...-musitó. La mano que había estado en mi nuca rodeó mi espalda junto con la de la cintura y me abrazó. Me abrazó con fuerza, pero con un cariño implícito más allá de las palabras. Así era Jacob. Así era..._mí_ Jacob.

-No te vayas...

-No me iré...no soporto la idea de separarme de ti-respiró sobre mi cuello, aliviado. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando algo así por mi parte. Que moviera ficha de una vez en aquella complicada partida de ajedrez. Continuaba sin creérselo del todo y por eso no era capaz de soltarme todavía.

Pero yo me encontraba a la deriva en un inmenso mar de dudas. Bella y Jacob. Bella o Jacob. Bella, mi primer amor por la que había hecho hasta lo imposible...Jacob, el licántropo que se había metido en mi vida de forma abrupta e inesperada, pero que me había llenado de una dicha sin límites.

Bella o Jacob.

Un aullido estridente procedente de Seth me sacó de mis pensamientos. Jacob se irguió, pero seguía abrazándome.

-Vamos, ha empezado la pelea-informé a Jacob, que, reticente, separó sus manos de mi.

Seth gimoteó en cuanto nos vio aparecer.

-No te enfades Seth. Debes quedarte aquí. Órdenes de Sam- calmó Jacob al lobo de color arena.

-Los neófitos han llegado al final de la pista-musité. La conexión con Seth era impresionante. Podía verlos y oírlos a la perfección-todo funciona como si fuera resultado de un encantamiento, este Jasper es un genio. También han captado el rastro de los que están en el prado, así que ahora se están dividiendo en dos grupos, como predijo Alice. Sam nos está convocando para encabezar la partida de la emboscada-estaba tan concentrado en lo que escuchaba en la mente del lobo, que usé el plural empleado por la manada de forma habitual. No me di cuenta hasta que no escuché reír a Jacob.

-No quiero perdérmelo- Jacob no tardó demasiado en entrar en fase, llevándose los pantalones por delante y todo.

-¿Va todo bien?-Bella salió de la caseta, nos había escuchado.

-Ya están luchando-informé, Jacob le gruñó desde el fondo del pecho, pero no se acercó a ella-el primer grupo está en el claro. Podemos escuchar la pelea desde aquí. Podemos oír a Emmett...se lo está pasando genial-me embargaba la envidia. Las ganas de estar allí con mi familia. Jacob solo me miraba a pesar de enterarse de todo de primera mano, escuchaba atento mi modo de narrarlo-el segundo grupo se está preparando. Siguen sin estar alerta porque no nos han olido todavía-gruñí-se supone que deben asegurarse de que no escapes...¡buen movimiento, Leah!, vaya, qué rápida.

-_Es en lo único que me supera_-pensó Jacob.

-Uno de los neófitos ha descubierto nuestro olor y Leah le ha tumbado antes de que ni siquiera pudiera volverse. Sam le está ayudando a deshacerse de él. Paul y Embry han cogido a otro, pero los demás se han puesto a la defensiva-continué en tensión. Era como ver un combate de lucha por televisión y yo lo retransmitía-no tienen ni idea de qué hacer con nosotros. Ambos grupos están fintando. No, dejad que Sam lo lidere, apartaos del camino. Separadlos, no les dejéis que se protejan las espaldas unos a otros...eso está mejor, llevadlos hacia el claro.

Inconscientemente, mi cuerpo cambiaba de posición mientras observaba. Anticipando los movimientos que habría hecho de haber estado allí.

Pero entonces...

-¡Corred, Seth!¡Jacob!-el lobo color arena fue el único que me hizo caso desapareciendo entre las sombras del bosque.

Empujé a Bella a mi espalda, contra la escarpada falda del acantilado y me puse delante de ella. Al final no se trataba de los Vulturis. Victoria, siempre había sido Victoria. Adopté una posición defensiva, con los brazos adelantados ligeramente. Jacob llevó a cabo la suya, mostrando los dientes y clavando las uñas en el suelo. Un poco inclinado hacia adelante.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Bella aterrorizada.

-Victoria-contesté como si escupiera-no está sola. Nunca tuvo intención de participar en la lucha, pero seguía a los neófitos para observar. Cuando percibió mi olor, tomó la decisión de seguirlo por pura intuición, adivinando que tú permanecerías donde yo estuviera. Y ha acertado.

Dos vampiros se deslizaron con lentitud dentro de la pequeña abertura de nuestro campamento, con los ojos atentos, sin perder nada de vista. Me fijé en que sus cuerpos brillaban por el sol que nos daba de lleno y fui consciente de que el mío también refulgía. Uno de los recién llegados era Victoria, y el otro un chico de cabellos rubios. Victoria captaba toda mi atención , por lo que agradecí sinceramente que Jacob estuviera allí para ocuparse de Riley, el otro. Su plan era que su vasallo me atacase mientras ella se ocupaba de Bella, por lo que la presencia del lobo de cabellos rojizos le sacó de sus casillas. El otro era joven y no sabía qué debía hacer. Se miraron entre ellos, dudosos.

-Riley...-dije llamando su atención-te está mintiendo Riley. Escúchame. Te miente del mismo modo que mintió a los otros que ahora están muriendo en el claro. Tú ya sabes que ella los ha engañado, porque te ha utilizado para ello, ya que ninguno de vosotros pensó jamás en ir a socorrerlos. ¿Es tan difícil creer que su falsedad también te alcance a ti?

-_¿Le estás provocando Edward?_-preguntó Jacob divertido- _me gusta._

-Ella no te quiere Riley. Nunca te ha amado. Victoria amó una vez a alguien que se llamaba James y tú no eres más que un instrumento para ella-cuando dije el nombre de James, los labios de Victoria se retrajeron en una mueca, mostrándome sus dientes, pero su mirada no se apartaba de Bella- ella sabe que te mataré Riley. Quiere que tú mueras, para no tener que mantener más su fachada. Sí, eso sí lo ves, ¿verdad?. Ya has notado la renuencia en sus ojos, has sospechado de esa nota falsa que se percibe en sus promesas. Llevas razón. Ella nunca te ha querido. Todos los besos y todas las caricias no eran más que mentiras. No tienes por qué morir...hay otras formas de vivir distintas a la que ella te ha enseñado. No todo son mentiras ni sangre, Riley. Puedes seguir un camino nuevo desde ahora. No debes morir por culpa de sus engaños.

-Él es el mentiroso Riley- intervino Victoria- ya te advertí acerca de sus truquitos mentales. Tú sabes que te quiero-era una buena mentirosa, pero yo había conseguido que el chico dudara. Victoria temblaba, esperaba ansiosa la oportunidad de saltar sobre Bella.

De repente, Seth cayó sobre Riley, arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡No!-gritó Victoria, contrariada.

Seth era bueno. Las ansias de luchar que había mantenido durante la pelea que se desarrollaba kilómetros más abajo, ahora se habían apaciguado. Le arrancó a Riley de cuajo uno de los brazos.

Ya no debía preocuparme por ese vampiro, estaba condenado. Pero Victoria no se había movido de su posición. Sopesaba sus posibilidades como un felino al acecho. Hasta que se abrió camino en zigzag hacia el extremo más alejado del pequeño claro. Estaba dividida: sus pies la empujaban hacia la seguridad, pero sus ojos mostraban su ansia de ver muerta a Bella.

-No te vayas Victoria- alenté. Quería acabar con ella de una vez por todas-nunca tendrás otra oportunidad como esta-me mostró los dientes y siseó-siempre podrás huir luego. Tendrás mucho tiempo para eso. Es lo que haces siempre ¿no?, ése es el motivo por el que te retenía James. Le eras útil, pese a tu afición a los juegos mortales. Él no debería haberte dejado. Bien que le habrían venido tus habilidades cuando le cogimos en Phoenix- rugió con fuerza-sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que significaste para él. Es de tontos malgastar tanta energía vengando a alguien que sintió menos afecto por ti que un cazador por su perro. No fuiste para él nada más que alguien oportuno. Yo lo supe.

Victoria se precipitó contra los árboles de nuevo, fintando a un lado. Riley golpeó con el puño a Seth y pude escuchar un gemido bajo salir del lobo. Victoria entonces miró a su compañero. Seth se puso a mi lado, sin perder de vista a Riley y pude leer la mente de la vampira pelirroja.

-No, no se volverá contra mí-le dije ante sus pensamientos sobre el lobo color arena-tú nos has suministrado un enemigo común, nos has convertido en aliados-eso no era del todo cierto. Me habrían ayudado contra ella de todos modos, solo por ser yo, pero obviamente no iba a decirle eso.

-Eso es imposible...-musitó ella atónita.

-Nada es imposible.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentaba evitar mis movimientos de distracción y evadirlos, pero me colocaba en los lugares apropiados para bloquearla en todo momento. Mi don era muy útil en situaciones así. Pero estaba frustrada y se volvía más peligrosa por momentos. Así que se lanzó contra mí con la idea de que si acababa conmigo, Bella pasaría a la historia después sin impedimentos. Fue un ahora o nunca.

Pero antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarme, una mancha rojiza se interpuso entre ella y yo, interceptándola en el aire.

Sentí que el tiempo se congelaba. El silencio más absoluto me rodeaba y mi cuerpo no me respondía. Abrí los ojos de manera desmesurada y cuando moví la boca, de ella surgió un estridente sonido.

-¡Jacob!-el quejido de dolor que soltó él, atrapado entre los brazos demoledores de Victoria me sobrecogió. Ella sonrió, como si aquello fuera el mejor de los regalos de navidad, después de haber recibido un pijama hortera y el típico par de calcetines. Mi reacción le había puesto la guinda al pastel.

Y me lancé a por ella. Mi juicio se había nublado. Sólo veía a Victoria. Una enorme diana donde debía lanzar el dardo y alcanzar la máxima puntuación. Escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Jacob, se retorcía en el suelo, desnudo por haber vuelto a su forma humana, pero abrazándose a si mismo en posición fetal. Temblando. Podía oír también los alterados latidos de su corazón.

_Calma Jacob, yo acabaré con Victoria por los dos._

_Continuará..._


	9. No me puedo mentir más

**No me puedo mentir más**

**POV. Edward**

Seth terminó con Riley y en cuanto Victoria se vio sola, comenzó a apartarse de mi con una decepción infinita llameando en sus ojos. Iba a volver al refugio del bosque, pero yo no lo iba a permitir.

Los alaridos de Jacob continuaban resonando en mis oídos.

La agarré por la espalda, me deslicé por su cuello como si fuera a hacerle una caricia...y le arranqué la cabeza.

-Aguanta Jacob- lo llevaba en brazos mientras caminaba el trecho que me separaba del claro donde estaba Carlisle. Le necesitaba con urgencia. Seth se había quedado en la cima, esperando que los restos de Victoria y Riley desaparecieran con el fuego y después se encargaría de llevar a Bella a casa.

Jacob tiritaba entre mis brazos. Sus quejidos eran ahora débiles, pero sabía que sentía un dolor atroz. El sudor empapaba su cuerpo y yo me iba desesperando más y más.

Para colmo, había otra complicación. Los Vulturis habían decidido intervenir justo en ese momento. Tuve que permanecer escondido entre la maleza, sujetando a Jacob e implorando a cualquier divinidad que me estuviera escuchando que por favor el olor del licántropo camuflara el mío.

Contemplé la escena. Quedaban tres minutos para que aparecieran.

Mi familia permanecía en un holgado semicírculo alrededor de una hoguera donde, aunque se veían pocas llamas, la humareda púrpura era densa, casi negra y flotaba encima de la reluciente hierba. El más cercano a esa neblina era Jasper. Estaba de espaldas a mi, con los hombros tensos y los brazos ligeramente extendidos, aunque todos sabían que yo estaba entre los matorrales. Cerca había algo más. Otro vampiro. Era una chica menor que Bella, con el pelo oscuro y complexión menuda. Apretaba contra el cuerpo las piernas, enlazadas por los brazos, hasta ovillarse en una bola junto a las llamas.

-¿Qué has hecho Carlisle?...-musité al ver que había dejado que la chica se rindiera. Analicé a mis hermanos. Todos estaban bien, salvo Jasper, al que habían mordido y le escocía el veneno. Eso le pasaba por pretender estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces los vi. Con Jane a la cabeza. En un impulso automático, tapé con suavidad la boca de Jacob, aunque ya se había desmayado por el dolor.

-Hola, Jane-saludó Carlisle cortés.

Su mirada recorrió a todos los miembros de mi familia y se detuvo en la neófita-no lo comprendo...-dijo.

-Se ha rendido-explicó Carlisle.

-¿Rendido?

-Le di esa opción.

-No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas-zanjó ella, tajante.

-Está en vuestras manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en tanto en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas.

-Eso es irrelevante.

-Como desees.

Ella le miró con interés- Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos.

-Os agradecería que le transmitierais a él los míos-mi padre siempre tan cordial.

-Por supuesto-ella sonrió, pero la maldad de Jane era palpable en el ambiente. Entonces contempló la pira de vampiros muertos-parece que hoy habéis hecho nuestro trabajo...bueno, casi todo-añadió mirando a la neófita-solo por curiosidad profesional, ¿cuántos eran?, ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle.

-Dieciocho, contándola a ella-comentó Carlisle.

Jane abrió los ojos como platos. Félix y ella se miraron-¿dieciocho?

-Todos recién salidos del horno. Ninguno estaba cualificado.

-¿Ninguno?...Entonces, ¿quién los creó?

_Alice..._-se llamaba Victoria-dijo mi hermana que no soltaba la mano de Jasper.

-¿Se llamaba?

Alice ladeó la cabeza hacia la zona este del bosque. La mirada de Jane se concentró en la lejanía. Había visto la hoguera.

-La tal Victoria...¿se cuenta aparte de estos dieciocho?-volvió a preguntar Jane.

-Sí. Iba en compañía de otro vampiro, que no era tan joven como éstos, pero no tendría más de un año-aclaró Alice. Respiré aliviado. La información que Seth había proporcionado a la manada había mantenido al tanto a mi familia.

-Veinte entonces...¿quién acabó con la creadora?

-Edward.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Uno de nuestros amigos resultó herido, ha ido a su casa a socorrerle-mintió Alice mejor que ninguna actriz consagrada.

Jane entonces volvió a mirar a la neófita-eh, tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

La joven le lanzó una mirada fiera a Jane al tiempo que fruncía con fuerza los labios. Jane le devolvió una sonrisa angelical. La neófita reaccionó con un aullido ensordecedor. Su cuerpo se arqueó con rigidez hasta quedar en una postura antinatural y forzada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Jane de nuevo cuando la chica dejó de chillar.

-Bree...-respondió ella entrecortadamente.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa y la neófita volvió a gritar.

-Ella va a contarte todo lo que quieras saber-repuso Carlisle con el sufrimiento escrito en el rostro-no es necesario que hagas eso.

-Ya lo sé-admitió Jane- ¿es cierto eso, Bree?¿erais veinte?

La muchacha yacía jadeando con el rostro apoyado sobre el suelo. Se apresuró a responder.

-Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé!. Sara y otra cuyo nombre no conozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino...

-Y esa tal Victoria...¿fue ella quien os creó?

-Y yo que sé. Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada...Estaba oscuro y dolía-tembló-él no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros...

-Háblame de Riley, ¿por qué os trajo aquí?

-Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a los raros esos de ojos amarillos. Según él, iba a ser pan comido. Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de ojos amarillos iban a venir a por nosotros. Toda la sangre sería para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran. Nos dio el olor de una humana...dijo que identificaríamos al aquelarre en cuestión gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos.

-Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad-apreció Jane.

-No sé qué ocurrió. Nos dividimos, pero los otros no volvieron. Riley nos abandonó, y no volvió para ayudarnos como había prometido. Luego, la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos. Tenía miedo y quería salir pitando. Ése de ahí-señaló a Carlisle- dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar.

-Ajá, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa jovencita. Quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias-miró a Carlisle entonces-no he de ocultar que estoy impresionada. Jamás había visto a un aquelarre escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud. Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Qué raro!. No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Ha sido un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo muy entretenido.

-_Si_-pensé para mis adentros-_y eso que estabais muy cerca._

Jane se giró para contemplar a la neófita una vez más. Su rostro era de una apatía absoluta.

-¿Felix?

-Espera...-dijo Carlisle- podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal predispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacia. Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree.

-No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades. Es malo para nuestra reputación. Ha estado bien conocerle, Carlisle...siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima...Encárgate de eso, Felix- ordenó al tiempo que señalaba a Bree con la cabeza-quiero volver a casa.

Miré a Jacob que seguía temblando aún dormido. No quería ver más muertes de congéneres por hoy. Pero escuché el agudo aullido que se apagó enseguida.

Y allí estaba yo poco después, agachado y con la cabeza entre las manos. Apoyado en la fachada de la casa de Jacob, escuchando sus profundos gritos y los chasquidos de sus huesos. Los quileute habían hecho una concesión y habían permitido que Carlisle pisara su territorio para encargarse de Jacob, puesto que no podían llevarle a un hospital corriente. Y por eso me encontraba allí. Algo más retirado de los demás, la manada al completo, que esperaban junto a la puerta, porque eran demasiados para permanecer dentro de la pequeña casa.

Me volvía loco escuchar a Jacob sufrir de aquella manera. Además, era culpa mía. No debía haberlo permitido. No debí haber dejado que se interpusiera entre Victoria y yo. _Lobo cabezota y temerario_. Aquello había sido...espeluznante.

Cuando escuché las pisadas de Carlisle acercarse a la puerta, me incorporé como si alguien hubiera tirado de mi y me uní a los demás.

Carlisle se dirigió hacia Billy, que apretaba con fuerza la mano de Sue Clearwater a su espalda- lo peor ya ha pasado-tranquilizó-se pondrá bien. Aunque he tenido que romperle los huesos varias veces para que no se soldaran mal. Le he puesto morfina, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo no tardará en quemarla.

-Gracias...-dijo Billy y extendió la mano hacia él, con el fin de estrechársela. Carlisle se la devolvió.

Mi padre me miró entonces-pregunta por ti, Edward.

Mi vista se centró en Billy, que asintió-ve, Edward.

Antes de entrar hablé con Carlisle- dame la morfina. Puedo estar al pendiente por si debo darle más.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jacob, me quedé plantado en el umbral. Su dormitorio era pequeño, y la cama doble ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Pero él estaba allí tendido en medio del colchón, demacrado, sudando, con una manta tapándole la parte inferior del cuerpo, el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo y el torso rodeado de vendas.

**POV. Jacob**

_Edward._

Le miré de la cabeza a los pies para asegurarme de que estaba perfectamente. Y me alegró descubrir que no solo eso, sino que no tenía ni una arruga en la ropa ni un pelo de la cabeza en el sitio incorrecto.

Sonreí al verle allí. Estaba tan adolorido que había perdido peso mi vergüenza porque él viera mi minúsculo dormitorio que además estaba patas arriba.

-Hola, Jacob- murmuró con esa voz tan hermosa que sonaba como una canción de cuna.

-Hola, Edward.

Se acercó a mi, compungido-lo siento mucho.

-¿Por?

-Lo que te pasó. Nunca debí permitirlo.

-¿Te estás culpando enserio?, vamos, Edward. Fui yo el que me puse en medio cuando vi que se abalanzaba sobre ti. Por cierto...¿está muerta?

-Si. Muerta y quemada.

-Ese es mi chico...-dije. Reí, pero me dolió un poco el costado al hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poquito espachurrado-admití alzando un poco el brazo entablillado-pero Carlisle es un gran médico. Me lo tuve que recordar a mi mismo varias veces después de que me rompiera un hueso tras otro.

-Pero ahora no te duele ¿no?, si es así tengo más morfina-me mostró una especie de estuche oscuro.

-¿Has venido en calidad de médico suplente?-sonreí-he de admitir, que me gustas más tú.

Él también sonrió y se quedó mirándome unos instantes en silencio. Luego suspiró y me pasó su fría mano por la frente. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-Cometiste una locura, Jacob- me reprendió. Pero no enfadado o molesto. Como si fuera algo que supiera que iba a ocurrir de antemano y solo me estuviera repitiendo su advertencia del pasado.

-Siempre se hacen locuras por amor. Considera ésta una de ellas-no sonrió esta vez. Algo le rondaba la cabeza. Seguramente la culpabilidad. Yo sabía lo que venía ahora. Me diría que iba a casarse con Bella dado que ya todo era felicidad. Ahora que Victoria había muerto, no tenían de qué preocuparse. No me cabía duda de que ya habrían elegido el país al que mudarse, la casa y el coche. Me tragué con dificultad el nudo que taponaba mi garganta y continué fingiéndome de buen humor, aunque sabía que él podía leer perfectamente que no era así- Edward...-me adelanté-sé lo que vas a decir y no es necesario. Te ahorraré el mal trago. Siempre serás el amor de mi vida, eso no va a cambiar, pero entiende que tenía que intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía que lograr que me quisieras aunque fuera un poco. Así sé, que nada de lo que yo haga te separará de ella. Que lo vuestro es amor verdadero. Si tú eres feliz Edward, yo intentaré serlo también. Siempre fui consciente de que había pocas posibilidades. ¿Para cuándo es la boda?, puede que tenga un hueco libre en mi agenda-le puse algo de humor al asunto para no echarme a llorar como un bebé delante de mi vampiro. De _su_ vampiro.

-No va a haber boda-dijo él mirándome fijamente. La morfina esa era la leche. Me estaba haciendo alucinar a tope-no es la morfina Jacob- respondió a mis pensamientos-no voy a casarme con Bella.

-¿Por qué no?¿ha muerto?-no se me ocurría otra explicación viable.

-Porque no la amo a ella.

Me maldije por tener un brazo inutilizado. No podía pellizcarme para saber si aquello se trataba de un maravilloso sueño. ¿Que no la amaba a ella?_¿a quién entonces?_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como con desesperación. Pero finalmente me di cuenta de que era por vergüenza. Se había vuelto tímido de repente.

-Casi me da algo, Jacob...cuando te vi en el suelo retorciéndote de dolor...cuando pensé que podría ser demasiado grave...-se sentó a los pies de mi cama, con las manos aún cubriéndole el rostro de mi vista, apoyando los codos en sus muslos-mentí...mentí a Sam...a todos...a mi mismo incluso...El día que imprimaste...-tomó aire antes de seguir hablando. Yo sentía mi corazón en un puño, ansioso porque continuara-el día que imprimaste sentí algo-reconoció por fin. Creo que yo dejé de proporcionarle oxígeno a mis pulmones-sentí una...especie de conexión contigo. Como si una parte de mi...se hubiera unido a una parte de ti. Una parte de mi mismo que desconocía por completo hasta ese preciso instante...Me parecía algo imposible y me lo negué hasta tal punto que acabé por creérmelo. Y entonces, me besas. Me besas y trastocas esas ideas falsas que había creado en mi mente. El castillo de naipes se desmoronaba delante de mis ojos, pero no podía dejar de acercarme a ti. Y tu tampoco ayudabas demasiado. Luego en la montaña...insinúas el quitarte la vida y ya no me quedan cartas con las que formar nada. Te pido que me beses y eso se convierte en...una revelación. La revelación de que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que somos almas gemelas...por llamarlo de alguna manera. Vi la perfección que jamás había pensado posible. La felicidad más absoluta a tu lado. Pero yo seguía aferrándome a las dudas por miedo a saltar al vacío...Hasta que te vi herido. El creer que podías morir y perderte despejó por completo cualquier atisbo de indecisión que pudiera tener. Lo vi claro. Te amo Jacob...te amo más de lo que jamás podré amar a nadie porque fuiste hecho para mi...-suspiró aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, pero continuaba con las manos a modo de cubierta en su cabeza.

Yo había enmudecido. Sentía la boca seca de tanto tiempo que había permanecido abierta. Edward me amaba. A mi. A mi. A mi. Edward me amaba a mi. Me lo repetí un millón de veces en mi cabeza para poder creérmelo. Acababa de confesarme su amor. Y yo me había quedado colgado.

-Mierda...-musité, pero él me escuchó y me miró contrariado. Estaba claro que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba por mi parte. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, seguí hablando-acabas de pronuncias las palabras que más deseaba escuchar en el mundo...y no puedo besarte. Cuando me muero por hacerlo.

Su rostro se relajó y sonrió-eso significa que te encuentras mejor.

-Si te levantas y me besas, sí, me encontraré mejor.

-Debo ir a hablar con Bella antes.

-¡No!-detuve sus pasos. Ya tenía la mano en el pomo.

-Pero no puedo...

-Quiero ir contigo. Quiero dar la cara también si la vas a dejar por mi-decir eso me insufló más ánimo aún.

Él sopesó mis palabras, pero se quedó conforme. Se acercó a mi y se inclinó frente a mi rostro. Me perdí en sus ojos ámbar. Ahora eran míos. Mis ojos. Mi cara. Mi cuerpo. Mi Edward.

-¿Vas a besarme?-pregunté ávido porque lo hiciera. Si mi cuerpo no estuviera tan chafado hace poco que lo habría empotrado contra la pared de mi habitación. En cuanto hubiera terminado de pronunciar su discurso.

Puso su gélida mano en mi frente. Solo estaba comprobando mi estado. Reconozco que me decepcionó un poco.

-¿Te duele algo?

-La boca-respondí ganándome otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Es por si necesitas morfina.

-Edward, acabas de decirme que me quieres. De no ser por las vendas, ni siquiera recordaría que estoy herido. Bésame- insistí. La mano derecha sí podía moverla, así que le sujeté por la muñeca por si intentaba escabullirse.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia mi y esta vez rozó sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos en el acto. El olor de su respiración me impedía pensar. Fue un beso muy dulce, cargado de amor. El corazón se me hinchó de tal modo que estuvo a punto de volver a romperme las costillas. Ocupó mi pecho por completo y perdí la noción de la realidad.

_¿Así que ésto es lo que se siente cuando tu imprimación te corresponde?_

Cuando dejó de besarme, yo seguía con los párpados cerrados y mi boca buscaba a la suya.

-Deberías descansar Jacob, ha sido un día muy largo-me dijo sacándome de ese estado.

-No...-remoloneé.

-Vamos, estaré fuera, por si necesitas algo.

-¿Fuera?, claro que no. Quédate aquí-le hice ver que a ambos lados de mi cama había hueco suficiente para el. Vale que no dormía, pero quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible-por favor...-musité al ver su indecisión. Fue muy fácil de convencer.

Se recostó de lado, a mi derecha, y se lo agradecí, porque así podría darle la mano. En cuanto se la cogí, no la solté. Y también podía mirarle. No había nada en el mundo más bello que mi Edward.

Y con ese pensamiento y el roce de su piel en la mía...me quedé dormido.

**POV. Edward**

El exiguo sol de la mañana entró por la ventana de la habitación de Jacob. Como casi siempre en Forks, amanecía nublado.

Jacob roncaba levemente. Ya el sudor había abandonado su rostro y se mostraba más tranquilo. Escuché ruido fuera y decidí salir de la habitación, evitando por todos los medios que Jacob se despertara cuando solté su mano con lentitud.

-Buenos días-dije a Billy que estaba en la pequeña cocina. Llevaba un albornoz sobre los hombros.

-Buenos días, Edward. ¿Cómo está Jacob?

-Mejor. Anoche cuando se durmió solo tuve que ponerle un poco más de morfina para que pudiera descansar en calma.

-Me alegro-estaba cogiendo cacharros de algunos armarios inferiores. Así que me acerqué a el.

-¿Le ayudo?

-¿Sabes cocinar?-alzó una ceja a la espera de mi respuesta.

-No se me da mal-admití. Billy se apartó un poco y me dejó a mi al cargo de la cocina. No me costó demasiado dar con los ingredientes necesarios para preparar lo primero que se me ocurrió, unas tortitas. Sentía la mirada de Billy en mi nuca a cada paso que daba-¿a Jacob le gustan las tortitas?

-Come cualquier cosa. Pero si lo preparas tu, apuesto que le encantará.

Sonreí-los licántropos tienen un gran apetito...Jacob necesita reponer fuerzas-añadí mientras removía los componentes en un bol.

-Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo, Edward- dijo Billy con sinceridad-no debe ser fácil para ti esta situación.

-En realidad...ahora si. Cuando creí que perdería a Jacob, me di cuenta de que...él era la persona más importante para mi.

-¿Qué...qué quieres decir con eso?

-Amo a Jacob, señor Black. Voy a terminar con Bella. Iba a hacerlo anoche mismo, pero su hijo quiere acompañarme y...

La silla de ruedas de Billy chirrió cuando volvió a ponerse a mi lado. Miré al hombre a los ojos. Estaba realmente emocionado-muchísimas gracias Edward- estiró el brazo para cogerme la mano. Cuando se la di, me la apretó con cariño-muchísimas, muchísimas gracias.

Billy me dio una infinita lástima. Jacob no era el único que lo había pasado mal con mi rechazo.

-Yo soy el que debe darle las gracias. Por permitirme entrar en su casa y por el hijo tan maravilloso que tiene. Le pido disculpas por lo que les he hecho pasar.

Él sonrió complacido y me dejó seguir cocinando. Hice café y tortitas para Billy también. Pero Jacob no podría salir a desayunar, así que llené un plato con comida hasta los topes, un vaso con leche caliente y volví al dormitorio.

Jacob estaba despierto cuando entré, con la vista fija en la puerta.

-Buenos días, Jacob.

-Creí...creí que te habías ido. Menos mal que escuché tu voz fuera.

-¿Significa eso que no podré irme nunca de aquí?

Él sonrió-jamás.

-Te he traído el desayuno-le informé. Su estómago rugió un poco.

-Lo has hecho tú ¿verdad?

-Si...-reconocí. Doblé su almohadón para elevar un poco su espalda. Lo suficiente como para que pudiera tragar si dificultad y me senté a su lado.

Él levantó un poco el brazo izquierdo.

-No puedo trocear la comida...-si creía que no me daba cuenta de por qué soltaba algo tan obvio, se equivocaba. Con mi suprema rapidez, corté la torre de tortitas en fragmentos del tamaño adecuado y le pasé el tenedor-demasiado débil para cogerlo...-fingió cansancio. Ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la mano derecha que tenía perfectamente.

-¿Pretendes que te dé de comer?-aprecié.

-¿Lo harías?, oh, gracias Edward- sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho y después abrió la boca.

Así que...le alimenté.

**POV. Jacob**

Reconozco que el estar herido, en parte, había sido genial. Salvo por lo de no poder moverme de la cama. No solo mi padre no me daba la lata con las tareas de limpieza del hogar, sino que me ahorraba el ir a ver a mis amigos porque ellos venían a mi casa. Además, no tenía que patrullar. Pero lo mejor, lo más maravilloso y genial de todo, era que Edward me consentía por completo.

Si tenía hambre, me hacía la comida y me la daba. Me arropaba. Estaba al pendiente por si me dolía algo. Se quedaba conmigo en la cama escuchándome hablar durante horas y horas sin soltarle la mano o acariciarle el rostro.

Estuvimos así tres días. Porque estaba ya recuperado del todo a media tarde del tercer día, en que Carlisle fue a verme y digamos que, me dio el alta. Y Billy debió de habérselo dicho a Charlie, porque descubrimos que Bella venía de camino a la reserva para verme.

Era genial, porque no podíamos ir a hablar con ella en su casa. Edward estaba histérico, andaba de un lado a otro en mi reducida cocina/sala de estar.

Intenté detenerle. Ahora que estaba oficialmente curado, solo podía pensar en besarle como en la montaña.

-No Jacob...-apartó la cara de mi-hasta que no hable con Bella...aún estoy con ella. Espera un poco, por favor.

Me dejé caer en el sofá derrotado. _Estúpida Bella, date prisa._

Cuando escuchamos el llamativo motor de su Chevy apagarse frente a la puerta de mi casa, Edward detuvo sus pasos con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

-Vamos fuera...-me dijo serio.

Sí, mejor, si a Bella le daba un ataque de histeria, no quería que rompiera las cosas de mi casa.

Yo abrí la puerta y salí primero. Formaba parte de la extraña educación de Edward. Mi casa, mi puerta.

-Hola Bella-ella sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó mi amable saludo. Yo, a diferencia de mi vampiro, me sentía tranquilo. Ansiaba este momento. Bien o mal, ella por fin saldría de su vida.

-Jake...-empezó a acercarse a mi, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos, en cuanto vio a Edward salir de la casa a mi espalda. Le miró con la extrañeza reflejada en el rostro. No entendía cómo era posible que un vampiro estuviera en la reserva y mucho menos en mi casa.

-Bella...-musitó Edward, culpable a más no poder.

-¿Qué...?

Se acercó a ella y le sostuvo ambas manos. Ella sonrió ante el gesto, pero él no le devolvía la sonrisa, así que no tardó demasiado en cambiarla por una mueca de desconcierto.

-Tenemos que hablar...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confusa.

-Está conmigo-intervine. Incluso me molestaba que la cogiera de las manos a pesar de que era para romper con ella.

-Tu padre me dijo que estás mejor Jake. No entiendo...¿por qué está aquí Edward?

-Bella...no sé muy bien cómo decirte esto...-comenzó Edward- te quiero...te quiero Bella, de verdad que si.

-Y yo a ti Edward- dijo ella y me miró. Yo le devolví la mirada, pero la mía no era amistosa.

-Pero no te amo-concluyó mi vampiro. Los ojos de Bella se centraron en él.

-¿Cómo?

-No te amo, Bella. Y no me atrevía a dejarte después de todo por lo que te he hecho pasar...sé que tu cariño por mi es sincero, pero te mereces a alguien que te corresponda de igual modo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-su voz se volvió algo más aguda.

-Yo imprimé Bella-dije llamando su atención-imprimé en Edward.

-Y me enamoré de Jacob- secundó él.

Nos miró a ambos-¿es una broma?

-En absoluto-dije yo sonriendo triunfante sin poder evitarlo.

-No, Bella...-Edward era más comedido. Ahora si le soltó las manos, cabizbajo y se alejó de ella algunos pasos, quedando más próximo a mi.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que os habéis enamorado?¿es eso?-su voz ya era chillona y todavía más irritante si cabe-¡¿pretendes que me crea eso?!, ¡os odiáis!

-Si quieres nos hacemos arrumacos para que te lo creas-espeté.

-Jacob...-Edward me reprendió.

-No...eso no puede ser...-empezó a llorar sin dejar de mirarnos a intervalos-¿cómo has podido hacerme esto Edward?¡íbamos a casarnos!¡íbamos a estar siempre juntos!-Edward se acercó a ella para confortarla, pero Bella le empujó. Obviamente no le movió ni un ápice-¡no me toques!¡te odio Edward Cullen!¡te odio!

Y entonces, vi como levantaba la mano. Cómo se atrevía a hacer una cosa así. Actué de propia cuenta.

Cuando volví en mi, ella gritaba por el dolor que yo le estaba causando mientras le apretaba el brazo alzado con una de mis manos.

-Jacob...-Edward estaba nervioso, e intentaba tranquilizarme- Jacob, ya basta.

-¡Me haces daño Jacob!-vociferaba entre lágrimas Bella-¡suéltame!¡suéltame!

-Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano estúpida-bramé desde lo más hondo del pecho.

-¡Jacob!-ella se retorcía intentando soltarse de mi agarre. Eso era imposible.

-La estás lastimando Jacob...-cuando sentí la mano de Edward posarse sobre la mía, por fin pude calmarme. Le miré recuperando el control de mi mismo.

Ella sollozaba, se sujetaba el brazo por el dolor. Apuesto a que le saldría un buen morado. Salió corriendo y entró en su coche. No tardó demasiado en desaparecer de nuestra vista.

-Lo siento...no sé qué me pasó. Solo vi que iba a pegarte y...

-No iba a hacerme el menor daño, Jacob.

-Lo sé, pero no es culpa mía. Se me nubla la mente cuando estás en peligro. Pierdo el control sobre mi mismo y solo pienso en protegerte de cualquier cosa.

Suspiró derrotado-no quería haberlo hecho así. Ahora sufrirá más.

-Se le pasará. No te preocupes-no podía esperar más. Ya era oficial. Bella había salido de su vida y de la mía, esperaba que para siempre. Me acerqué a el los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y le besé. No tardé mucho en sujetarle por la nuca con una de mis manos para que no se le ocurriera ni por un segundo separarse de mi. Él gimió y colocó ambas manos en mi cintura. Sentí un escalofrío al notar su tacto por encima de la tela de mi camiseta. ¿En qué estaría pensando?, yo no estoy hecho para las camisetas. El vacío en mi pecho llamó mi atención. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero su cercanía acrecentaba la sensación. Era muy extraño. ¿No debería ser al revés?¿cuanto más cerca, menor necesidad?...Recordé las palabras de Sam. Hasta que Edward no fuera mío, no dejaría de notar aquella inquietud en lo más profundo de mi alma. Eso era comprensible entonces...todo mi ser lo demandaba fervientemente. Por eso cuanto más lo tocase, cuanto más lo sintiese...Mi cuerpo trataba de avisarme. Le necesitaba hasta límites insospechados. Al lobo que había en mi le urgía sentirse completo. Y yo no podía estar completo sin Edward.

La mano que aún tenía libre, actuó por si misma mientras yo continuaba sumido en aquel apasionado beso. Recorrí su torso, acariciando su perfecto cuerpo por encima de la camisa que llevaba puesta. No sé cómo, me colé por debajo de ella y rocé su piel de seda...

-¡Jacob!-cuando sintió el contacto, me detuvo con una de sus manos y se alejó varios metros de mi de un solo impulso-no...

Yo intentaba recuperar el aliento. Me había quedado como un pasmarote intentando descifrar qué había provocado su reacción. ¿Mi caricia por debajo de la ropa?¿había pensado equivocadamente qué él sentía el mismo deseo que yo?

-No Jacob...yo también lo siento...-respondió a mis pensamientos-es solo que...yo no...

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?-quise acercarme, pero no me atreví. Sus ojos mostraban _¿temor?_

-Yo también siento eso Jacob...también quiero estar contigo...pero no puedo hacerlo. Ahora no. Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

¿Cómo?¿difícil?¿para él?...el deseo me quemaba en las venas...pero si Edward no quería ir más allá...tendría que asumirlo. _¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_Continuará..._


	10. La familia Cullen tiene el placer

**La familia Cullen tiene el placer...**

**POV. Jacob**

Volver a estar recuperado fue un martirio. Sam me hizo patrullar dos días enteros con sus respectivas noches y Edward se mantenía a distancia para no distraerme. Una bobada en mi opinión, porque actualmente no había ningún peligro en ciernes. Pero mantenía el contacto con mi imprimación gracias a un teléfono de última generación que me había comprado el propio Edward. Seguía mimándome aún sin estar enfermo y eso me hacía sentir especial.

Cuando al fin estuve libre, fui a casa de los Cullen. Si tenía que dormir, lo haría en el dormitorio de mi Edward.

Pero cuando llegué, fue Esme la que me recibió.

-Bienvenido, Jacob- esa mujer era de lo más amable y sonreía siempre que me veía.

-Hola Esme- la abracé en cuanto crucé por la puerta-¿y Edward?

-Él, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper se han ido de caza-dijo Alice que venía del salón.

-¿Y cuándo vuelven?

-Mañana-puse cara de disgusto ante el comentario y Alice no lo pasó por alto-ven Jacob. Tengo algo para ti en la habitación de Edward. Te animará.

La seguí al piso de arriba hasta que llegamos a la habitación.

-Me sorprende que Edward siempre cierre la puerta...¿no se fía de vosotros?-pregunté. Por lo general, las demás habitaciones si permanecían abiertas de par en par.

-Lo hace por ti. Así se queda concentrado su olor. Sabe que te gusta.

Sonreí como un tonto. Seguro.

Lo que Alice quería enseñarme era otro montón de ropa extremadamente cara que estaba doblada o en bolsas sobre la cama. Todas para mi.

-Alice...no deberías comprarme estas cosas...sabes que se me pueden romper-era lo más probable de hecho.

-¿Y?

-Debería considerarse un delito.

-Pues deja estas ropas aquí, para cuando te quedes a dormir-apreció ella.

-Quedarme...-suspiré-estoy loco por hacerlo, pero no creo que a Edward le agrade demasiado.

-¿Por?-ella contemplaba las prendas como si las acabase de comprar o las viera por primera vez. Las volvía a doblar perfectamente y las dejaba tal y como estaban.

-Me parece que aún se siente incómodo cuando yo...-¿cómo se lo explicaba a su hermana?-verás...yo...deseo a Edward...de un modo...que empieza a alcanzar lo extremo.

Rió divertida-¿te refieres a sexo Jacob?¿quieres acostarte con él?

-Si, eso-¿por qué me andaba con rodeos?, se trataba de Alice...

Entonces dejó de adecentar la ropa y se volvió hacia mi-¿es que acaso no te lo ha dicho?-preguntó curiosa.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Edward es virgen-dijo sin vacilar, pero me era difícil de creer.

-Anda ya...-me reí esperando que ella lo hiciera, pero no pasó-¿enserio?

-Me sorprende que no te lo haya contado...-se planteó ella misma en voz alta.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que sea virgen?, si tiene mogollón de años, ¿la gente está ciega?, o sea...es Edward. La perfección hecha persona.

-Jacob, Edward...como la mayoría de nosotros, se educó en otra época. Cuando era humano las ideas imperantes en el mundo eran diferentes a las actuales, al menos, para una parte de la sociedad. Además, él tiene esa teoría de que los vampiros no tienen alma, y no quiere condenar la tuya.

-¿Acostarse conmigo es condenar mi alma?

-Así sin más...sí-dijo ella. Su mirada me indicó que había un mensaje oculto bajo aquellas líneas.

-Así sin más...-repetí y me senté en la cama, procurando no desordenar las prendas. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?¿qué tenía que ver el practicar sexo con el alma?¿no sería una excusa para apagar mis, en exceso, alteradas hormonas?

-Jacob...si tú fueras alguien con sólidos ideales. Creyeras en Dios, en el cielo y en el infierno. ¿Cuándo tendrías relaciones?

La miré asimilando las palabras unos instantes. Aquello había sido un cable por su parte, estaba claro. Y entonces caí-no quiere condenar mi alma...¡matrimonio!-incluso me levanté. Ella solo asintió complacida de que por fin lo hubiera captado-tendría relaciones una vez casado.

-Correcto.

-Eso es absurdo...-Alice me observó con atención-no lo del matrimonio...sino lo de condenar mi alma. Ya está condenada. Soy un monstruo. Además, codicié el novio de una amiga. ¿Eso no es un mandamiento o algo así?

-Algo así-se carcajeó-eres tremendo Jacob.

-Soy la monda.

-Ya decía yo que algo apestaba- Rosalie apareció por la puerta- Alice, ¿por qué malgastas tu tiempo y dinero con el chucho?

-Me gusta malcriar a Jacob- reconoció la vampira morena.

-Hola Rosalie- me alegraba de verla y todo.

-Cuidado con lo que haces perro, o tendré que darte en el hocico con un periódico.

-Más quisieras-dije entre risas.

-Tú haz lo que no debes y verás-hizo ademán de marcharse, pero no la dejé.

-Eh, Rosalie, ¿sabes por qué la rubia trepó por la pared de cristal?

-Pues claro-dijo ella.

-¿Te lo sabes?

-Si-dijo alejándose.

-¿Por qué la trepó?-me pinchó Alice para que aún así lo dijera.

-Para ver qué había al otro lado-respondí y ella sonrió. Rosalie soltó un resoplido en la distancia-esto no te lo sabes Rosalie- me acerqué al umbral de la puerta. Ella estaba en su dormitorio.

-Lo dudo. Pero vuelve a intentarlo si quieres-apremió.

-¿Quién va a pedirle matrimonio a Edward?

Alice soltó la camisa que tenía entre las manos y dio un grito que juraría que me dejó sordo unos instantes.

-¿Lo dices enserio?, oh, Jacob- me abrazó con ímpetu-si, si, hazlo Jacob. Además sé que me quieres ¿a qué si?

¿A qué venía aquello?-...¿si?-dije con miedo.

-¿Hasta qué punto me quieres Jacob?-me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Alice?

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, Jacob, si me quieres déjame organizar la boda.

-Pero si ni se lo he pedido a Edward todavía.

-¡Dirá que si!¿por qué sino no veo su futuro por más lejos que intente mirar?, apuesto a que estaréis siempre juntos. Por favor Jacob- levantó las cejas como un payaso triste y le temblaban las comisuras de los labios. Aquello podía partirle el corazón a cualquiera.

-Si Edward acepta...será toda tuya. Te regalo mi boda Alice.

-¡Jacob!-se me colgó del cuello.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo- Rosalie había vuelto, pero no se acercaba demasiado, no sea que Alice la atrapase en el campo gravitatorio de su júbilo.

-Si ella no me mata antes-comenté por la vampira que no me soltaba.

-Me encanta la idea de que vayas a formar parte de la familia oficialmente, Jacob- dijo Esme detrás de Rosalie.

-¿Jacob Cullen?-Alice me miró con un brillo especial en aquellos ojos dorados.

-Me parece que quedaría mejor Edward Black- aprecié-puesto que sería mío...mi marido. Vale, suena genial. Tengo que pedírselo.

-Edward Cullen de Black- secundó Alice dando saltitos y palmadas.

Pasé la noche en aquella casa, aunque no pude dormir demasiado. Alice no dejaba de hacer planes, y no podía irse a su habitación a darle vueltas al asunto, no, tenía que ponerse a ello en el dormitorio de Edward. Caminando de acá para allá y enumerando montones de...hasta perdí el hilo.

Por la mañana, Esme me preparó el desayuno en la cocina y me lo comí en su agradable compañía.

-¿Y ya sabes cómo lo vas a hacer para pillar a Edward por sorpresa?-me preguntó Esme.

-Ahm...-me sentí estúpido. En cuanto Edward entrase por la puerta, sabría lo que yo pretendía gracias a su don-maldita sea...¿cómo lo evito?¿tendré que decírselo nada más llegar?

-Tranquilo. Canta. Tararea. Piensa en...la tabla de multiplicar por ejemplo. Alice suele traducir al árabe el himno de batalla de la República.

-No sé árabe...-me llevé las manos a la cabeza-lo va a descubrir...

La mano de Esme se apoyó tranquilizadora en mi hombro-no te preocupes Jacob. Saldrá bien.

Hasta el mediodía, los Cullen que faltaban no volvieron a la casa y para entonces, yo volvía a estar en el dormitorio de Edward escuchando uno de sus CDs tumbado en el sofá de cuero. Mi vampiro cruzó la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jacob...-le notaba muy alegre y sus ojos resaltaban en un claro color topacio.

-Edward...-me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me acerqué a el, abrazándole por la cintura-te he echado de menos...-musité antes de besarle. Me encantaba hacerlo, sobretodo ahora que él me correspondía al cien por cien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó cuando nos separamos por unos segundos.

-Si, ¿por qué?-¿sería porque estaba tarareando una estúpida canción de un anuncio de la televisión en mi cabeza?

-Escucha a qué velocidad te late el corazón. Parece un colibrí batiendo las alas.

-Estoy perfectamente...-mentí. La verdad es que el corazón me latía desbocado y podía sentirlo hasta en mis oídos.

-Está bien-pareció conforme y acercó de nuevos sus labios a los míos. Apenas los hubo rozado, se lo solté.

-Cásate conmigo Edward...-¿para qué esperar más?, sería absurdo y tarde o temprano lo acabaría descubriendo.

-Jacob, ¿qué...?

-Vale, antes de que digas nada...sé que no tengo un anillo, ni una gran casa que ofrecerte para estar juntos...tampoco tengo un empleo para mantenernos...lo sé, pero puedo prometerte mi amor eterno e incondicional y...mi protección, mi fidelidad y mi...alma. Lo demás...si me das tiempo a tu lado...podré proporcionártelo.

Edward sonrió más si cabe-no necesito nada de esas cosas, Jacob. Me basta con tener tu amor.

-Sabes que es tuyo. Yo soy tuyo.

Me besó aún con la sonrisa marcada en el rostro. Sentí sus labios tiernos contra los míos. Me perdía de mi mismo siempre que me besaba. No era capaz de comprender por qué eso seguía sucediendo con tal intensidad. Mi pasión por Edward era igual o mayor que el primer día en que lo vi con mis nuevos ojos.

-No me has contestado todavía-pregunté nervioso. Era la primera vez que yo detenía un beso.

-No creí necesario hacerlo.

-Yo lo necesito...-susurré-necesito escucharlo de tu boca...con tu voz.

Se acercó a mi rostro a una velocidad menor a la que me habría gustado. El corazón se me saldría del pecho. A pocos centímetros de mi oído, me habló-sí, me casaré contigo Jacob Black.

Ambos estábamos ansiosos con el acontecimiento, así que no le dimos demasiado tiempo de espera. Tres semanas, y nos casaríamos. Alice no tendría problema alguno con organizar algo de gran magnitud con una fecha tan limitada.

Y cuando llegó la noche previa al enlace, tuvimos que separarnos.

Estábamos en el límite entre su territorio y la reserva.

-Ya te echo de menos...-musité mientras hundía mi rostro en el espacio que había entre su hombro y su cuello.

-No tengo por qué irme. Puedo quedarme...

-No, no. Es tu despedida de soltero...debes ir-dije, pero los dedos de mi mano derecha se trabaron en su cabello broncíneo, mientras presionaba la izquierda con fuerza contra la parte más estrecha de su espalda.

-Y tú a la tuya

-Las despedidas de soltero están diseñadas para quienes se entristecen por el fin de sus días de libertad. Y yo no podría desear más el dejarlos a mi espalda. Así que realmente no tiene mucho sentido-aclaré.

-Tus amigos quieren estar contigo, Jacob, velo de ese modo. Y mi despedida...será solo un buen banquete para no agobiarme mañana con tantos invitados humanos-rió, con una risa fresca y agradable. Musical a mis tímpanos.

-Piensa en mi-acoté. Emmett y Jasper ya estaban a su espalda. Emmett sonreía, y mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en actitud despreocupada.

-Siempre-dijo él. Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se acercó a sus hermanos.

-Te lo devolveremos con tiempo suficiente Jake- me informó Emmett mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Más os vale-advertí-sino, os perseguiré hasta los confines de la tierra.

A la mañana siguiente, los párpados se me abrieron solos de sopetón. Me costó darme cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, con los pies colgando un poco por fuera de la cama. Mi despedida de soltero había tenido lugar en La Push, con todos mis camaradas. Habíamos comido hasta hartarnos, hablado hasta la saciedad, e incluso nos habíamos peleado entre nosotros para ver cuan en forma estábamos.

Me senté en la cama y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor.

Pronto dejaría aquello. Me iría de casa de Billy y sólo cruzaría su puerta como una visita más. Sentí algo de melancolía. Las paredes de mi habitación estaban llenas de marcas por los pósters que tantas veces las adornaron. Algunas prendas de ropa que no pensaba llevarme estaban tiradas por el suelo y de la puerta del armario, en una percha, inmaculado, colgaba mi traje negro. Iba a ponerme pajarita y chaleco incluidos. Jamás lo imaginé. Me pondría los pantalones y la camisa para terminar de arreglarme en la casa de los Cullen.

Aquello era un gran paso para ambos clanes. Marcaba el inicio de un importante cambio y Edward y yo éramos los pioneros. Se palpaba en el ambiente.

Cuando dejé mi Golf en el garaje, el Jeep de Emmett aún no estaba allí.

-Jacob...-Alice me estaba esperando y me arrastró hasta el piso de arriba. Pero no al dormitorio de Edward, sino al gigantesco cuarto de baño.

Mientras ella me colocaba el chaleco, que era algo incómodo para respirar debo añadir, me miré en el espejo-¿realmente hace falta todo esto?, en cualquier caso voy a parecer insignificante a su lado. No importa lo que lleve.

-Nadie osará considerarte insignificante cuando haya acabado contigo-dijo Alice segura-salvo...probablemente algunos de nuestros invitados te miren mal-se corrigió.

-No lo dudaba.

-Quiero decir...hay un clan de vampiros, como nosotros, vegetarianos. Viven en Denali. Tanya y los demás son muy amables y no creo que te den problemas, pero Irina...sentía bastante afecto por Laurent, el vampiro que vosotros matasteis en nuestra ausencia-le recordaba sin problemas. Habíamos salvado a Bella de el-y os aborrece desde entonces, aunque quizás ni venga.

-Bueno...mientras no interrumpa la ceremonia, creo que podré con ello.

-Y Tanya a lo mejor...puede que te lance alguna mirada...cómo decirlo...puede que te mire con algo de celos-comentó mientras me colocaba la pajarita de color blanco. A juego con el chaleco y la camisa.

-¿Celos?

-Si...-titubeó un poco-ella llegó a tener cierto interés en Edward hace un tiempo. Aunque él la rechazó cortésmente.

-Pues que se aguante-agregué. Alice sonrió a mi comentario.

Rosalie apareció por la puerta, justo cuando Alice había terminado de acicalarme.

-Ya han regresado-informó. Y como un niño pequeño que hubiera visto los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad antes de que se despertaran sus padres, me puse nervioso. Edward estaba en casa.

-¿Está...?

-Ha ido a vestirse-me interrumpió Rosalie y me miró de arriba abajo-vaya con la mascota...te sienta bien el frac.

-¿Me has...me has hecho un cumplido?

-Solo por hoy, no te emociones.

Alice ahora se centraba en mi cabello. Dándole los últimos retoques para que todos y cada uno de los pelos quedase en punta. Yo contemplé a Rosalie por el espejo.

-Rosalie...¿por qué las rubias sonríen cuando cae un rayo?-hizo un gesto de exasperación-porque quieren salir guapas en la foto.

Ella sonrió falsamente-ya lo conocía.

-Maldita sea...

-Otra vez será.

-Verás como lo consigo.

-Ya estás Jacob- anunció Alice. Impresionante, parecía otra persona y...realmente me sentaba genial-enseguida vengo, ahora me toca a mi-dijo y desapareció para volver pocos minutos después. Llevando un vestido plateado que parecía flotar alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Guau Alice!

-Nada de nada. Este día es vuestro. Y ahora dime, ¿estás bajo control o llamo a Jasper?

-¿Ya ha llegado mi padre?¿mis hermanas?¿mis amigos?

-Todos están abajo- Alice estaba de lo más calmada. Lo tenía todo planeado al milímetro.

-Pues quiero casarme de una vez-dije. Estaba ansioso por convertir a Edward en mi marido.

Alice bajó las escaleras delante de mi. Parecía danzar de forma lenta, con una gracia muy suya. La casa estaba llena de flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas por doquier.

No sé por qué me sorprendió que él ya estuviera allí. Presidiendo todas aquellas sillas abarrotadas. Debajo de un arco rebosante de más flores.

Apenas fui consciente entonces de que Carlisle estuviera a su lado. No veía a Billy donde debía de estar sentado, en la fila delantera, ni a mi nueva familia ni a ninguno de los invitados. Todos ellos tendrían que esperar.

Ahora sólo podía distinguir el rostro de Edward, que llenó mi visión e inundó mi mente. Sus ojos brillaban como la mantequilla fundida, en todo su esplendor dorado, y su rostro perfecto parecía casi severo con la profundidad de la emoción. Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, rompió en una sonrisa de júbilo que quitaba el aliento. Ambos vestíamos igual, pero la rosa de su ojal era blanca y la mía roja.

Apresuré mis pasos y me coloqué a su lado. Y como no podía ser menos, le di la mano.

Hicimos los votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales que se habían dicho millones de veces, aunque jamás por una pareja como nosotros. La parte del _'si, quiero' _fue la que puso el mundo en su sitio. Las cosas se colocaban en la posición correcta y todo cobró un nuevo sentido. Miré a los ojos brillantes, triunfantes de Edward y supe lo mucho que yo había ganado. Le retendría de forma permanente e inquebrantable. Sin duda alguna. Desde ese mismo instante, él estaba tan irremediablemente atado como yo, y si yo le iba a pertenecer siempre, eso significaba que él siempre iba a ser mío. Ante ese pensamiento, me pareció que el hueco en mi pecho disminuía un poco su tamaño, pero solo un poco.

-Sí, quiero-dije yo cuando fue mi turno.

Y entonces, cuando todo terminó, las manos de Edward se alzaron para acunar mi rostro cuidadosamente. Yo tracé con mi cuerpo el poco espacio que nos separaba y uní nuestros labios. Era emocionante comprender, que esa persona tan asombrosa era mía. Que esos labios eran míos. Que ese aliento y esa piel me pertenecían. Le sujeté de la cintura y le besé con ternura, con adoración y olvidé a la gente, el lugar, el momento y la razón...recordando sólo que él me amaba, que me quería y que ya nunca debía mirar atrás. Todo era futuro con Edward. Nuestro futuro.

Él mismo tuvo que terminar el beso, porque yo me había pegado a él, ignorando las risitas disimuladas de mis amigos y los suyos, y las gargantas que se aclaraban ruidosamente entre la audiencia. En la superficie su fugaz sonrisa parecía divertida, casi una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero debajo de su momentánea diversión por mi exhibición pública de afecto había una profunda alegría que era un eco de la mía.

El gentío estalló en un aplauso y él movió nuestros cuerpos para ponernos de cara a nuestros amigos y familiares, porque yo seguía en el limbo más absoluto sin dejar de mirarle.

Los brazos de mis hermanas fueron los primeros que me encontraron. Pude ver que ambas tenían las caras bañadas en lágrimas, cuando al fin retiré con desgana los ojos de Edward. Y entonces me pasaron de mano en mano por toda la multitud. De abrazo en abrazo, y apenas fui consciente de a quién pertenecían los brazos de cada uno de ellos, con la atención puesta en la mano de Edward que aferraba firmemente la mía.

La ceremonia desembocó suavemente en la fiesta de recepción, correspondiendo con el plan intachable trazado por Alice. En esos momentos se ponía el sol sobre el río: la boda había durado exactamente el tiempo necesario para permitir que el sol se desvaneciera entre los árboles. Las luces del jardín relumbraban mientras conducía a Edward hacia las cristaleras traseras. Allí habían unas diez mil flores más que ejercían la función de carpa perfumada y aireada sobre la plataforma de baile, alzada sobre la hierba.

Las cosas se detuvieron, relajadas como la apacible tarde de agosto que nos rodeaba. El pequeño grupo de personas se extendió bajo la suave iluminación que ofrecían las luces titilantes y los amigos que acabábamos de abrazar nos saludaron de nuevo. Ahora era tiempo de hablar, de reír, aunque mi mente solo viajaba sobre Edward y en las ganas que tenía de hacerle mío completamente ahora que podría. Qué le voy a hacer...le deseo más allá de lo racional.

-Felicidades, chicos-nos dijo Seth, inclinando la cabeza bajo el borde de una guirnalda de flores para acercarse a nosotros. Chocó un puño con Edward antes de darle un afectuoso abrazo. Desde lo de la montaña, se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Observé a Sue, algo más lejos, tensa y sin perder ojo de los invitados vampíricos. Mi padre, en cambio, parecía estar pasándoselo bomba. Sonreía constantemente y habría puesto la mano en el fuego, porque jamás le había visto así.

-Me alegro de verte Seth- dijo Edward revolviéndole el cabello con una mano y haciéndole sonrojar.

-Y yo...-dijo él y me miró-me alegro mucho por ti Jake, al fin lo conseguiste-me dio un fuerte abrazo que yo devolví. Era consciente del profundo cariño que me tenía y yo a el. Era como un hermano pequeño para mi, desde siempre.

-Gracias a vosotros también por compartir este día con nosotros-dijo Edward a Sue y a mi padre, ahora su suegro-estáis en vuestra casa.

-Ni lo menciones Edward. Mi gratitud para contigo es infinita-dijo Billy acercándose hasta el borde de la plataforma.

Se empezó a formar entonces en torno a nosotros, algo parecido a una fila. Conocí a una chica llamada Angela y a su novio Ben, antiguos compañeros en el instituto de Edward. Se les veía notoriamente asombrados de que mi vampiro se hubiera casado conmigo y no con Bella, pero fueron muy simpáticos. Y los siguientes en reclamar nuestra atención fueron Mike Newton con la chica con quien le había visto en la fiesta de graduación, al parecer, su nombre era Jessica. Me sorprendió, porque ambos iban cogidos de la mano. Después de ellos, conocí al clan de Denali. Contuve la respiración cuando Edward abrazó a una exuberante vampira de rizos rubios, la tal Tanya. A su lado, habían otros tres vampiros de ojos dorados que me miraban con curiosidad. Una de las mujeres tenía el pelo largo, de un rubio muy pálido, liso como la seda, llamada Kate. La otra mujer y su acompañante tenían el cabello negro, y se trataba de Carmen y Eleazar.

Tanya seguía reteniendo a Edward- ah, Edward, te he echado de menos.

Él se echó a reír entre dientes y maniobró para deshacerse del abrazo, colocando con ligereza la mano en su hombro y dando un paso hacia atrás, como si quisiera verla mejor. Era claramente consciente de que mi actitud pronto pasaría a ser territorial si ella seguía tomándose tantas confianzas con el.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Tanya. Tienes un aspecto magnífico-alabó él.

-Tú también.

-Déjame que te presente a mi marido-era la primera vez que uno de nosotros pronunciaba esa palabra desde que se había convertido en una realidad oficial y parecía que iba a explotar de satisfacción al decirla. Lo mismo que yo al escucharla. Todos los de Denali se echaron a reír suavemente en respuesta- Tanya, éste es mi Jacob- había dicho _mi Jacob_...como lo hacía yo en mi mente desde que imprimé y eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Los vampiros que tenía delante pensaron erróneamente que era la felicidad que me embargaba por conocerles.

Tanya me echó una mirada más especulativa que resignada y después alzó una mano para tomar la mía.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Jacob- sonrió, algo compungida-nos consideramos también parte de la familia de Carlisle. Siento mucho el...,ejem, reciente incidente, cuando no nos comportamos como tales-se refería a lo de no habernos ayudado con los neófitos por culpa de su hermana Irina- deberíamos habernos conocido antes, ¿podrás perdonarnos?

-Claro que sí- aquello ya no tenía importancia para mi. Lo único que recordaba de la experiencia en la montaña, era el alucinante beso que Edward y yo habíamos compartido-es estupendo conoceros.

-Los Cullen ya están igualados en número. Quizá sea hora de nuestro turno, ¿eh, Kate?-comentó dirigiéndose a su hermana de cabello liso.

-No dejes de soñar-dijo ella y me cogió la mano apretándola cariñosamente-bienvenido, Jacob.

La mujer de cabello oscuro puso su mano sobre la de Kate.

-Estamos encantados de verdad de haberte conocido por fin-dijo Carmen y Eleazar asintió.

-Yo también.

-Tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor más adelante-añadió Tanya- dispondremos de millones de años para ello.

Se mantuvieron todas las tradiciones al uso en aquella boda. Edward y yo nos vimos acribillados por el flash de muchas cámaras fotográficas mientras sosteníamos en alto el cuchillo sobre un pastel de tamaño espectacular. Alice había pensado en la manada sin duda. Nos turnamos para darnos el pastel el uno al otro. Edward se tragó valientemente su trozo mientras yo lo miraba con incredulidad. Y cuando comenzó la música, Edward y yo fuimos al centro de la pista para el acostumbrado primer baile.

-¿Está usted disfrutando de la fiesta señor Cullen?-me preguntó Edward divertido mientras dábamos vueltas.

-Más que usted señor Black- respondí sonriendo también.

-Edward Black...-musitó-me gusta.

-A mi también.

-Aunque tendré que acostumbrarme.

-Tendremos tiempo suficiente-comenté y me incliné para besarle sin dejar de bailar. Las cámaras disparaban fotos de un modo casi febril.

La música cambió entonces y sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro. Al girarme descubrí a Alice.

-¿Bailas conmigo Jacob?-no podía hacerle el feo aunque deseara seguir bailando con Edward. Él hizo lo propio con Esme y yo intenté bailar con Alice. Cosa que me hacía quedar como un payaso, porque ella era infinitamente mejor en cuestión de danza.

-Gracias por esto Alice. La fiesta es una pasada-dije.

-De nada hermanito-apreció ella-¿nervioso por la luna de miel?, te he preparado la maleta. Jasper la puso en el coche.

-Habéis perdido el tiempo. Pienso estar todo el rato en pelotas-se me había escapado y lo había pronunciado en voz alta, pero ella se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Enserio?, pero si no sabes a dónde vais.

-Da igual el lugar, pero sí sé lo que haré-le guiñé el ojo e hice que diera una vuelta sobre si misma cogiéndola de la mano.

Creo que ya había bailado con casi todas las mujeres de aquella fiesta o eso me parecía. Esme, Carmen, Leah e incluso Rosalie. Pero todo sirvió para volver a tener entre mis brazos a Edward.

-¡Ya es la hora!-nos gritó Alice nada más habernos juntado mi marido y yo. La ignoré completamente y besé a Edward. Él me devolvió el beso sin dudar, hasta que su hermana nos interrumpió-¿es que queréis perder el avión?, estoy segura de que vais a pasar una luna de miel estupenda acampados en el aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo siguiente.

Edward giró el rostro lo suficiente para murmurar-lárgate, Alice.

-¿Queréis embarcar vestidos así?

-No pasa nada Alice- dije-ambos estamos muy bien con esta ropa...siendo nuestra luna de miel, la gente lo comprenderá-en realidad no quería que Edward se cambiase. Aquellas prendas debía arrancárselas yo.

Pero como todo lo que empieza, la fiesta llegó a su final. Y la gente se aglomeró en la entrada para vernos marchar, haciendo un pasillo.

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando nos besamos en las escaleras de la entrada. Luego corrimos hasta el coche mientras comenzaba la tormenta de arroz. La mayoría no nos alcanzó, pero alguien, probablemente Emmett o Paul, nos arrojó los granos con una precisión asombrosa contra nuestra espalda.

Nos alejamos a toda velocidad despidiéndonos por la ventanilla y haciendo el inevitable ruido por las tradicionales latas que pendían del parachoques trasero.

Edward me dejó conducir en deferencia a que yo no sabía el lugar de la luna de miel. Pero sería capaz de llegar hasta el aeropuerto sin problemas. Y sin quitar el ojo de la carretera, cogí su mano y la estreché con fuerza.

-Te quiero-dije.

-Ése es el motivo por el que estamos aquí-comentó él y me besó la mano con la que lo sujetaba.

Cuando nos volvimos hacia la oscura autopista, escuché un sonido sobre el ronroneo del motor, procedente del bosque que quedaba a nuestras espaldas. Los aullidos de mi manada eran traídos hasta nosotros por el viento.

-Nos despiden con sus mejores deseos-tradujo Edward.

_Continuará..._


End file.
